Conexiones de Sangre
by perita182000
Summary: Un año despues del incidente en la academia,Yuki vive con Kaname, Zero vive sus propios miedos y tristeza,ahora despues de eso,todos deben volver a ver en la academia, BASADO EN LO QUE HA PASADO EN EL MANGA DESDE EL CAPITULO 58. Con algunas cosas nuevas.
1. Capitulo 1: Sentencia Forzosa

Hola, he decidido hacer un Fanfic de Vampire Knight por que es uno de mis mangas favoritos, además, no se, pero quiero que sepan que detesto a Yuki, por el amor de dios, no solo es una estúpida, sino que hace sufrir a todos los personajes a su alrededor, así que este fic es para darle su merecido, bueno no crean que es un fic yaoi, sino, algo que será un fic mas real.

Bueno, aclaro los personajes, no me pertenecen, solo a Hino Matsuri, una excelente mangaka, bueno aquí vamos, espero buenas criticas, por cierto, si no veo mas de 5 reviews, no hay siguiente capitulo, será esa mi regla, ya que bueno, me gusta ser reconocida, de antemano gracias por leer esto, y les aseguro, será de su agrado.

Nota:

Los argumentos irán en letra sencilla, pero los pensamientos estarán escritos en negrita y cursiva, y colocados en signos de mayor y menor.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sentencia Forzosa.

Era una tarde rojiza, que parecía marcar el inicio de lo serian cosas decisivas en la academia Cross, había 3 personas en la oficina del director Cross Kaien, Zero Kiryu, Yagari y el mismo Director, los 3 con caras serias, entonces Zero golpeo el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos, molesto.

Zero: Y lo dice así....

Yagari: No queda de otra muchacho.

Cross: Para eso se fundo esta escuela, debes entenderlo Zero-kun.

Zero: Los vampiros no deben volver a esta escuela...este no es su lugar, ellos son monstruos, que no deben estar con los humanos. Y en especial esos dos, volverán aquí, eso solo serán mas problemas.

Cross: Pero Zero...._**Hizo una expresión infantil**_...Yo quiero ver a los adorables vampiros...

Zero se molestaba cada vez que el adoptaba esa manera de ser, pero Yagari intervino, de una manera mas correcta.

Yagari: Sabes que ese fue un acuerdo que se hizo desde hace tiempo, después del incidente de hace mas de un año, se han reanudado las relaciones con los vampiros, o mas bien, Kuran Kaname, a forzado que esto suceda de nuevo, así, solo podemos aceptar.

Zero salió de la habitación tan agresivamente, que se escucho por toda la escuela, la escuela estaba en medio de semestre de clases, y Zero había dejado de ser el prefecto de la clase nocturna, el sabia que tal vez era cuestión de tiempo que los vampiros volverán a la academia, pero lo que realmente lo dejaba inquieto, era una presencia en especial, aunque ni en sus pensamientos quería aceptarlo, Kuran Yuki, siempre estaría en su mente, la persona a la que mas quería proteger, resulto ser una de las personas a las que mas quería asesinar, un vampiro de sangre pura, le hervía la sangre, no lo podía soportar, además, la volvería a ver, no sabia si se podría controlar, para amarla o matarla, ella siempre estaría en su mente como alguien importante, y eso no lo podría cambiar.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, se topo con Wakaba la amiga de Yuki, venia con otra muchacha, aunque era muy solitaria sin Yuki, su amiga de muchos años, trataba de seguir, miro al peliblanco, y le hablo.

Wakaba: Es verdad?...

El se detuvo un poco, y le miro, contestando su pregunta al aire. Las otras muchachas le temían a Zero, así que solo siguieron de largo, dejándolos solos.

Zero: Así que te has enterado....

Wakaba: Si volverán, no lo puedo creer, estoy feliz por Yuki, pero...pero no es malo eso.

Zero: Lo es, aléjate de ellos, solo te meterán en problemas.

Y Zero continuo con su paso, ella le alcanzo a decir.

Wakaba: Yuki es una buena chica, y es mi amiga, yo no lo temo.

Zero no quiso decir mas, quería creer eso, pero, todo lo que en su vida le habían enseñado era el odio a los vampiros, quienes le quitaron todo, Shizuka Hiou, le quito su humanidad, ahora estaba ligado a unas pastillas, para no tomar sangre, la única sangre que le había quitado la sed era la de Yuki, pero sabia que eso era un tabú, lo confundía, todo era difícil, camino tanto, que llego hasta el establo, su refugio, con White Lily, esa yegua, era un sitio donde le gustaba estar, un sitio alejado de todo, le pego a una fila de heno, no sabia que pensar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era, en que no debía confiar en Kuran Kaname, el no estaba allí por razones políticas y muchos por el bien de la humanidad y los vampiros, ese, se traía algo entre manos, siempre era así, ese tipo no era de fiar, así que, si podía, lo mataría.

En la dirección seguían platicando, el director y Yagari, de los preparativos del regreso de la clase nocturna.

Cross: Los alumnos regresaran, la próxima semana, estarán en el viejo dormitorio, mientras se termina la construcción del dormitorio nuevo.

Yagari: Si, incluso han venido así de rápido, no les importo sino tenían donde dormir, aunque yo creo que a ti no te hubiera importado ponerlos en el edificio de la clase diurna.

Cross: Oh eres cruel, pero, no, ni yo haría eso, Yuki tiene poco tiempo como sangre pura, no quiero arriesgarla, por nada del mundo.

Yagari saco uno de sus cigarros, y lo encendió.

Yagari: Si, y tu harías todo por proteger a esa niña, sabes, deberían dejarla volar sola un rato, la han consentido mucho.

Cross: Pero si para mi ella es muy importante, y para Zero lo es también aunque ese muchacho se niegue a aceptarlo.

Yagari: Esta en una edad difícil, enfrentando cosas difíciles.

Alguien toco la puerta, y entro, sin esperar a ser aceptado, era el joven nuevo maestro, Kaito, quien en realidad era un cazador de vampiros, se acerco a los dos adultos.

Kaito: Buenas Tardes Director, Yagari-Sensei.

Cross: Oh Kaito-kun, que rápido has regresado.

Kaito: No podía ausentarme mucho, mis alumnos me extrañarían.

Yagari: Lo has hecho Kaito.

Kaito: Así es, si que fue difícil rastrearle.

Cross: De que hablan los dos, no me escondan cosas.

Yagari: No te hemos escondido nada, solo no te comentamos nada.

Cross: Es lo mismo...desde hace días los he visto muy misteriosos, y ahora que Kaito-kun ha salido, quiero saber que es lo que sucede.

Yagari: No te ocultábamos, es solo, que estábamos buscando a alguien.

Cross: Como que buscando?

Yagari: Así es, buscábamos un remplazo que hacia falta.

Cross: Remplazo, no hace falta nadie.

Yagari: Así es, faltaba el remplazo del otro prefecto de la clase nocturna, el nuevo guardián.

Cross: De que hablan, no hace falta nadie para ese puesto, esta Zero-kun.

Kaito: Director, anteriormente había dos personas con esas responsabilidades, no debe ser la excepción, encontramos a la persona perfecta.

Cross: Oh Traerán a otro cazador de vampiros, mis alumnos se asustaran.

Yagari: Tonterías, además, es perfecto así, ocupábamos mas ayuda, ahora que serán dos sangre pura, ocupamos a alguien que pueda ser de utilidad.

Cross: De que hablan, si, los únicos capaces en la asociación de vampiros, somos nosotros y Zero-kun.

Kaito: Yagari-san, no le ha dicho aun...

Cross: De que....no me escondan cosas!!!!

Yagari: No lo hacemos, es una cazador competente, mi ultimo aprendiz de hecho, que deje bajo cuidado de Kaito, hace unos meses, pero ahora que ambos estamos aquí, no podemos dejarle sin supervisión, además ya es hora de que continúe con sus estudios, es muy joven como para solo matar vampiros.

Cross: Que edad tiene?

Kaito: Solo tiene 16 años, regresara de una misión en el norte mañana.

Cross: Fue solo a una misión a esa edad, debe ser un prodigio.

Yagari: Claro, yo no tomo a cualquiera como pupilo, aunque ella es muy temperamental.

Cross: Ella?, es una chica, _**se puso infantil de nuevo**_ Una linda chica vendrá!!!!

Kaito: Así es, ira a matar a unos rezagados nivel-e en el norte, no me dejo acompañarla, pero dijo que vendría mañana.

Cross: Como pudiste dejarla sola!!!!

Yagari: No le pasara nada.

Cross: Para que estés tan confiado, debe ser muy capaz.

Yagari: Así es, es la indicada para el trabajo.

Los 3 se quedaron en la oficina, era difícil averiguar lo que pasaría, los vampiros volverían, nuevas amenazas se cernían en la academia, pero, había muchos factores que contar, pero eso poco a poco se iría develando.

En una habitación oscura sin ventanas, estaba leyendo un libro bajo la luz de una vela, Kuran Kaname, una puerta se abrió, era Yuki con el pelo mojado, y en pijama, Kaname le miro y le sonrió, ella se sentó a su lado.

Kaname: Anda, dime que piensas....

Yuki: Oni-sama, yo...

Cerro el libro, y se acerco a ella, poniéndose frente a ella, toco su cabello mojado.

Kaname: Tu cabello esta mojado, podrías enfermar, vamos, yo lo secare por ti.

Yuki: Oni-sama, no evadas los temas....¡¿Por que vamos a volver a la academia Cross?!...

Le tomo de la mano, y la puso en sus labios, con tal gentileza como si tuviera a lo mas delicado del mundo con el en esa mano, y beso la mano.

Kaname: Confía en mi, todo, es por ti Yuki, lo eres todo para mi, lo he dicho antes, si dudas de mi, puedes usar Artemis, y matarme...así lo quieres verdad Yuki....

Ella volteo de lado su cara, Kaname lo era todo para ella, o por lo menos, era lo que quería pensar, había tantas cosas que los unían, el amor, el agradecimiento, la sangre, todo lo que el había hecho por ella.

Yuki: Oni-sama, yo debo estar igual de sucia que tu, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no me niegues eso, no me engañes con palabras.

Kaname: Oh Yuki, debes estar hambrienta, solo yo....puedo saciar tu eterna sed...

Yuki: Oni-sama...

Ella mostro sus colmillos, miro el cuello de Kaname, y poco a poco se acerco a su cuello, ansiaba tanto su sangre, el sabor de ella, Kaname estaba destinado para ella, y ella para el, no había mas opciones, aunque había veces, que cuando, mordía a Kaname, recordaba a Zero, ella no sabia bien lo que sentía por Zero, pero siempre pensaba en el en esos momentos, recordando la ultima vez que le vio, en aquella fiesta, recordó su esencia y el sabor de su sangre, le había dolido que la ignorara como si no valiera nada, pero no sabia que podía hacer, pero ahora que sabia que volvería a la academia Cross, podría verlo, aunque había jurado matarla, ella sabia que el no se atrevería, por lo menos, Kaname no lo permitiría, no sabia que hacer, pero por lo menos estaba segura, de que, ella siempre seria importante para el, y los demás, dejo de morder el cuello de Kaname, tenia rastros de sangre en su boca, los iba a saborear, pero recibió un beso de Kaname en cuanto se separo, un dulce beso, que sintió con mucho amor, Kaname quería probarla poco a poco, con el beso, sentía su aliento por su boca, jugando con sus labios y luego con su lengua, con una respiración aguda, entonces se separaron, el corazón de Yuki latía muy rápidamente.

Kaname: Yuki, has podido sentir mi amor, cuando termine todo esto, tu serás mi esposa.

Yuki: Cuando acabe? Esposa?

Kaname: _**Se levanto del sillón**_ Así es, solo confía en mi.

El salió de la habitación, de nuevo dejándola con dudas, todo era confuso para ella, había tantos misterios, pero, debía confiar en Kaname.

*****************

Que les pareció este capitulo?, les deja dudas, créanme, este será el inicio de muchas cosas crueles en la vida de todos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Caminos Nuevos

Por el momento actualizo, gracias por leer.

Capitulo 2: Caminos Nuevos.

Era el alba, y Zero venia caminando por las vacías calles de la ciudad que colindaba con la academia, a veces daba rondas, para poder cerciorarse, que el área estaba libre de vampiros, pero en esta ocasión, solo quería caminar, podía sentir a los humanos en sus casas, los olores, las voces y ruidos que vienen con los nuevos días, por lo menos estaba mas tranquilo, algo que le dijera que cosas hacer para tranquilizarse.

En una tienda las luces se encendían, iban a comenzar a abrir los locales, eso quería decir que era mas tarde de lo que pensaba, debía volver a la academia, aunque sentía que no había nada que de verdad le esperase allí, pero por instinto seguía con las cosas, era la único que tenia, seguir adelante, metió las manos a sus bolsillos, y pudo sentir la bloody rose.

Zero: _No lo entiendo, por que esta arma obedeció lo que Kuran Kaname le pidió...Demonios ese tipo, me molesta_

Era verdad, cuando la utilizo para matar a Kuran Rido, no tubo problemas, pero cuando intento matar a Kuran Kaname, esa arma no lo obedeció, a pesar de que estaba fusionado con ella, por los efectos de la sangre de los sangre pura, esa arma, no lastimo al vampiro, e incluso cuando el mismo quiso dejar de atacar con ella, la misma no lo obedeció, solo hasta que Yuki, lo ayudo, de nuevo, pudo librarse de ella, odiaba estar a merced de los demás, a merced de ella.

Llego hasta la entrada de la escuela, los alumnos ya iban a sus actividades, definitivamente era tarde, no le importaba mucho, pero había a quienes si lo molestaban por eso, y en efecto, en la entrada de la escuela, se encontró a Cross Kaien.

Cross: _**Estaba serio, con una cara solemne**_ Zero-kun, ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Pero el peliblanco, lo ignoro, y solo entro a las instalaciones de la escuela, pasando de lado al ex-cazador.

Cross: No es bueno que hagas esas cosas, estaba preocupado, sabes que como estudiante no debes salir de aquí.

Se molesto por esos argumentos, lo quería controlar, y eso no lo podía permitir, después de todo, el mintió, el sabia la verdad, sabia que lo estaban utilizando, todo de nuevo por los Kuran, ¿Por que todo en ese lugar tenia que ver con ellos?, entonces mientras subía las escaleras, dijo.

Zero: No soy como ellos, si te preocupaba que hiciera otras cosas, no las hice.

Cross: No quise decir eso Zero-kun, sin embargo, tu me preocupas.

Zero: No te pedí eso...

Cross: Zero...por lo menos, ve a la junta de medio día con Yagari y Kaito-kun...Hay algo que quiero decirte.

El joven solo siguió de largo, iba a clases, aunque a veces le parecían aburridas, era lo mas parecido a tranquilidad, no les hablaba mucho a sus compañeros, no quería tener nada que ver con las personas de la academia, y las jóvenes de la escuela, no le interesaban, además, de que muchas de ellas le tomaron odio, cuando era el prefecto de la clase nocturna, para ellas el era el enemigo de su amor. Eso aun mas le molestaba, que no sabían ellas, que esos eran lobos con pieles de cordero, que las matarían en menos de unos segundos, si tenían sed, esa idiotas, no lo sabían. Entro al salón y se sentó en su asiento usual.

En un castillo, estaban reunidos varios miembros de la ex-clase nocturna, teniendo una dura discusión.

Aidou: Entonces, debemos hacer que Kaname-sama lo resuelva...

Ruca: No digas tonterías Aidou, no debemos molestar a Kaname-sama, esto podemos resolverlo nosotros.

Aidou: No, tu quieres resolverlo a tu favor, y eso simplemente no me gusta.

Ruca: Kaname-sama y Yuki-sama tienen mejores cosas que hacer que seleccionar al nuevo vice-presidente de la clase nocturna.

Aidou: Yo considero que es muy importante, ahora que Ichiyou no esta, alguien debe tomar ese puesto, y el mas indicado soy yo!!

Shiki Senri se encontraba solo sentado, comiendo un poco, Rima a su lado, solo miraba fastidiada la pelea de los dos mayores admiradores del poderoso Kuran, Kain Akatsuki, solo miraba tranquilamente las cosas, era su manera de analizar todo, entonces mientras ambos discutían eso, Shiki levanto su mano, de una manera disimulada, haciendo que le mirasen.

Aidou: ¿Que es eso?...¿para que levantas la mano?...

Siempre apático, pero respondió tranquilamente, mientras comía su habitual dulce.

Shiki: Para dar mi voto...

Aidou: Votas por mi....gracias veo que te das cuenta de mi potencial y mi habilidad.

Ruca: Cállate, no eres eso, no eres el mas adecuado, y tu Shiki no lo alientes....

Shiki: No lo aliento...mi voto no es para el.

Ruca: Oh que bien, has decidido apoyarme, muy buena elección.

Entonces rima también levanto apáticamente su mano, Ruca sonrió.

Ruca: Que bueno que ambos me den su apoyo.

Rima: No lo hacemos....desde hace rato decidimos que el ideal para el puesto, es Akatsuki....

Ambos: Hai....

Aidou-Ruca: Que demonios!

Rima: Si, es el menos escandaloso, y además, esas son las ordenes que envió Kaname con Seiren, desde ayer, pero ninguno le presto atención.

Aidou: Que....están seguros, Kaname-sama dijo eso?

Senri: Aunque Ichiyou no este, yo considero que el sigue siendo el vice-presidente, pero por mientras, Akatsuki suena bien, además el ya sabia.

Ruca: ¡¿Es verdad Akatsuki?!

Serenamente les dijo, el ya lo sabia, pero de cierta manera le gustaba ver a los dos pelear, por eso no había dicho nada, su manera de ser, a veces desesperaba a los demás, pero así, el se sentía mas cómodo.

Akatsuki: Si....Kaname me lo pidió.

Aidou: Por que confió en ti, mas que en mi, que he sido su colaborador, y he ayudado, a Yuki-sama con sus estudios.

Ruca: Yo también lo he hecho, no eres nadie especial.

Aidou: Tu tampoco.

Akatsuki, sabia la razón por las cuales lo había elegido, y eso era, por que le tenia confianza, y sabia que haría todo lo posible para proteger a quienes quería, y no traicionar a las personas que apreciaba, así que solo miro como de nuevo, Ruca y Aidou peleaban, entonces Rima hablo despistadamente.

Rima: La verdad, no esperaba volver a la Academia Cross....después de aquel día....

Shiki: Pero volvemos...debo apoyar a mis primos.

Akatsuki: Shiki, supe que viste a Ichiyou, ¿no sabes donde esta?

Shiki: No, Takuma, es un tonto....siempre es tan sentimental, no siempre puede arreglar las cosas con una sonrisa...

Rima: Ichiyou, sabe lo que hace...

Akatsuki: Kaname sigue confiando en el, así que, por lo menos, sabemos que el esta por allí.

Aidou: ¡Pues mas le vale regresar pronto, desaparecer así, no tiene perdón!

Ruca: Habíamos pensado que estaba muerto, pero Kaname-sama supo todo este tiempo que el se encontraba vivo, a veces hay cosas que no entiendo, pero yo siempre confiare en Kaname-sama.

Akatsuki: Lo mejor, es que ya vayamos a dormir, el sol ha salido.

Aidou: Si, platicamos toda la noche, y tengo hambre, y quiero darme un buen baño....oye Ruca, tus sirvientas, ¿tienen lo que encargue?

Ruca: Si, tienen tus sabanas especiales, y tus esencias.

Aidou: ¡Que bien!

Shiki: Consentido.

Aidou: ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, MODELO INTERNACIONAL!

Rima: Aidou-san, eres muy llorón.

Pero el solo se fue cerrando la puerta muy agresivamente, Akatsuki, estaba preocupado, ¿que debía hacer este tiempo en la academia Cross para ayudarles a sus amigos?, sabia que cosas duras venían, pero solo podía aguardar y actuar como era debido.

El tiempo pasaba, y a era la hora en la que Zero debía estar en la oficina del Director Cross, así que fue, que mas podía hacer, entro rápidamente, ya Kaito y Yagari se encontraban allí.

Cross: ¡Que bueno que has venido Zero-kun....anda anda entra!

Solo entro, y llego a cierto punto intermedio de la habitación.

Yagari: Así que te fuiste a pasear por allí, en la noche muchacho.

Zero: No sabia que caminar estaba prohibido.

Kaito: No lo esta Zero, pero sabes que no debes hacerlo.

Zero: Si es para lo que me querían aquí, ¿Ya puedo irme?.

Cross: Espera Zero-kun, hay algo que debo comentarte, es sobre los prefectos de la clase nocturna.

Al escuchar eso, sintió nostalgia, el tenia ese puesto, con Yuki, ella lo apoyaba, aunque no tenia gran entrenamiento, a veces, su compañía le agradaba, aunque siempre le metía en problemas.

Zero: Que hay con eso, si quieres que sea prefecto de nuevo, lo hare, no permitiré, que esos monstruos anden sin vigilancia aquí.

Kaito: Es impresionante que hables así de ellos, cuando, tu eres como ellos.

Zero solo le miro con odio, era una clara muestra de agresión, pero no tenia intensión de pelear con Kaito, aunque antes le había conocido, cuando era aprendiz de cazador de vampiros, así que solo se tranquilizo y Yagari intervino.

Yagari: Eso ya lo sabemos, chico, pero faltaba que alguien se hiciera cargo del otro puesto.

Zero: Yo puedo perfectamente hacerlo.

Kaito: Un vampiro vigilando a otros, si, es una buena idea, no, alguien vendrá a hacer eso.

Zero: Así, que quieren vigilarme.

Kaito: No todo eres tu Zero, alguien debe vigilar a los dos sangre pura que vienen, tu solo, no podrías.

Zero: No ocupo ayuda, esta escuela no necesita mas cazadores para que sean prefectos.

Cross: Yo tampoco lo aceptaba, pero la propuesta me pareció buena, así que no te pongas en ese plan Zero-kun.

Como no se iba a molestar, querían imponer a la fuerza a un extraño, alguien peligroso, no confiaba mucho en nadie, y menos alguien impuesto a la fuerza, en ese instante alguien toco la puerta, y se abrió, unas leves dedos se asomaron.

_**Buenas Tardes, este...aquí esta la oficina del Director Cross...**_

Cross: Si, pero estamos algo ocupados.

Entonces se asomo por la puerta una joven, con el uniforme, al verla, por un segundo, se sorprendió, tenia el mismo color de pelo que el de Yuki, algunas de sus facciones eran parecidas, por un segundo, creyó verla, pero tenia el pelo algo mas largo que Yuki que cuando era prefecta.

Chica: Hola, oh, así que si di con el lugar...

Cross: Regresa a clases, mas tarde te ayudo en tu problema.

Pero Yagari le hizo una seña a la muchacha con la cara, para que pasase, Zero no volteaba.

Yagari: Así que llegaste, incluso te has puesto el uniforme.

Cross: ¿No me digas que es ella?

Kaito: Así es, ella es la nueva prefecta de la clase nocturna.

Entonces Zero volteo un poco, y miro a la persona, era una joven, tenia algunas semejanzas con Yuki, pero su mirada era distinta, usaba unos guantes negros, aunque sus dedos estaban descubiertos, en la mano izquierda, el guante tenia el símbolo de la asociación de cazadores, parecía una muchacha sencilla, ¿Esa era la persona que vigilaría a los vampiros?, estaba algo extrañado, jamás la había visto antes.

De inmediato Cross fue verla, con su sutil aspecto infantil, sonriendo.

Cross: ¡Eres tan adorable, y vienes en el paquete sencillo, oh que gusto será tenerte aquí!....¿Como te llamas?.

Chica: Es justo como Yagari dijo que usted seria, exagerado, ocultando sus verdaderas intensiones, mi nombre es Kurozuka....Kurozuka Kara, gusto en conocerlos, es bonito el uniforme, Hola Kaito, Yagari, me da gusto verles.

Yagari: Es bueno ver que te ha ido bien en las misiones, estabas en el norte.

Kara: Así es, termine la misión, fui al consejo y vine directamente para este sitio, si que esta lejano y escondido, ideal para que los vampiros se oculten.

Cross: Oh mi escuela te ha impresionado, me da gusto.

Kara: Si, me impresiona como esta descuidado todo, pero bien, será interesante conocer a los hijos pródigos de la sociedad vampírica.

Zero la miro, no sabia que esperar, pero hablo.

Zero: Acaso te parece interesante estar a lado de esos monstruos.

Kara: Así que eres Kiryu Zero, mucho gusto, te respeto, estar tan cerca de ellos, y no haberlos matado, espero podamos colaborar todos de la manera mas adecuada.

Zero: No me gusta estar cuidando principiantes, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Kara: Gracias por tu preocupación, lo tomare en cuenta. Cross, dígame, mis actividades, la verdad, no se muy bien, pero que es lo que hare aquí?.

Cross: Oh, no empecemos todavía, dime como te fue en el norte, me dijeron, que fuiste a cazar algunos nivel-e, rezagados, como te fue....

Kara: Solo eran 16 nivel-e y un noble que los manejaba.

Para ser joven, las misiones de reconocimiento, no se las asignaban a muchos, debían ser rápidos y silenciosos, para que avisaran a los demás cazadores y eliminar los blancos.

Cross: Que bueno que escapaste de ese sitio sin problemas.

Kara: ¿Escapar?, Yagari-san, acaso me confundí, mi misión no era exterminarlos a todos...por que si es así, los mate....

Yagari: No te equivocaste, que bueno que hayas cumplido con la misión.

Kara: Ya me había asustado, por que podrían regañarme por matarlos.

Estaba muy tranquila, hablando de eso, pero Cross, supo de inmediato, que para una niña, era demasiado, para un cazador normal, lo era, solo algunos cazadores como el o Yagari, eran capaces de enfrentarse a esas cantidad de vampiros o peor aun, un noble vampiro, y matarlo, ¿que clase de cazador era ella?, jamás había oído de ella, el consejo la tenia bien escondida, aunque el se había hecho en parte cargo del consejo, nadie le había mencionado de ella. Por otra parte Zero, sabia lo mismo que Cross, ella no era normal, si era cierto lo que decía, pero había otra duda.

Cross: Oh y tu arma anti-vampiros, ¿Donde esta?...

Kara: Aquí la tengo conmigo, ¿Por que?...

Cross: Es que no debes portar objetos peligrosos en clase, esta prohibido, dime que arma tienes y la guardare con gusto.

Kara: Este...no puedo decir cual es mi arma, pero descuide, no es peligrosa, enserio...la se usar muy bien.

Cross: Como que no me dirás, que problema puede haber con eso.

Yagari: Hace poco la obtuvo, apenas dos meses, pero por el momento, confía en mi, no puedes saberlo.

Kaito: Cross-san, Kara, como nuevo elemento en esta academia, debe guardar la mayor discreción posible, ella es la mayor arma de defensa para los estudiantes.

Cross: Ella....es la mayor arma, Kara-chan, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

Kara: Lo lamento, pero, los vampiros han vuelto a esta escuela, la ultima vez, con el propósito de ocultar a Kuran Yuki, y usted lo permitió, utilizando a Kiryu Zero, y recursos importantes, pero, nuestra mayor prioridad en la asociación es proteger a los estudiantes, actuare, según esos datos, Yagari y Kaito me han informado la situación, así, que les ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Zero: Dime....no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas verdad?

Kara: No soy optimismo, pero desde luego que lo se, y se lo que ellos pueden hacerles a los estudiantes, o incluso a ti, que fuiste manipulado por los Kuran, pero yo no puedo ser manipulada, y quieras o no, yo no voy a permitir, que alguien sea de nuevo lastimado por los sangre pura, ni siquiera tu.

La mirada de esa joven, era dura, arrogante, pero a la vez tranquila, era como Yuki, antes de todo lo que había pasado hace un año, pero esta joven, portaba algo que Yuki no, el valor de enfrentar las cosas.

Cross: Bueno, no discutamos, entonces después me dirás que arma usas, pero no debes dejar de decirme eh....

Kara: Ya veremos, ¿Pero entonces dígame cuales serian mis funciones?

Yagari: No creas que escaparas de las clases Kara, también vendrás a clases.

Kara: Como puedo cumplir mi deber, si me imponen clases Yagari, Kaito ayúdame.

Kaito: Debes asistir, ya has faltado a algunas clases, con el entrenamiento y las misiones, no avanzas.

Kara: No me parece justo....pero que puedo hacerle, ustedes son mis tutores...entonces, además de las clases, ¿que voy a hacer?.

Yagari: Cross....anda dile.

Cross: Tengo una mejor idea, Zero-kun, dale un recorrido por la escuela, explícale, tu eres el otro prefecto....

Entonces el se notaba algo molesto, pero le inquietaba esta nueva persona.

Kara: Saben, deje mi maleta en la entrada, iré por ella, y ya me da el recorrido de la escuela, vine desde gremio, sin detenerme.

Cross: Entonces Zero, llévala al dormitorio, que sepa cual es su habitación, y le explicas sus funciones como prefecta.

Zero salió de la habitación, y ella le siguió, hizo reverencia para salir, y le siguió, el no quería hablar mucho, pero, de alguna manera esta situación era similar a antes, una chica rara, a quien cuidar, no sabia bien que pensar.

Kara: Ah bueno, y tu tienes 17 años verdad.

Zero: Si....

Kara: Oh tienes mucho tiempo con Cross verdad...Yagari, a veces me contaba de ti...

Zero: El fue tu instructor....

Kara: También lo fue Kaito, oye si no quieres venir, yo averiguo sola como ir a mi dormitorio, y mas tarde me explicas lo que dijo Cross.

Pero se miraba en la entrada, una única maleta, de esas de rueditas, y la comenzó a jalar, ella se emparejo a su lado.

Kara: Gracias.

Salieron de ese edificio, para ir al dormitorio del sol, era un lugar hermoso, los alumnos, los miraban, preguntándose, ¿quien era ella?, ¿Por que Zero le ayudaba?.

Kara: No necesito que te esfuerzos, se perfectamente que el sol te molesta...solo vete, puedo hacerlo completamente sola.

Esta joven, hacia lo que los demás, lo ignoraba, no lo molestaba ni nada, no se parecía a ella en lo absoluto, era mas dura, incluso había tratado al principio algo cruel a Cross, mostraba arrogancia. Entonses el comenzó a hablar.

Zero: Como prefectos, a las 6 pm, después de clases, debemos ir al dormitorio de la luna, que estará terminado dentro de 8 días, y evitar el contacto vampiro-humano, proteger a los humanos, evitar que se hablen mas de lo necesario los vampiros y los alumnos, hacer que los alumnos entren a su dormitorio, y vigilar que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna hagan estupideces, solo somos mediadores, si hacen algo idiota, le decimos al director, esa es toda nuestra tarea.

Kara: Si que es molesta....veo tu fastidio, los proteges mas a ellos que los estudiantes, y al final Cross no hace mucho.

Eso era lo que en escancia, Zero creía, alguien lo había dicho en voz alta, ella, era parecida a el.

Zero: Ese es el dormitorio de las mujeres....

Kara: Entonces iré a pedir mi espacio correspondiente.

Pero Zero entro al edifico, de alguna manera, el era caballeroso, no lo podía evitar, se topo con la maestra encargada.

Zero: Ella es una nueva estudiante, el director dice que le de una habitación.

Maestra: Oh ya veo....la cama de Yuki sigue libre, ella era tu hermana no, sabes cual era...le asignare esa.

Zero: Ya veo...

Kara miro la expresión, del peliblanco, y hablo un poco.

Kara: Yo....no tienes que ir, gracias por acompañarme.

Zero: No me molesta...anda camina.

Entonces ambos subieron por las escaleras, al segundo piso, la tercera puerta de la izquierda, Zero abrió la puerta, la cama vacía, la otra ocupada, era la de la amiga de Yuki, Wakaba, pero ella no estaba.

Kara: Se ve bien....

Pero entonces un gruñido del estimado de ella, se hizo muy evidente, Zero miro a ella.

Zero: ¿No has comido?

Kara: No...desde como hace....mmm veamos, 3 días...mientras estaba cazando a otros vampiros antes de la misión en el norte.

Zero: 3 días....

Entonces de sus bolsillos, Zero saco una barra de granola y la extendió, entonces se la ofreció, entonces ella rápidamente la iba a tomar, con una cara muy infantil, y una sonrisa, pero entonces ella se detuvo en seco, y retiro su mano.

Kara: No, así esta bien...comeré mas tarde, no lo necesito.

Zero noto que algo le pasaba, por un segundo mostro una cara muy amable, pero de nuevo volvió a tener una actitud mas formal y fría.

Zero: Entonces vamos...

Kara: Te sigo.

En la oficina de Cross, el miraba por la ventana, algo preocupado.

Cross: Como que ella solo tiene un año siendo cazadora de vampiros, con razón no la conocía, como es posible que en menos de un año, le den misiones tan complejas...

Yagari: Te lo dije, ella es la adecuada para el trabajo, así como Zero ella nació para matar vampiros, aunque no tiene descendencia de cazadores de vampiros, avanza con gran facilidad, yo la he visto en acción.

Kaito: Ella es capaz de detener a los sangre pura en caso de problemas y que no se repita lo de hace un año, además, jamás podría ser controlada por los vampiros.

Cross: No me agrada que me escondan detalles de ese tipo, y menos algo que puede poner en peligro a mis estudiantes.

Yagari: Al contrario, ella es lo que esperábamos, es bueno, que el anterior líder no la conoció, sino la hubiera utilizado, llego en el momento mas adecuado, ya que nadie sabe de su existencia.

En la casa de los Kuran, Kaname estaba viendo unos papeles en su escritorio, en ese instante llego Serien, se inclino, y este noto algo.

Kaname: ¿Por que esta temblando Serien?.

Seiren: Kaname-sama....fui a ver a quien me pidió, pero he visto algo....

Kaname: Oh...entonces deberías explicármelo.

Seiren: Alguien asesino de una manera brutal a Hitsomasa-san, y sus sirvientes, yo pude ver muy poco, pero, fue rápido y brutal, pude ver que tenia el símbolo de la Asociación de Cazadores, pero no le conocía.

Kaname: Si te has asustado, debió de ser alguien interesante...

************

Fin del capitulo.

Espero les haya quedado dudas, que les haya gustado, ya saben, escriban un poco.

!Gracias!


	3. Capitulo 3: Cruel Realidad

Capitulo 3: Cruel Realidad.

Yuki caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, talvez cuando había vivido con su padres, Juuri y Haruka, se le hacían pasillos tan comunes, aunque se le había restringido en su corta niñez vivida en esa casa, salir mas allá de la puerta principal, ese era todo su mundo.

Había rincones, en los que recordaba se escondía detrás de los muebles, era tan pequeña, su padre, la buscaba como loco, ella no sabia que su inocente juego era tortura para sus padres, que su tío era la mayor amenaza, entonces cuando la encontraba, sus ojos demostraban una inmensa felicidad, no sabia por que su padre entraba en pánico, su madre llegaba con lagrimas, nunca comprendió por que su madre lloraba a veces por ella, por que la protegían tanto.

Kaname la miraba caminar por la casa, su felicidad era tan grande, que no lo podía expresar, desde pequeña, su deber, era cuidarla, no solo por que seria su futura esposa, sino por que ella, lo miraba simplemente como su hermano, no como todos los demás, el imponente hijo de dos grandes sangre pura, que ya habían vivido 3000 años, la nobleza de su mundo sombrío, regido por sombras.

Kaname: ¿Buscas algo Yuki?

Ella se sorprendió, se detuvo en seco y le miro algo apenada.

Yuki: Es solo Oni-sama, que me gusta caminar por la casa, como cuando era niña, a veces, pienso que oto-san u oka-san, saldrán de alguna puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Kaname: Es bueno que ellos estén en tus memorias, con gran amor, ellos dieron mucho por ti, eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yuki: Oni-sama, a veces, no comprendo, por que nuestro tío, hizo todo eso.

Kaname: El tenia ambiciones Yuki, todos los sangre pura las tienen, nuestro poder, no tiene limites, pero si quieres una razón, fue por amor…a la sangre.

Yuki: El era nuestro tío, ¿Por qué…por que tanto odio a nuestros padres?, incluso menciono a nuestra madre, me dijo que yo era como ella, y me hablaba como si fuera ella…

Kaname: _**Camino hasta Yuuki, le dio su brazo, ella lo tomo y caminaron por la casa…**_ Rido, el aprecio profundamente a nuestra madre, ella, eligió a nuestro padre, y vivió con el su vida, como le pareció mas apropiado, nunca lo olvides.

Yuki: Si, Oni-sama…

La condujo por una serie de puertas, hasta que llegaron a una habitación, algo sucia.

Kaname: Te he pedido que me digas Kaname, simplemente así….

Yuki: Lo se, pero así te decía antes, me gusta decirte así, dime, ¿Dónde estamos?...

Kaname: Esta es la habitación de Rido, si te sirve de algo, busca entre sus cosas, esta casa ha sido de nuestra familia, desde hace tanto, has lo que te plazca con este sitio.

Yuki: No creo que sea correcto, talvez, Shiki-san, nuestro primo, el debería tenerlas.

Kaname iba saliendo de la habitación, y le miro antes de irse.

Kaname: El solo le miro una vez, y eso sucedió en el incidente de hace un año, no creo que le interesen estas cosas, su familia, los Senri, fueron utilizados por Rido, para sus propósitos, ese chico sufrió mucho por culpa de estos incidentes, no querrá tener eso en sus manos, pero como digo, es tu decisión.

El salio de allí, para el los pasillos de esa casa implicaban tantas memorias, que le carcomían el alma, fue hasta un sótano oscuro, una puerta enorme, pero no entro se derrumbo en el piso, recargado de espaldas en esa puerta.

Kaname: Nos hiciste mucho daño Rido, a todos, jugando con cosas que no entendiste, dañando a los demás, sin saber nada, ahora estoy libre y atrapado a la vez, pero por lo menos, en esta ocasión, ella esta aquí….gracias a que Yuki esta aquí, no he perdido la cordura…

El viejo sitio donde se encontraba el dormitorio de la luna, tenia trabajadores que estaban llegando, había ruinas, pero también maquinaria estaba llegando, Cross Kaien estaba viéndolos todos, mirando el conjunto de edificios, Yagari llego con el.

Yagari: Supongo que el edificio estará terminado muy rápido.

Cross: Esta escuela lo necesita, se que estará todo pronto, quiero que este sea el lugar ideal para todos, como se lo prometí a ella.

Yagari: Kuran Juuri, la protectora de este sitio, ella te dio los fondos para este sitio, quien diría, que tú, el mayor asesino de vampiros, el cazador más voraz, seria así de blando al final.

Cross: Hace tiempo no me hubiera imaginado aquí, pero, aun siendo vampiro o humano, todos tenemos derecho a existir, ellos no nacieron eligiendo nada, nacen siendo inocentes, ¿Por qué juzgarlos?, ¿Con que derecho podemos?, en base a eso hice un juramento, y planeo cumplirlo.

Yagari: Esa niña Yuki le costo mucho a la asociación, pensar que te retiraste exclusivamente para criarla.

Cross: Yo considero que ella es muy especial, y como dije voy a protegerla de todos, por que para mi ella es mi hija.

Yagari: Cuando te pones así de serio, no veo como refutarte las cosas, veamos como se comporta esa niña tuya.

Cross: Mas bien me preocupa la tuya, ¿Cómo la controlaras?

Yagari: Respecto a eso, hay un favor que quiero pedirte…

Cross: Un favor, ¿A mi?

Zero y Kara caminaban en los alrededores de la escuela, solo eso hacían, no hablaban, entonces el joven hablo.

Zero: Ahora que ves la escuela, ya sabes cuanto terreno se deberá cubrir en la noche, ¿Algo que decir?

Kara: Buenas noches, gracias.

La joven se fue, la escuela era hermosa, grandes construcciones, salones bellos, áreas grandes, muchos sitios donde esconderse, la atmósfera era bella, es una pena, que solo se podría disfrutar sin vampiros, había deberes que cumplir, pero pudo notar tristeza en todo el ambiente, su papel era ser observadora, después de todo involucrarse, significaba mostrar debilidad, cuando iba a llegar al dormitorio de jovencitas, el joven cazador Kaito, la esperaba, tenia una mochila, para ella. Se la extendió y la tomo.

Kaito: Son los libros del semestre.

Kara: No pierden el tiempo, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Kaito: El reporte.

Kara: Lo supuse, Zero Kiryu no muestra tendencias de nivel-e.

Kaito: Comprendo, no tenemos permiso de atacar a nadie, no puedes provocarlos, de ninguna manera.

Kara: No lo haré, Kaito-san, respecto a lo que paso con Cross Kaien y mi arma…se que no debo decir nada, pero…

Kaito: Descuida, supongo que aunque le digas de tu arma, no sabrá cual es.

Kara: Ya veo, Buenas noches.

Kaito: Bien…_**Con un tono triste**_ Kara, ¿Todavía no te perdonas?.

La joven solo se fue caminando a la entrada del que seria su nuevo dormitorio, pero le respondió sin verle.

Kara: El perdón no esta hecho para mi, que pase buenas noche…Kaito-sensei.

El joven cazador se fue, hace tiempo, el tuvo duras pruebas que pasar, tuvo que asesinar a su hermano, que se había convertido en vampiro, el deber ante todo, no le gustaban los vampiros, aunque Zero, su amigo de la infancia, se había convertido en uno, no lo podía matar por que no le estaba permitido, pero cuando esto fuera posible, lo mataría, tenia el mismo pensamiento que Zero, los vampiros eran monstruos.

En la habitación de Rido, Yuki tenia un rato solo sentada, diciéndose, ese era su sitio, donde ese hombre guardo odio y rencor, estaba respirando donde el lo hacia, estaba sentada en la cama en la que durmió, trato de ponerse en sus zapatos, pero no pudo.

A un lado, un mueble, con dos cajones, abrió el primero, tenia algunas dudas, primera sorpresa, una revista tan vieja, era de hace 100 años, estaba amarillenta, la saco del cajón, tenia mucha curiosidad, era de modas, de hace tiempo, algunas hojas estaban dobladas, en la ropa de mujer, ¿Acaso buscaba un regalo para alguien?, ¿Cómo alguien como el podría buscar algo para una mujer?, su rostro sediento de sangre, fue lo único que conoció del el, a pesar de ser un hombre tan atractivo, era malvado, se puso la revista en sus muslos, entre abierta, y miro al cajón, una foto, eso si la sorprendió, era su madre, con un vestido rojo, muy casual, con un cinto blanco de adorno, un sombreo blanco, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, su padre, sentado con ella, entonces recordó el vestido, lo había visto señalado en una de las hojas, definitivamente era el mismo, acaso Rido lo había buscado por la foto, no, eso no tenia sentido, no, mas bien, busco el vestido y lo mas probable es que el se lo haya regalado a su madre, miro al reverso de la foto, venia una fecha, coincidía con días después de la publicación de la revista.

Rido le regalo ese vestido a su madre, Kaname tenia razón, el apreciaba mucho a su madre, pero mas bien, comenzó a entender, que mas bien, eso era amor, un profundo amor, ahora recordaba que cuando la ataco, le dijo que ahora a ella la amaría en lugar de Juuri, ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?, esa era la conclusión de Yuki, el estaba triste por que su madre no lo amo, escogió a su padre, ahora recordaba que los Kuran se casaban entre ellos, para mantener la fuerza de su indomable sangre pura, pero fueron 3 kuran, 2 hombres y una mujer, el menor, Rido se quedo solo, talvez, en sus pensamiento, sabia que su madre era la única para el, sintió pena por Rido, por el momento, dejaría esa habitación, no podía hurgar mas en los recuerdos ajenos, no le correspondía, ya tendría el valor de ver mas allá de las cosas, a veces esa era su única defensa, solo ajarse de lo que le dolía, esa había sido una de las cosas por las que quiso al convertirse en sangre pura de nuevo, un corazón mas fuerte.

Bueno aquí dejo este Capitulo.

Saben Rido siempre me dio lastima, ser como el abandonado, creo que su medida dramática para hacerse notar fue todo ese embrollo.

Agradezco sus reviews, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Vientos Fuertes

Hola!

Agradezco tanto sus comentarios, eso realmente me anima, mi pasatiempo ha sido escribir, me esmerare en hacer de este un fic memorable, ya saben, tratare de no olvidar el enfoque misterioso, cuídense y agarrense por que el capitulo esta por comenzar….

Capitulo 4: Vientos Fuertes.

Había visto algo extraño en su habitación, Wakaba Yori, noto que en la cama de su costado, la que siempre había sido de su amiga, tenia un objeto extraño, una maleta, eso le dolía, por que significaba que definitivamente yuki, no volvería, cuando volvió de clases espero ver a la persona que seria su nueva compañera de habitación, pero esta no llego, así que comenzó a hacer su tarea, en su mesa, había una foto de ella con Yuki, sabia todo lo que podía de su amiga, incluso trato de verla en medio de una reunión de vampiros, metida en una maleta, logro ver a su amiga, con quien había convivido desde que entro en la academia hacia muchos años atrás. Inmersa en la foto de ella, alguien abrió la puerta, no la conocía, era una chica que jamás había visto, pero portaba el uniforme de la academia, ella le vio al entrar, Wakaba se levanto de su silla, bestia piyama, y saludo.

Wakaba: Buenas Noches, soy Wakaba Yori, ¿Estarás en esta habitación?

La nueva estudiante le miro, se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos sentada en la cama, le miro.

Kara: Así es, mi nombre es Kara.

Wakaba: OH, ¿En que grupo estarás?

Kara: En el segundo año de preparatoria.

Wakaba: Igual que yo, será bueno tenerte de compañera de clases.

Kara: Descuida, no soy ruidosa, no molesto, no hablo mucho, no estaré mucho en la habitación solo para dormir, no te ocasionaré problemas.

Wakaba: Pero yo no dije eso.

Kara: Lo se, ¿Los baños en donde están?

Wakaba: Al final del pasillo.

Kara: Comprendo, iré a bañarme, ¿A que horas comienzan las clases mañana?

Wakaba: A las 7 am. En el segundo piso salón 3.

Kara: Entonces, allí estaré, iré a bañarme.

Wakaba: Si…

La joven salio, se fue descalza, con su ropa en mano, Wakaba la miraba marcharse, al cerrar la puerta Kara, miro que usaba una muñequera de cuero, y vio el mismo símbolo que zero tenia tatuado en el cuello, y sabia que ese símbolo, era de los cazadores, esa joven, era cazadora, ¿Acaso tenia que ver con la llegada de la clase nocturna?, esa nueva estudiante, ¿Con que propósito venia?, la maleta de la joven estaba semiabierta en la cama, iba revisarla, se acerco hasta ella, iba a procurar dejar todo igual, pero entonces cuando tenia las manos sobre la maleta, de nuevo Kara entro, y miro la acción que iba a cometer contra sus cosas, le miro tranquila y dijo.

Kara: No te preocupes, no hay nada de valor allí, ni información, ¿Eras su amiga verdad?

Wakaba: Yo…

Fue hasta su maleta, y saco unos calcetines, y cerro la maleta. Extendió sus manos al aire, y mostró el símbolo en el guante.

Kara: Kaito-san me hablo de ti, no te metas en problemas por esto, evítate ese dolor…

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero con convicción en los ojos la joven hablo.

Wakaba: Yuki es mi amiga, yo confió en ella.

Kara: Yo nunca puse en duda nada, solo te dije la verdad, esto te meterá en problemas.

Salio de la habitación, Wakaba dejo la intención de ver la maleta, si era de parte de la asociación, era lógico imaginar que no habría allí nada, que pudiera servirle, la vigilaría de cerca, aunque se miraba inofensiva, su instinto le decía, que debía hacer algo mas que observar.

En la casa de Ruca, estaban todos dormidos, en las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero un teléfono sonó, era el de la habitación de Kain, quien con pesadumbre se levanto, el sol había caído, entonces ya era hora de despertar.

Akatsuki: Si.

Escucho atentamente en el teléfono, paso su mano sobre su cabello, mientras escuchaba detenidamente, entonces hablo de nuevo.

Akatsuki: Iremos.

Toco la campana de servicio, y una sirvienta apareció rápidamente, el se estaba cambiando, de una manera sutil.

Sirvienta: Kain-sama, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Kain: Avísales a Aidou y a Shiki, que vamos a salir.

Sirviente: Si, desde luego.

Hizo una reverencia y salio de allí, entonces recordó, lo que hacia días atrás le había dicho Kuran Kaname.

:::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::

Kain estaba en su casa, jugando billar de manera solitaria, un baso de vino, música de jazz, a veces eso era un buen pasatiempo, le ayudaba a relajarse, la puerta se abrió, y entro Kuran Kaname.

Kaname: Buenas Tardes.

Kain le dio un golpe a las bolas de billar esparciéndolas, Kaname tomo un taco, y se acerco a la mesa.

Kain: Yo juego con las bolas chicas.

Kaname: Bien.

Kain le dio un golpe a una, que estaba cerca de la esquina, pero no logro ponerla en donde quería.

Kain: ¿En que puedo ayudarte?, se perfectamente que es una visita.

El mayor de los hermanos Kuran, miraba las bolas, eligió una jugada fácil, con la bola blanca trato de darle, estaba en medio, y le dio, colocándola en el hoyo.

Kaname: Necesito ayuda.

Kain: Ayuda, ¿De mi parte?.

Kaname: …_**Este miraba su siguiente jugada**_… Así es, se que Ichiyou, no vendrá en mucho tiempo, y como lo mencione antes hace unas reuniones, volveré a la academia Cross, no tuve que pensar mucho, que ocupo un vice-presidente de clase, ayúdame.

Intento el tiro pero fallo, casi a propósito.

Kain: No es mi estilo, Hanabusa, lo haría mejor que yo…

Le dio a una bola desde el otro lado de la mesa, Kaname sonrió mucho.

Kaname: Esa es la razón por la que considero que eres el más adecuado, no necesito un administrador, tampoco un lacayo, necesito, alguien que sepa la verdad de las cosas y actué como es debido, tu eres así, ¿Sabes que puedo obligarte?

Kain: Lo se, supongo que seré el vide-presidente.

Kaname: Lo has entendido, de todos, eres el único que puede comprenderme un poco, yo hice todo esto por Yuki, tu sabes, lo que es el amor, como espectador, el anhelo de proteger a alguien.

Kain: Yo no fui a la academia Cross, por ti hace años, fui por Hanabusa y Ruca.

Kaname: Siempre lo supe, debo irme.

Kain: Adiós, espero jugar billar bien de nuevo, no me gusta que me dejen ganar.

Kaname: A mi si, ya que así, es una de las maneras de obtener lo que quiero.

El sangre pura se fue, Kain, sabia que estar de lado de el, era lo justo, y también lo hacia, por que su primo lo idolatraba, y este para el, era su amigo, no iba a dejarle ir solo, no si podía ayudarlo, por otro lado, Ruca, ella siempre amo a Kaname, nunca tuvo ojos para el, pero sabia una cosa irrefutable, ella nunca seria del sangre pura, no era resignación, pero siempre estaría para ella, por que el la amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kain, ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos, Aidou entro, como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Aidou: ¡¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?!

Kain: Kaname, quiere vernos.

Al oír eso, Aidou se preocupo, sabia que volver a la academia, seria duro, aunque habían borrado los recuerdos de los estudiantes, aun conservaba el miedo vivido cuando lucharon con Rido, esa noche y día habían sido largos, le gustaba ser el ídolo de las muchachas, pero le preocupaba Kaname, y además, le había comenzado a tener afecto a Yuki, no sabia que esperar de la situación, pero el se había prometido a si mismo, ayudar todo lo que pudiera, Kaname había sufrido mucho por los deseos de otros, eso no le gustaba, para el, su amigo, era ,muy importante y su deber mas allá de todo era protegerlo.

En la habitación de Shiki, solo tenia el pantalón de la pijama, el todavía se encontraba en la cama, a su lado, Rima, quien tenia una pijama rosa, le tomaba la mano.

Rima: Sino quieres volver, no debes forzarte a ello, te lo he dicho miles de veces, eres demasiado noble, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, por favor, no vayamos.

Pero el joven le tomo la mano, la beso, y cerros sus ojos, y puso la mano de la joven en su corazón.

Shiki: Cuando…el te ataco, no tuve la fuerza para detenerlo, verte lastimada, me dolió mas, pero me enoje conmigo, por no ser fuerte, pero Kaname, busco la manera de ser fuerte y salvarse de eso, yo quiero….yo quiero creer que si me arriesgo, si a veces soy egoísta, podría ser mas, ayudar mas, protegerte mejor, quiero hacer lo mejor que este en mi….

La joven le abrazo, es verdad, cuando Rido tomo su cuerpo, el la ataco, ella quería que el luchara, por que siempre se dejo someter por los deseos de los demás, pero Rido la ataco tan fieramente que casi perdió la vida, hubo momentos en los que se sintió casi morir, pero recordó unos brazos calidos, que la llevaban, abrió los ojos por unos segundos y vio los hermosos ojos azules de Shiki, el la estaba protegiendo, era de nuevo el, al verlo bien, se sintió completa, después el la llevo a un lugar seguro, y platicaron esa tarde, algo en Shiki había cambiado, y eso era que ahora tenia confianza en si mismo, y con las palabras que le acababa de decir, ella estaba en parte feliz por el, aunque temía que le pasase algo, así que solo pudo decir lo único que seria lo que le daría fuerza.

Rima: Por favor…solo no me mientas.

Shiki: Jamás lo haría.

Le dio un beso, y se levanto de la cama mientras ella, lo miraba, comenzó a sacar ropas de su maleta.

Shiki: Kaname quiere vernos, iré y volveré lo más pronto posible.

Rima: Bien.

Los tres ya estaban listos, para lo que Kaname les dijera, sabían que a veces podía ser duro, pero no les pedía cosas que no pudieran hacer, por la ventana de la casa Ruca y Rima miraban como el carro con ellos se alejaba de la casa, Ruca fue a sentarse mientras Rima seguía viendo el auto, con la mano en la ventana.

Ruca: Kaname-sama debe tener muchos pendientes por la pronta reintegración a la academia Cross.

Rima: Ya lo dejaste de amar…

Ruca: ¡Rima!, no digas eso, no viene al caso.

Rima: El dolor de un corazón roto, no es fácil, es como sentir un vació tan grande que solo sientes que hay aire y que ese aire se hace tan fuerte, que te duele y siempre es muy frió, por que te lastima mas y mas, entre mas vació, mas fuerte es ese viento frió….

Ruca al oír esas palabras, comprendía lo que decía su amiga, era verdad, el vació por el amor no correspondido era fuerte, a veces, lloraba todavía por las noches, pero sabia, que la batalla la tenia perdida desde antes, muchas veces se sintió loca, perdida y vacía, entonces respondió a eso.

Ruca: Ese dolor, yo se que un día se ira, solo espero que sea pronto….

Entonces Rima se separo de la ventana y se arrodillo frente a su amiga que estaba sentada, con una cara de tristeza por ella, y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Rima: Cuando Shiki, se alejaba de mi, así me sentía, ya mi corazón, no esta vació, pero tu, no debes seguir sufriendo así, y solo debes mirar bien, y estarás bien, ahora, creo que iré a mi casa a ver a mis padres, estaré mucho tiempo fuera, te veré en la academia.

Ruca: Rima….Si, te veré allá.

Las palabras de la modelo, eran ciertas en muchos aspecto, pero hubo algo que no comprendió, que era a lo que se refería, al decir que solo debía ver mas, su corazón seguía roto, y eso era, lo único que ella podía mirar.


	5. Capitulo 5: Estrellas Distantes

Capitulo 5: Estrellas Distantes.

Zero, se encontraba en su habitación, venia de haberse dado un baño, no sabia si salir, caminar, correr, o solo matarse a si mismo, no tenia muchos motivos por los cuales vivir, pero el mas importante, era asesinar a los miserables monstruos que vivían en la oscuridad, así como el, si, eso era lo único que tenia, abrió un cajón al lado de su cama, y saco una pistola, la misma que le había dado a Yuki, para que lo matara, si el caía en el nivel-e, pero ella se la regreso, la dejo allí solamente en la cama, antes de irse con Kaname Kuran.

Camino hasta la ventana, las estrellas brillaban, pero por más que estirase las manos, jamás las tendría, por más bellas y perfectas, lo mismo pensaba de Yuki, no podría alcanzarla….nunca.

En ese instante entro Yagari a la habitación, el joven al verlo, guardo el arma en su bolsillo, de su pantalón.

Zero: ¿Qué quieres?

Yagari: Solo vine a verte, que no se te olvide Zero….

El siempre le recordaba sin decirle, respecto a su ojo, así es, el había dado su vida por el, y había perdido ese ojo, Yagari, para el, era como su hermano mayor, o a veces su padre, yagari se recargo en la pared, y dijo.

Yagari: Se que quieres muertos a los Kuran, pero sabes por que no debemos hacerlo, esa chiquilla, la menor de los Kuran, se que la aprecias, pero ya sabes, que es lo que debes de pensar.

Zero: Dime, tu hiciste venir a Kaito, para vigilarme, eso lo se, pero…¿Por qué has traído a otra persona?, ¿Acaso es carne de cañón?.

Yagari: OH…Kaito vino aquí, por tu bien, no veas de más las cosas, y respecto a Kara, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Zero: La expones, lo sabes no, estando como prefecta.

Yagari: Así como yo confió en ti, por mis propias razones, con ella es lo mismo.

Zero: Incluso a Cross le ocultas cosas, ¿Qué planea la asociación esta vez?

Yagari: Así como Cross, tiene intereses que proteger, yo también los tengo, entre ellos tú…

El cazador comenzó a marcharse de la habitación, entonces Zero le detuvo.

Zero: Yo…¿También quieres usarme?

Yagari: No seas tonto chico, lo que quiero es protegerte para que no hagas tonterías en contra de tu voluntad, te daré un consejo, no confíes tanto en Cross ni en los vampiros, confía en nosotros tres, es la mejor opción…

Zero: ¿Nosotros tres?¿Que tonterías dices?

Yagari: Confía en Kaito, Kara y en mi…

Entonces el se fue, ¿Qué estaría planeando Yagari?, lo manipulaban de nuevo, de alguna manera sentía que debía de escoger un bando, sabia que esto era una guerra silenciosa, como cazador lo sabia, pero, por mas que el fuerte que fuera como arma, creada por Kuran Kaname, para asesinar Sangre Puras, siempre había estado decidido por lo que era su mas grande convicción…Los vampiros no debían existir.

Yagari iba bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios, Kaito le esperaba afuera, ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Yagari: Es verdad, no esta en el nivel-e, esta tranquilo, las pastillas le quitan la sed, parece que por mientras ese no será el problema mas grande de ese muchacho.

Kaito: Si, por lo menos, no nos ganan con eso, lo he verificado, Kaname Kuran se ha estado movilizando, esta calma esta por terminar, es una pena, pero a la vez, es lo mejor, debemos terminar con la raíz de este problema, los Kuran.

Yagari: Por muchos años, la asociación lo ha intentado, no me gusta pensarlo así, pero si esos dos, quisieran, podrían llevar a cabo una revolución, Kaname Kuran no creo las habilidades de Zero con el único propósito de cuidar a su Hermana, tanta nobleza no me la creo, no, este muchacho, quiere hacer lo que sus antepasados hicieron, dominar, Cross les devolvió a Artemis, pensé que la balanza se había des balanceado mucho, en nuestra contra.

Kaito: Así es, pero ahora tenemos el tablero puesto, y eso ellos no lo saben, solo hay dos piezas que no me agradan…esa niña Kuran y Zero, son lo único que no se puede controlar.

Yagari: Hay que concentrarnos en saber que hacer…¿Has visto a Kara?

Kaito: Le di sus libros y ya esta instalada en su dormitorio, comienza en sus clases mañana.

Yagari: Bien, lo bueno es que podemos confiar en ella, aunque es joven, hará lo correcto.

Kaito: Ahh Nuestra Joven Cazadora, a veces suelo preocuparme por ella y otras recuerdo el mar de sangre que ella ha derramado…

En su habitación, Kara ya había regresado del baño, Yori, se encontraba dormida, Kara coloco su uniforme en un gancho, puso su maleta a un lado, fue hasta la ventana, y miro el cielo, de una manera triste.

Kara: Las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche…desde casa se ven muy bellas a esta hora, Buenas Noches… a todos…

Fue y se metió a la cama, y se tapo hasta la cabeza, Yori abrió los ojos, la había escuchado, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?, noto la tristeza de las mismas, le recordó a su amiga, se oía soledad en sus palabras, cerro de nuevo los ojos, mañana seria otro día.

En la casa de los Kuran, Seiren estaba en la sala viendo por la ventana, con una copa de vino en la mano, y se acerco hasta su fiel sirviente.

Kaname: ¿Todavía con miedo?

Seiren: No Kaname-sama.

_**¿De que hablan?, ¿Por qué Seiren-san tenia miedo?**_

Era yuki que venia caminando detrás de su hermano.

Kaname: De nada Yuki…

Yuki: Prometiste no mentirme Oni-sama.

Kaname: …_**Le tomo de la mano, con una dulce sonrisa**_…Y tu prometiste decirme Kaname, pero no cumples con lo que dices.

Yuki: Me molesta que me trates como una niña, ¿Me dirás o no?

Kaname: ¿Qué harías para sacarme la verdad, Yuki?, ¿Me torturarías con Artemis hasta que hablase?

Yuki: Oni-sama no digas tonterías, yo no seria capaz de hacer eso.

Kaname: Por eso Yuki hay cosas que no te puedo decir, tu eres demasiado inocente, y además, te amo tanto, como para decirte los sucios detalles de la vida de un vampiro.

Yuki: Por favor, solo dime, confía en mi…

Kaname: OH Yuki…_**El fue y se sentó en un sillón y la empujo con el**_...Esta bien, Seiren, cuéntale tu lo que me dijiste…descuida, podemos confiar en nuestra Querida Yuki.

Seiren fue y se arrodillo frente a los dos sangre pura, y comenzó a hablar sin verles la cara.

Serien: Hace unos días, Kaname-sama me pidió ir a saludar a un amigo suyo, Hitsomasa Hiou, cuando llegue a su casa, el estaba siendo atacado por un cazador de la asociación, fue muy rápido y preciso, pero la manera en la que lo mato, fue desgarradora, le cercenó tan rápido y casi al instante desapareció, su guardia de nivel-e, fue igual de destruida, y ese cazador me miro, iba a matarme, salí de allí lo mas pronto que pude, no pude verle bien, pero después de cazarme, se detuvo, mire a esa persona unos segundos y me dijo muy tranquila….Oh tu eres la guardia de los Kuran, no estas en mi lista…y se fue.

Yuki: Pero lo bueno es que no te hizo nada, estas bien…además, si esa persona cazo a unos vampiros fue por que hicieron algo malo verdad…

Kaname estaba tranquilo, pero aun así respondió.

Kaname: Hitsomasa era amigo de nuestros padres, aunque haya cometido errores, siempre fue precavido, y poderoso, interesante, un solo cazador…supongo que le veremos de nuevo.

Yuki: Oni-sama…No quiero que ni tu ni nadie salga lastimado, si quieres no volvamos a la academia, por favor.

Kaname: Seiren…déjanos solos, gracias.

Seiren: Si Kaname-sama.

La joven se fue rápidamente, cerrando la puerta.

Kaname: Confía en mi, ya lo te había dicho antes, debemos volver.

Yuki: Oni-sama…¿Qué esta pasando?

Kaname: Todo estará bien Yuki…

Entonces la beso, tomándola desprevenida, el olor de Kaname, era tan masculino, le daba la sensación de protección, al tocarlo mientras la besaba pudo sentir su cuerpo, su perfecto cuerpo, que aunque no había tenido el valor de tocarlo, quería hacerlo, Kaname la tumbo en el sillón, evito que se pegase, la bajaba tan lentamente pero no detenía su beso, los labios de Kaname eran carnosos, sus besos eran suaves aunque eran agresivos, Yuki paso sus manos por su espalda, era tan ancha, Kaname la atrajo hacia el, y entonces fue a su cuello, la sangre de Yuki estaba siendo tomada por sus colmillos, era dulce, era perfecta y era solo suya.

La sensación de ser tomada por Kaname, era única, esos eran los momentos en los que sabia que ella le pertenecía a el, ella como su amante siempre saciaría su sed, el siempre la alimentaba, la protegía y la amaba, era tan perfecto todo, era como un cuento de hadas. Entonces Kaname dejo de tomar su sangre y limpio su cuello, con su lengua, la sangre de su amada no debía ser derramada, era solo para el, la sangre que sobraba en los labios de kaname, Yuki la tomo de sus labios, y siguió con el beso, se desprendieron un poco, y dijo Kaname seriamente.

Kaname: Aquí debemos detenernos, o no seré capaz de detenerme, y no quiero detenerme…

Yuki, no sabia que contestarle, quería seguir, pero no sabia si continuar o no, siempre dudaba, entonces Kaname se levanto.

Kaname: Hasta luego Yuki, ve a dormir.

Yuki: Si Oni-sama.

La joven camino hasta la ventana, y vio que su casa escondida no mostraba las estrellas que a veces miraba por su ventana.

Yuki: Se que estoy donde debo estar, aunque este en lo mas oscuro, ¿Qué estarán haciendo en la academia?, dentro de poco volveré, Yori-chan, espero estés bien.

La joven se iba a ir de allí pero al irse caminando se hizo una pregunta.

Yuki: _**¿Por qué Oni-sama se detuvo?**_

Notas del Autor:

ESTUPIDA YUKI, disculpen el odio al personaje, pero están desidiosa, y no es por que yo la haya escrito, respeto como debe de ser el personaje, y por como es, me desespera, tiene la felicidad y solo se pregunta que onda con eso, ni al caso, yo la disfrutaría, Haber, ¿No piensan que si estuvieran en su lugar estarían tan traumadas o traumados en pensar si esta bien si el hizo tanto por ti, movió cielo, mar y tierra para evitar que el tío te matase?, por eso me cae gordo el personaje, se hace la sufrida demasiado, haber por que no es como Rima, ella no se detiene para amar al pobre de Shiki, de verdad, esa pareja si me encanta, tienen un montón de química, bueno, pasen a dejarme un review, dentro de poco les personalizare los reviews, gracias.

P.d Mis dos personajes favoritos son Zero y Kaname, pero créanme a los demás les daré su super historia, incluso a Aidou, supongo que el guerito se lo merece.


	6. Capitulo 6: Colisiones

apitulo 6: Colisiones.

Eran las 5 am, Yori se levanto, su primer idea a la cabeza, era su nueva compañera, iba a tratar de despertarla, ya que talvez no estaría acostumbrada a la clases, pero cuando se fijo bien, en medio de la habitación estaba con una de sus manos sostenida, sus pies hacia arriba, había un equipo para hacer yoga, se impresiono, tenia mucha fortaleza.

Yori: Buenos días…eso es muy duro para hacer tus primeros ejercicios de Yoga.

Kara dejo esa posición y se levanto, recogió su equipo y lo puso debajo de su cama, y le dijo.

Kara: Ya termine.

Yori: Tienes mucho haciendo ejercicio, es que no te oí.

Kara: Desde las 4 am, iré a bañarme de nuevo…¿A que horas se desayuna aquí?.

Yori: Este…a las 8 am, después de la primera clase, nuestro salón tiene 30 minutos para desayunar en la cafetería. Es gratuito.

Kara: Bien.

Entonces Yori, noto que ella seguía usando, esa guantaleta que tenía el símbolo de la asociación de cazadores, decidió no comentar nada.

Yori: Espera yo iré a bañarme también.

Kara: ¿Qué significa eso?

Yori: Vamos juntas.

La joven saco su ropa rápidamente, mientras que kara ya tenia todo listo, y le dijo.

Kara: Lamento si te molesto esto, pero yo no vine a hacer amistades.

Eran duras y crueles sus palabras, pero Yori, le miro con el mismo tono con el que hablaba con Yuki, cuando sabia que algo ocultaba.

Yori: No te preocupes, pero somos compañeras de habitación y clase, podríamos llevarnos bien…¿No lo crees?, ya que así será mas fácil para las dos, no debemos ser las mejores amigas ni nada, yo ya tengo a mi mejor amiga, se que no será fácil cuando venga, pero haré mi lucha personal.

Kara pensó un poco.

Kara: Tampoco te diré nada, Wakaba, pero tienes razón en algo…somos compañeras…vamos.

Yori, noto que por lo menos, esa chica tenia sentido común, buscaría la manera de desmarañar esos misterios para saber como ayudar a su amiga, ambas fueron a las duchas.

Zero estaba levantándose, entonces entro el joven que era el presidente de la clase diurna. Como no dice en la serie el nombre del mismo, lo definiré con un nombre, se llamara Koga. No hablo del de lentes, sino uno que salio en el manga.

Koga: Buen día Zero-san, se me ha informado, que de nuevo serás el prefecto de la clase nocturna.

Zero: Si.

Zero, estaba buscando su uniforme.

Koga: Zero-san, ¿Hay algo que pueda decirme en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

El peliblanco, se dio cuenta de las intensiones del joven.

Zero: Solo aleja todos lo mas que puedas de esos vampiros, tu no quisiste que te borrarán la memoria, y sabes que clase de cosas son ellos, solo aleja a los borregos de los lobos.

Koga: Comprendo, el Director me dijo de lo del otro prefecto, que es una nueva estudiante, ¿Cómo es?¿Nos ayudara?

Zero: No se quien sea, no la conozco, pero es de la Asociación, si hay problemas, ella ayudara.

Koga: Si, la presidenta de la clase diurna, ya se encargara de ayudarnos también.

Zero: Nosotros estamos aquí para hacer eso, no se metan en problemas, solo aléjense de ellos.

Koga: Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Piensas que pasara algo como lo del año pasado?

Zero: ¿Si te respondo que harás?

Koga: No huiré, quiero proteger a mis amigos, y no estar en la ignorancia.

Zero noto la convicción en las palabras del muchacho, era respetable de parte de el, estaba haciendo las cosas por que eran lo correcto, eso le agradaba, ya que el mismo actuaba de esa manera.

Zero: Talvez si pase algo parecido, si notas algo, dilo y no lo calles, por que eso, puede salvar vidas.

Koga: Si, eso haré, gracias, debo irme.

Zero solo miro como se fue el muchacho, a veces tener el poder no era lo importante sino la fuerza aunque no puedas hacer nada, comenzó a cambiarse.

En la casa de los Kuran, en el recibidor, se encontraban Aidou, Kain y Shiki.

Shiki: Llegamos de día.

Aidou: Hay que dejar que Kaname-sama duerma.

Shiki: Si nos hizo llamar, no creo que haya que hacerlo esperar.

Aidou: ¡Estas loco!, el debe de estar cansado.

_**Siempre tan considerado Aidou…**_

Kaname bajaba las escaleras, y se acerco a los jóvenes, seiren venia detrás de el.

Aidou: Kaname-sama, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

Kaname: Vamos a otro sitio, la luz logra filtrase.

Entonces fueron a la biblioteca, que no tenia ventanas, y kaname se sentó en la silla principal del lugar, había tantos libros por todas partes.

Akatsuki: ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?

Kaname: Como saben, al final de la semana iremos de nuevo a la academia Cross, precisaré que hagan algunas cosas.

Aidou: Ya sabe usted Kaname-sama, que ayudaremos sin dudarlo, díganos.

Shiki: Es obvio lo que nos dirás, quieres que centremos nuestra atención en Yuki.

Aidou: Si que eres impertinente Shiki, aunque es tu primo le debes respeto.

Kaname: Basta Aidou….Asi es, volvemos a la academia por su bien, ahora que saben que Kuran Juuri y Haruka, tuvieron otra hija, todos quieren verle, todos saben la localización de esta casa.

Akatsuki: Lo mismo pasa con la academia.

Kaname: Así es, pero tantos vampiros reunidos, mientras ella madura y se da cuenta de cómo es nuestro mundo, lo hace el sitio mas seguro, de cualquier amenaza.

Shiki: Lo dices por que Kiryu esta allí, además de los otros cazadores, lo hace una fortaleza mas segura, nosotros seremos como posibles señuelos…esta bien, yo te ayudare, yo haría lo mismo.

Aidou: Yo sin duda moriría por usted…lo haré.

Akatsuki: Solo para eso nos hiciste venir.

Kaname: No es lo único, hay dos cosas de las que quiero que estén prevenidos.

Aidou: Prevenidos.

Kaname: La primera es los movimientos de las otras familias de los sangre pura, los que son eternos, se rehúsan a levantarse hasta dentro de cientos de años, pero la familia Shirabuki, de donde proviene Sara, no lo saben pero Ichiyou esta con ella, por mientras, eso es lo que ha pasado.

Shiki: Eso ya lo sabia, ¿Crees que el te traicionara?

Kaname: Es Ichiyou, el sabe lo que hace.

Aidou: ¿Pero piensa que las otras familias planean algo?

Kaname: Es nuestra naturaleza.

El joven Kain Akatsuki, sabia que eso era obvio, una vampira de sangre pura era invaluable, ella daría a luz a mas de su especie, además no era cualquiera, era una Kuran, comprendía el recelismo de Kaname para protegerla, la sangre lo era todo en su oscuro mundo.

Akatsuki: Eso era de esperarse, pero dijiste que habían dos cosas de las que nos querías prevenir, ¿Cuál es la segunda?.

Kaname miro a Seiren, y les comento.

Kaname: Desde hace tiempo me he comunicado con algunos vampiros solitarios amigos de mis padres, muchos han sido asesinados por la Asociación, el consejo de vampiros los protegía de la asociación, pero después de que desapareció el consejo, los han estado eliminando, he mantenido vigilados a los cazadores mas sobresalientes, como medida de seguridad, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido, por las maneras de atacar, resulta obvio que es la misma persona, al principio pensé que era Kiryu, pero no, Seiren tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la persona unos segundos, la Asociación, encontró un nuevo talento, así que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos esta vez, así que su otra responsabilidad es averiguar lo mas que puedan, ya que las medidas tomadas por la asociación, es más que obvio que serán diferentes y mejores, para tratar de negociar mejor y proteger la academia Cross.

Aidou: Entonces, nos están cazando sin importar el rango.

Shiki: Era de esperarse, el consejo de vampiros, les daba los datos de los vampiros peligrosos, y protegía a quien quería, sin ellos, no se van a detener ante nada.

Akatsuki: ¿Estas seguro de que ese cazador estará en la academia?

Kaname: Desde luego, si fuera ellos yo lo pondría, dos sangre pura en un solo lugar…es igual a problemas, ahora que ya les dije, pueden irse.

Aidou: De acuerdo Kaname-sama, lo veremos en la academia, aunque a mi me gustaria quedarme aquí e irme con ustedes.

Kaname. Como quieras.

Pero Akatsuki jalo a su primo en el suelo, Shiki le seguía, y este regañaba a Aidou.

Akatsuki: Debes despedirte de tus papas y tu hermana, no los veraz en mucho tiempo.

Aidou: ¡PERO QUIERO QUEDARME CON KANAME-SAMA!

Akatsuki: No lo molestes, adiós.

Shiki solo se despidió con la mano, ambos se fueron, Yuki bajo rápido, y los alcanzo a ver.

Yuki: ¡Hola!

Kaname: Descuida Yuki, los veraz en la academia, solo vinieron por unos momentos.

Yuki: OH, ¿A que vinieron?

Kaname. Por nada importante, solo pasaban por aquí, por favor vuelve a dormir, el sol, aunque no llegan los rayos del sol a esta profunda cueva, es de día y eso de todas maneras te debilita.

Yuki: Me hubiera gustado verlos más tiempo.

Kaname: Descuida, en la academia podrás platicar con ellos mas tiempo, ahora, solo procura descansar.

Yuki: Si Oni-sama.

Ella fue a su habitación, ella comenzaba a conocer a su hermano, sabia que le mentía, poco a poco, aprendería las cosas que necesitaba para protegerse a si misma, debía ser mas fuerte, por el bien de Kaname, por un momento fugaz recordó a Zero, se sonrojo.

Yuki: Mejor me voy a dormir.

En el carro iban los tres vampiros, platicando lo que el mayor de los Kuran les dijo.

Aidou: Yo protegeré a Kaname-sama, de todo.

Shiki: Es normal, dos sangre pura en un solo lugar, siempre llamara mucho la atención.

Aidou: Pero pensar que la Asociación de esos malditos cazadores, quieren matarnos, nos saben lo que Kaname-sama ha sufrido.

Akatsuki: Si están matando a poderosos vampiros alejados de la sociedad, pero no ha aparecido en público ese cazador, es mas que obvio que no han podido probar su eficacia en vampiros mas poderosos, tiene razón Kaname, estará en la escuela.

Shiki: Si que será difícil estar en la academia, no se si quiero llevar allí a Rima solo para que sufra…

Aidou: No seas llorón, además si tu vas ella estará allí, no nos queda mas que confiar en Kaname-sama.

Shiki: Esa es su manera de hacer las cosas y le ayudare, pero Rima, es la mujer que amo, ¿Akatsuki tu que piensas, crees que todos deben de ir o solo los mas fuertes?.

Akatsuki pensó en Ruca, ella era fuerte, pero pensaba como Shiki en ese aspecto, el la amaba, no quería que saliera lastimada, pero al igual que Rima, ella estaría allí.

Akatsuki: Solo podemos tratar de anticipar las cosas y evitar lo que se pueda.

Shiki: Si yo también pienso lo mismo.

Aidou: A veces tener a alguien que te importa, te hace ser mas fuerte, bueno eso pienso yo…

Los tres pensaron eso, es verdad, proteger a alguien importante, era lo que hacia que las valieran pena.

Nota Autor: No se si piensen que las cosas van algo lentas, pero es la base de la historia debe ser bien cimentada para que todo funcione, así que no se desesperen, espero les guste mi manera de narrar las cosas, gracias.


	7. Capitulo 7: Presentaciones Sencillas

Capitulo 7: Presentaciones Sencillas.

Yori estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, ya estaba arreglada para ir a clases, a su lado Kara, mirando a todos lados, debía de acostumbrarse a esos pasillos, ambas ya venían con sus libros.

Yori: La primera clase es la de Ética, Kaito-san, la imparte, la explica bien, pero las estudiantes siempre le coquetean, después es la comida, cada día de la semana varia, así que descuida no se repite la comida, después sigue la clase de matemáticas, es de una hora y media, el maestro es muy estricto, nunca te duermas en sus clases, eso le pasaba mucho a Yuki, por su trabajo como prefecta, era a veces divertido, Zero-san siempre se dormía, después siguen las clases de Química en el laboratorio y de allí las de Física, después literatura, bueno eso es del día de hoy, después clase de Deportes y al final equitación, luego te paso el horario. Tenía mucho que no hablaba tanto, desde que Yuki se fue.

Kara: También yo…no hablaba tanto con otra persona.

Muchos alumnos la miraban, ella era la novedad, Yori se dio cuenta, de nuevo ella seguía usando el guante de la asociación.

Yori: Supongo que es por tus actividades, me doy una idea por que para Yuki era muy complicado.

Kara: Hazte a la idea, no podrás hablarle igual.

Yori: Lo se, pero seguimos siendo amigas, siempre se puede continuar.

Yori notaba como Kara miraba todo, era como Zero, pero a veces, paresia querer platicar.

Yori: Este es nuestro salón de clases, puedes sentarte a mi lado, esta vació.

Entraron al salón, Kaito ya se encontraba allí, y miro como llego con Wakaba, le hizo una seña con los ojos, de una hoja a su lado en el escritorio, al pasar de lado la tomo, venia con unas palabras escritas, Wakaba noto como tomo la hoja, fueron y se sentaron a su lugar, vio a Zero sentado una fila arriba, mirando a un lado, Yori la guió y se sentaron, miro lo que venia en la hoja.

Entonces por la puerta entro la Presidenta de los dormitorios, y fue hata donde estaba Kara. A esa le pondremos, Kiyoko. Es la misma que admiraba a Aidou, en el anime.

Kiyoko: Eres la nueva verdad, la que será la prefecta, mas tarde, a la hora de la comida, ¿Podemos Platicar?.

Kara: No tengo nada de que platicar contigo.

Yori: Ella sabe lo que paso hace un año.

La presidenta miro a esa joven, noto el símbolo de la Asociación de Cazadores, de inmediato lo comprendió, lo que le dijo el Presidente de la clase diurna, ella venia protegerlos.

Kiyoko: Por favor, podemos hablar mas tarde.

Kara: No le veo sentido, si sabes lo que paso, no necesito decirte nada.

Yori: ¿Qué es lo que le quieres comentar?.

Kiyoko: Pedirle consejos y que me diga que debo de hacer para ayudar.

Kara: Entonces solo debes de hacer una cosa…Aléjate y aleja a los demás de ellos, de lo demás no prestes atención, para eso estoy aquí…

_**¡La clase va a comenzar!**_

Era Kaito que obvio había interrumpido la platica, los alumnos comenzaron a sentarse.

Kiyoko: Así lo haré, pero de todas maneras quiero conversar contigo si puedo, debo irme.

La presidenta salio de allí, Yori noto que Kara siempre decía lo mismo que Zero, que se alejaran de los vampiros, no sabia muy bien la historia de Zero, pero sabia algunas cosa que el director Cross le comento, debía ser una terrible experiencia ser atacado por un vampiro, Kara también mostraba el mismo rencor.

Zero noto todo lo que paso.

Kaito: Buenos Días muchachos, como pueden ver tenemos una nueva estudiante, ven y preséntate con los demás.

Todos sabia que era Kara de quien hablaba, ella dejo el papel en donde estaba sentada, y se levanto a saludar a la clase, los miro a todos, y por un segundo mostró un poco de tranquilidad.

Kara: Hola, Soy Kurozuka Kara, tengo 16 años, es un placer conocerlos a todos, provengo de las montañas del este, vine a esta academia hace poco por recomendación, mucho gusto en conocerlos todos, espero que seamos amigos, gracias Kaito-Sensei, por darme unos minutos en su clase.

Kaito: No hay de que Kara, puedes ir a sentarte.

Kara: Gracias Sensei.

Fue a sentarse, Wakaba leyó rápidamente lo que venia en el papel que Kaito le dio, y decía,

_**Trátalos bien, sonríeles, preséntate y di lo siguiente:**_

_**Hola, Soy Kurozuka Kara, tengo 16 años, es un placer conocerlos a todos, provengo de las montañas del este, vine a esta academia hace poco por recomendación, mucho gusto en conocerlos todos, espero que seamos amigos, gracias Kaito-Sensei, por darme unos minutos en su clase.**_

_**Vas y te sientas a tu escritorio, Recuerda que ellos sabrán dentro de poco que serás la prefecta, mas tarde te diré que decir cuando eso pase, prestas atención a m clase, ya que te haré preguntas.**_

_**En los al redores del pueblo, en la calle 14va hay reportes de un nivel-e, saliendo de clases elimínalo. **_

Yori se percato del guión, talvez ni siquiera era la verdad, Kara seria su verdadero nombre, lo estaban diciendo como actuar y que decir, quiere decir que parte de la verdadera Kara, fue la persona que oyó en la noche, le dio mucha pena, después de todo, la estaban utilizando, debía ser duro.

Zero vio la presentación, y también noto lo del papel.

Zero: .._**Así que le dieron esa identidad, hasta le dijo que decir, es otra marioneta de la Asociación**_…

La clase avanzo rápido, y como dijo Kaito, le hizo preguntas, ella escribió algo en la hoja, cuando la clase termino, Yori y ella bajaron, Kara le dejo la hoja de nuevo en su escritorio, todos salieron, Zero fue el ultimo, y llego con Kaito.

Zero: Bonita actuación, no le dirás como caminar.

Kaito: Te molesta que alguien si siga sus ordenes.

Zero: Que la controles como un muñeco, no me importa.

Kaito: Marioneta, no, ella sabe que si cumple con las ordenes las cosas saldrán bien, acaso ese es tu problema.

Tomo la hoja del escritorio y la leyó.

Zero: Ordenes esto, ordenes aquello, yo las cumplo, y no necesito ser manejado así, que patético, incluso le diste un misión en medio de clases.

Kaito: Es por que ella si desea salvar a los estudiantes

Miro que ella le contesto a Kaito al final de la carta.

_**Así lo haré.**_

Zero: Podría ir a hacerlo yo.

Kaito: Ella no conoce la zona, además es en el día, y tu no puedes salir tanto, debe familiarizarse con los alrededores.

Zero salio del salón, sabia que era la hora de la comida, Kara estaba sentada en una banca y todos los del salón a su alrededor. Ella estaba entre feliz y tranquila hablando.

Muchacho1: OH entonces viniste desde el este, es bello allá.

Kara: Así es.

Muchacha1: Pero para que viniste a encerrarte a este sitio.

Kara: Esta academia es famosa la quería conocer.

Muchacho2: OH, pues que bueno que hayas venido, ¿Qué pasa en el mundo exterior ahora, aquí casi no hay comunicación a veces?, no dejan navegar mucho en Internet.

Kara: OH, nada interesante, todo esta bien.

Yori: No la molesten tanto, déjenla desayunar.

Muchacho1: Te molesmos Kurozuka-san.

Kara: No, pero tengo hambre, y hay mucha fila, luego platicamos iré a hacer fila.

Se levanto, y comenzó a hacer fila, tomo una bandeja, Zero estaba detrás de ella, y le hablo en voz baja.

Zero: No deber de fingir si no quieres hablarles.

Volviendo a un tono entre frió y tranquilo.

Kara: Mi misión es protegerlos, para hacerlo debo poder estar con ellos.

Zero: ¿Así te dijo Kaito que los trataras?.

Kara: Míralos, ellos son como ovejas para lo los lobos que regresan….debo hacer lo necesario para protegerlos, sea el costo que sea, eso lo sabes bien, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Zero?.

Zero: Tu profesionalismo es único.

Kara: Tu sarcasmo no es muy bueno, mimetizarme con los estudiantes es indispensable, eso lo sabes ya, no soy falsa, soy autentica, por que lo hago por su bien.

Zero: Si eso dices….

Ella se estaba comenzando a poner comida, Zero estaba una cosa de cada cosa, Kara algunas cosas en una cantidad pequeña, había algunas cosas que si las cobraban, llegaron a la caja, y ella no sabia que debía de pagar.

Kara: Se supone que es gratis la comida.

Iba a comenzar a dejar algunas cosas.

Zero: Cóbreme lo de ella.

Lo hizo y se fue, ella lo vio irse, y ella se sentó con Wakaba.

Yori: Perdón, algunas cosas las traen de fuera y si las cobran.

Kara: Ya me di cuenta.

Zero se sentó solo, Kara lo miro y comenzó a comer, cuando estaba desayunando, llego la presidenta y se sentó a su lado.

Kiyoko: Buenos días.

Kara: Pensé que ya te había dicho que solo te alejaras de ellos, no ocupas nada mas…

Kiyoko: Lo se, pero podrías mantenerme informada.

Kara: Solo informo a mis superiores.

Kiyoko: OH, así son las cosas…supongo que le diré al Director.

Yori: Si, a lo mejor, el te puede ayudar.

Kiyoko: Esta situación me preocupa, cuando la clase nocturna regrese, tendre que ser mas etricta con las estudiantes para que regresen a sus dormitorios.

Yori: Si será lo mejor.

Kara solo las oía, mientras comía, Zero estaba observando todo desde el fondo, con el se sentó el presidente de la clase diurna, Koga.

Koga: Así que es ella la nueva prefecta, por un segundo pensé que era Cross-san de nuevo, se ve tranquila, mire que platico con los demás.

Zero: Ella viene a cumplir con su deber, no esperes mas de ella.

Koga: Pero esta hablando con la presidenta y Wakaba-san.

Zero: No….ella no esta hablando.

Koga: ¿Confías en ella?

Zero: No lo se…

Se termino la hora de la comida, Kara estaba tirando la basura de su bandeja, entonces la presidenta le hablo.

Kiyoko: Entonces las veo después. Si ocupas mi ayuda dime, Kurozuka-san.

Yori: Así lo haremos.

Kara entonces de irse, le dio un papel a la presidenta de la clase diurna, y se iba caminando.

Kara: Aléjate de esa zona.

Kiyoko miro el papel, era la dirección que Kaito le había dado, la joven la leyó, ella de alguna manera, si iba a cooperar, se había entristecido por que pensó que no seria flexible, sonrió y se fue caminando, paso de lado por la mesa de zero y el presidente.

Kiyoko: Hola Koga-san, Zero-san…

Koga: Resulto ser muy seria la nueva estudiante. Zero-san me lo dijo.

Zero estaba todavía comiendo, el consumía mucha comida. Siempre le pedía así su estomago.

Kiyoko: Si es muy seria, pero en el fondo es amable.

Koga: ¿Amable?, pero si nos le hablo nada.

Kiyoko: Lo se, pero si nos escucho, si fue dura, le dije que si quería ayuda de mi parte la solicitara, pero lo único que me dijo es que nos alejáramos de la clase nocturna, me dijo que no me diría nada, y lo entiendo, pero me dio un papel, con unos datos, y dijo me alejara de esa zona, de alguna manera me siento mejor.

Koga: Es bueno oírlo.

Zero se sorprendió un poco, eso estaba fuera de sus ordenes, ella, le advirtió, entonces después de todo no era 100% marioneta, y de verdad le importaban los estudiantes, no era una maquina.

Se termino el receso y volvió su salón, ella ya estaba sentada con Yori, y el maestro llego, durante toda la tarde, se comporto como una estudiante normal, llegaron a la clase de deportes, seria interesante ver sus habilidades, estaban usando pantalón deportivos las muchachas, por que todavía hacia frió, iban a jugar boleyball, hombres vs mujeres, el como siempre era elegido capitán.

Las muchachas de la clase le pidieron a Kara jugar.

Kara: Espero poder jugar bien.

Yori también estaba con ella.

Yori: Sabes jugar.

Kara: Si.

Yori: ¿Jugaras enserio?

Kara: No….jugare normal.

Y así fue, zero noto que ella jugaba tranquilamente, incluso no jugaba mal, pero no la noto esmerarse, termino el partido, los hombres ganaron.

Yori: Buen partido.

Kara: Pude ganar.

Yori: De verdad, ¿Por qué no lo intentaste?

Kara: ¿Para que?, no tenia la intención de ganar.

Yori: Si así lo dices, que hacerle, vamos a equitación.

Kara: No se montar.

Yori: Deberías, es divertido, yo te enseño.

Kara: No, debo salir.

Kara se fue a las duchas, por otro lado Zero, fue también a bañarse, esa nueva estudiante era muy rara, mostraba mucha tranquilidad, en exceso, con los estudiantes, iba a preguntarle algunas cosas cuando pudiera.

Ya cuando estaba en la clase de equitación, noto algo, ella ya no estaba allí, entonces se acerco a Yori, quien estaba con algunas de las estudiantes.

Zero: ¿Y Kurozuka?

Yori: Ah dijo que no sabía montar y se fue a hacer otra cosa.

De inmediato Zero comprendió a donde iba, a cumplir con la misión impuesta por Kaito, se fue rápidamente en su caballo, se quito el casco, y rápidamente se fue corriendo, aunque era de día, no estaba tan débil, ella iría a enfrentarse a un nivel-e, eso le incomodaba, el hacia eso en esa zona.

En la sala de maestros Kaito estaba con Yagari, quien leía el periódico.

Kaito: A esta hora Kara debe de ir a cumplir su misión.

Yagari: Tan ponto la hemos puesto en acción, deberíamos haberla dejado descansar.

Kaito: No, así sabré como actúa Zero.

Yagari: Ya sabes que el es muy noble, aunque no sabe enfocar su nobleza.

Kaito: Lo se, supongo que el aprenderá por la mala.

Cross abrió la puerta, había escuchado todo, se molesto.

Cross: ¿Por qué manipulan a Zero-kun así?, el sufre ya por muchas cosas.

Yagari: Cálmate, se hasta donde puede resistir el muchacho, pero quería que se diera cuenta de una cosa.

Cross: ¿De que hablas?

Kaito: Queríamos que se diera cuenta de que…no esta solo, y que el no soporta el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Cross: ¿Y piensan que manipulándolo así lo ayudaran?

Yagari: Tu lo has cuidado por muchos años y no lo ha entendido, no lo cuidaste como se debía, nosotros nos haremos cargo de el, aunque sea tu hijo, por lo menos, se lo debo a sus padres, debe entender, que no tiene que sufrir tanto, si entiende sus objetivos, justo como Kara.

Cross: Esa niña, no se que le hicieron, pero…

Kaito: Nosotros no le hemos nada a Kara, ella ha comprendido el verdadero significado de un cazador de vampiros…

Cross: ¿De que hablas?

Yagari: Que un cazador de vampiros, esta para proteger no importa los medios, aunque la vida de otros este en sus manos, tener miedo o algún sentimiento no le servirá de mucho.

Kara a las afueras de la dirección que le habían dicho, cerró su puño izquierdo con su guantaleta, y camino a la dirección.

Kara: Vamos, Apolo, hoy nos toca cumplir con nuestra vida, este nivel-e, esta derramando sangre inocente.

Fin Capitulo: Pronto Actualizare, gracias.


	8. Capitulo 8: Intentos

Capitulo 8: Intentos.

En la academia cross, el director se iba algo molesto de la aula de maestros, y eso era, por que por mucho tiempo, el siempre estuvo al tanto de todas las situaciones que acontecian en esos edificios, no había misterios para el, ni siquiera que Yuki, su querida hija, fuera una sangre pura, el había colaborado con esa mentira, pero todo era para proteger a la niña, de Juuri, aquella persona a la que quiso, una mujer sangre pura, pero que tenia anhelos de paz que quería creer, por eso es que dejo las armas, y trato de ayudar la causa de esa mujer, y había cumplido su propósito, pero aun así, todo había sido destruido por Rido. Pero ahora tenia oportunidad de ver sus anhelos cumplidos, y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera, pero no sbaia muy bien que hacer, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era, que ese tiempo en la academia seria difícil.

Cross: Nunca es fácil verdad Juuri.

Zero iba a caballo, hasta cierto punto, pero se dio cuenta que definitivamente seria mas rápido por sus propios pies, así que se bajo de el, y lo dejo a las afueras del colegio, recordó la dirección que decía el papel que Kaito le había dado a Kara, así que solo corrió.

Recorriendo la ciudad en la caballo, no le importo lo absurdo que paresia, no podía permitir que los vampiros de ninguna manera lastimaran a nadie, el así mismo lo sentía, pensaba que todo era su responsabilidad.

Zero: ¡Andando!

Entonces llego a la dirección, saco a su afamada pistola bloody rose, era un edifico viejo, de los únicos donde los nivel-e se escondían para acabar con sus presas, entonces escucho una serie de golpes, la pelea había comenzado, entonces, por una de las ventanas que estaba cubierta por tablones, se vio que alguien fue arrojado con gran fuerza, era un hombre andrajoso, y zero podía sentir su olor a vampiro, iba a disparar, cuando vio que de la ventaba se arrojo otra silueta, era Kara, cuando quiso ver con que iba a atacar, la luz del sol le lastimo los ojos, y ella ataco al vampiro en el aire, no pudo ver su manera de atacarlo, todo había sido muy rápido, solo vio como el vampiro fue estrellado con tremenda fuerza al suelo, se bajo del caballo, Kara estaba cayendo, había sido algo imprudente su manera de saltar, pero había un árbol enorme al lado de la casa y se agarro de las ramas, en la parte de arriba, el vampiro se estaba desintegrando. Zero la miro, y se puso debajo del árbol.

Kara: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Zero?

Zero: Lo mataste sola.

Kara: Como cazador es mi deber, ¿A que viniste? ¿Acaso Kaito no confía en mí?

Zero: Vine a ver si ocupabas ayuda…para encontrar el sitio.

Kara: No, solo pregunte por algunas indicaciones, como ves, cumplí la misión, solo bajare y vuelvo a la academia.

Zero: Yo…. _**Le daba algo de pena, pero el después de todo era un buen chico**_ Te atrapare para que bajes mas fácil.

Kara: Puedo bajar, solo trepare por el árbol.

Ella comenzaba a moverse hacia el tronco del árbol, ya que estaba detenida en una rama, pero Zero le comento de manera sencilla.

Zero: Si vas a ser…Prefecto, seremos compañeros, al menos, en esto, deberías de confiar en mi...te atrapare.

Ella se detuvo, lo pensó un poco, y solo se dejo caer, Zero rápidamente reacciono, y al atrapo, luego la bajo al suelo, ella comenzó a caminar, noto al caballo.

Kara: Pensé que con las habilidades que tienes…no ocupabas medios de trasporte…a menos que el sol, te debilite.

Zero fue por las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, el sol le molestaba, pero no se detuvo.

Zero: Estaba en la clase de equitación, cuando supe que viniste a este sitio, solo tome esta opción.

Kara noto el problema en el que se encontraba su "compañero" de escuela, y camino por la calle, hasta que llego a una casa de te, y fue a un área techada.

Zero: ¿A dónde vas?, se supone que regresaríamos a la escuela.

Kara: Un favor…

Zero: ¿Que?

Se sorprendió, ella estaba entrando a la casa de te, y el se sentó en la estancia, amarro al caballo a un pilar, la sombra le hacia descansar, cerro los ojos, y respiro un poco, entonces no noto, pero Kara ya venia con una bandeja, tenia dos tazas de te, un baso con agua, un trozo de pastel, y en la mesa de estar, que tenia a su lado, le puso el agua y la taza.

Zero: ¿Qué es…esto?

Kara se sentó en un sillón, y miro al horizonte, eran alrededor de las 5 PM, en un rato bajaría el sol, la ciudad se miraba apacible.

Kara: Estas débil, el agua es para tu tableta de sangre y el te, es para la comida que te van a traer, ya la ordene.

Zero: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kara: Un favor…te debía un favor, por la comida en la cafetería.

Zero: Ya veo, no debías pagármelo, yo lo hice por que no conocías la escuela.

Kara: Lo se, pero esas cosas…son las que se hacen por los compañeros de trabajo, cuando el otro esta en apuros, no se le debe dejar caer.

Ella comenzó a comer, pero esas palabras, eran tranquilas, y sobre todo sinceras, entonces una señora salia con un platillo de comida típica del lugar.

Kara: Yagari me dijo que tipo de comida te gustaba, provecho.

Zero: Gracias…tú… ¿No comerás?

Entonces de nuevo la señora volvió con un sándwich, en un plato, de manera muy sencillo, entonces Kara lo tomo, lo miro, luego lo olfateo, y después lo mordió, lo mastico, y regreso el sándwich al plato.

Zero: ¿Solo eso comerás?

Kara: No suelo comer mucho….entonces, coloca tu tableta de sangre, debes recuperar energías.

Zero: No me gusta que…lo haré mas tarde.

Kara: Deberías, si te debilitas no ayudaras mucho cuando vengan los sangre pura y los nobles, ante ellos…debemos estar lo mas tranquilos posibles. Ya que son muy peligrosos.

Zero: Ellos son monstruos, y generan más problemas con solo estar aquí.

Kara solo lo miro, no quiso contestar más, ella tenia su propia historia con los vampiros. Termino su comida, y Zero se levanto después de comer, Kara dejo dinero en la mesa, y siguió al peliblanco.

Zero: Vamonos.

Pero Kara no le contesto solo le siguió, ella llevaba las riendas del caballo, por la calle Zero, recordaba sitios por lo que salía con Yuki a comprar cosas para la escuela, le provocaba nostalgia, entonces pensó, ¿Qué haría con ella allí?, debía matarla, y si podría lo haría, pero aun así, la idea le molestaba, el aprendió a verla como alguien importante en su vida, su amiga, su hermana y su ser mas importante, era un peso muy grande, cada paso le llevaba a la academia cross. Era martes, faltaban pocos días, pero serian largos, ella pronto, estaría allí.

Aidou estaba llegando a su mansión, el cielo ya estaba oscuro donde el vive, entro y una oleada de sirvientes le esperaban, ya que el era el heredero de todo el legado de su padre, no hizo mucho caso a los sirvientes, en la gran estancia de su casa, estaba su madre, colocando unas flores.

Aidou: ¿Para que haces eso madre?

Madre: Solo quiero hacer la casa más agradable, te veo de mal humor.

Aidou: Exageras madre, iré a mi habitación, pronto volveré a la academia Cross.

Madre: Hijo, se que quieres ayudar a Kuran-sama, pero…no te expongas.

Esto ultimo con tristeza, se trato de acercar a su hijo, pero este se fue rápidamente.

Aidou: Exponerme…yo…Kaname-sama es el que se expone, que no entienden que yo solo quiero ayudarlo.

Akatsuki llego a su casa, los sirvientes estaban en la sala, de nuevo su padre y madre estaban ausentes, siempre se había sentido en soledad, y se había refugiado en Aidou, su primo, el que miraba como su único hermano, en este mundo cruel de personas egoístas, fue por una copa de vino, y subió las escaleras, sus sirvientes en silencio, conocían sus tragedias, ya que ellos lo habían prácticamente criado, a veces los vampiros tenían a sus hijos, solo para continuar su linaje, ese era su caso, no era amado, solo estaba solo, pero aun así, podía amar, a una persona, la que fue su compañera de juegos, la única persona que le sonreía sincera sin tener conexiones de sangre, Ruca, pero todavía no había podido hacer que esta se diera cuenta del todo, que el solo, respiraba para poder ser visto por ella, entonces en su habitación saco un desgastado álbum de fotos, las únicas personas a su lado, Ruca y Aidou, en su soledad, ellos eran su vida.

Akatsuki: Supongo que Kaname, hacia lo mismo con las fotos de su hermana.

Rima, por otro lado, estaba en la casa de los Shiki, la madre de este, estaba destrozada, no comía por si sola, la mera influencia dejada por Rido, le había carcomido el espíritu, y ahora con su muerte, no tenia voluntad de vivir, a pesar de ser una mujer de inmensa belleza, se miraba desgastada, de una manera cruel, estaba en cama, con una sonda intravenosa con sangre, solo con los ojos abiertos, Rima, solo le miraba, ya que tenia sujetadas las manos, y vendas alrededor.

Rima: ¿Por qué no quiere vivir?

Pero ella no le contestaba, la puerta se abrió y Shiki apareció, rima le miro, y este tomo la mano amarrada de su bella madre.

Shiki: Estoy….en casa.

La mujer esta vez si reacciono, le miro.

Madre: Hueles….hueles como el.

Shiki: De nuevo con eso madre, solo recupérate, por favor, no te quieras quitar la vida de nuevo.

Madre: Quería oler la sangre, para poder olerlo a el, Senri, hueles como el, acércate, solo un poco…solo un poco de su dulce sangre.

Rima: ¡Basta!, toda esa sangre que ya le están dando es de el, y todavía le quiere quitar mas…no lo hagas.

Pero shiki no le hizo caso, y se abrió una de las venas y la puso en la boca de su madre, quien de inmediato comenzó a absorberla, Rima salio de la habitación, se dejo caer a una pared, recargada en ella.

Rima: ¿Por que eres tan sentimental?

Ruca estaba a las afueras de la casa de los Kuran, antes de estar en la puerta Seiren le abrió.

Seiren: Buenas Noches.

Ruca: He venido a asistir a Yuki-sama, para ayudarle a elegir lo que llevará a la academia.

Seiren: Pasa.

Ambas mujeres ya dentro de la casa fueron a las escaleras, en el estudio estaba Kaname, Ruca lo miro leyendo, su corazón se sobresalto, pero no pudo voltear mas, eso la lastimaba, solo subió, seiren la guió, y llegaron al cuarto de Yuki, tocaron, y entraron, ella estaba leyendo.

Yuki: ¿Pasa algo?

Ruca: Buenas Noches Yuki-sama, es solo que dentro de poco iremos a la academia, y debo ayudarla para prepararse.

Yuki: Bueno, no creo que haya necesidad, allá tengo varis cosas…no necesitare mucho.

Ruca: Pero Yuki-sama, debe comprender, que no puede llevar cualquier ropa, usted es una Kuran, así que debemos ver lo básico que necesitará.

Yuki: Es que yo suelo ser muy sencilla, gracias, de verdad no lo necesito.

_**Yo concuerdo con Ruca…**_

Era kaname en la puerta, se acerco a yuki y comenzó a tratar de disuadirla, como siempre lo hacia, Ruca podía ver como el amaba a esa joven, lo que ella nunca logro, esta persona, por derecho de nacimiento lo tenia, simplemente, lo tenia todo, el amor del hombre que quería, la posición, la fuerza, pero aun así, solo deseaba lo mejor para ese hombre, por eso hacia lo mejor que podía, aunque su corazón paresia deshacerse, entonces entre las maneras de tratar a Yuki, Kaname dijo algo que sorprendió a Ruca.

Kaname: A veces puedes ser cruel, Ruca ha venido desde muy lejos solo para ayudarte, así que por favor, no solo lo hagas por la familia, ella ha sido muy amable, considéralo por favor.

Yuki había sido derrotada otra vez, su amor, su deber, eran muchos solo le quedo una cosa que hacer.

Yuki: Si Oni-sama, lo haré.

Kaname: Gracias.

Llego, la abrazo, Seiren salio de la habitación, y también Ruca, le dolía, pero por alguna razón, ser considerada le ayudaba, era una salida falsa, pero por mientras, eso le ayudaba.

Ya en los establos de la Academia Cross, Kara y Zero dejaban el caballo, la joven se iba caminando en dirección del edificio principal.

Zero: Se que estas intentando proteger a los estudiantes, pero esto, no será fácil.

Kara: Si fuera fácil, solo haría el intento, pero esto no lo es, intentar no es suficiente…Buenas Noches Zero.

Zero: Buenas Noches, Kara.

Era una persona enigmática, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto su arma anti-vampiros, ¿Qué clase de arma seria?, antes no le había perturbado eso, pero ahora, notaba que algo se maquinaba dentro de la Academia.

En la sala de maestros, Kara ya estaba con Kaito y Yagari.

Kaito: Así que todo fue un éxito, ¿Cuál fue la participación de Zero?

Kara: El solo me miro terminando el trabajo, no pudo ver a Apolo en acción.

Yagari: Aun así, tu supervivencia depende de que a su debido tiempo esa arma sea descubierta, tu misión, es evitar a toda costa que se descubra la verdadera identidad de Apolo.

Kaito: No solo eso, evitar entrar en conflicto con los Kuran, a pesar de ser prefecta.

Kara: Si, comprendo todo.

Yagari: Kara, hay algo que debo aconsejarte.

Kara: ¿Respecto a que?

Yagari: Cross puede ser mas peligroso que los demás vampiros, pero es justo, mientras no muestres ataques u odios por los Kuran, el te protegerá, en eso si puedes confiar, por eso, también deberás vigilarlo.

Kara: Alguna otra cosa.

Yagari: Si, Kara, aunque tengas poco tiempo con nosotros, te protegeremos, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

Kaito: No te hemos obligado a nada.

Kara: Si es todo, debo volver a mi habitación, tengo tareas, y debo cumplir, Buenas noches, por cierto, si pudiera tener una razón para poder irme…la tomaría.

Salio de la habitación, cada uno tenía sus propios miedos, pero intentaban hasta cierto punto seguir.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, muchas gracias, luego personalizare los agradecimientos.


	9. Capitulo 9: Horas Previas

Capitulo 9: Horas Previas.

La semana ya se encontraba en día jueves, había sido difícil para todos, pero el día viernes por la noche llegarían los alumnos de clase nocturna, el dormitorio no se encontraba terminado, así que ocuparían el primer dormitorio que utilizaron. En una banca fuera de la escuela, había un espectador viendo la construcción, tenia comida, sus libros, era Kara, estaba leyendo, ella seguía usando su guantaleta que tenia el dibujo de la Asociación. Ella mordió una manzana, y seguía leyendo.

Kara: Salga de allí.

De arriba del árbol, bajo Cross Kaien.

Cross: Parece que he perdido mi toque, he sido descubierto.

Kara: No lo ha perdido, no lo sentí, ¿Qué hacia allí?

Cross: Pero Kara-chan, que haces tan sola, por que no almuerzas con los demás.

Ella le extendió el libro que leía, y vio con asombro que eran los planos del nuevo edificio para los vampiros, muy detallados, el se sentó a su lado, y como siempre de manera infantil le hablo.

Cross: Kara-can, ¿Estas emocionada por conocer a mis lindos estudiantes?

Kara: Esas amistades, no son posibles, ni como humana ni como cazador, sus metas van más allá de sus expectativas.

Cross: No hables así….

Kara: Usted lo sabe y aun así guarda la esperanza, no lo se, pero usted tampoco sabe mucho de todos los que le rodean, debo volver a clases, parece que hoy será el ultimo día tranquilo que esta escuela tendrá.

Ella guardo sus cosas y se fue caminando, el ambiente era liviano, entonces cross decidió seguirla.

Kara: Apolo…

Cross: ¿De que hablas?

Kara: Es el nombre de mi arma anti-vampiros, se que quiere saber de mi arma, y es lo único que le diré, Apolo es su nombre.

Cross: Apolo, espera un momento, esa arma no existe, por lo menos no en los registros.

Kara: Lo se, Cross, ¿Usted aprecia a Kuran Yuki?

Seriamente el director, se inquieto por la pregunta, pero la respondió.

Cross: Así es, ¿La odias? ¿Quieres lastimarla?

Kara: No la odio, pero si hay oportunidad o ella lo busca, tratare de matarla.

Eso molesto al ex-cazador, pero kara se detuvo y le miro, de una manera tranquila.

Kara: No quería ser hipócrita, usted se desvivio por protegerla, si le decía qie no quería lastimarla, hubiera sido deshonesta de mi parte, pero como le dije, yo no busco lastimarla, solo si ella lo provoca, pero usted merece ese respeto por lo menos.

Cross: Ya veo, siquiera no me has engañado, bueno me quito un peso de encima, se que no me engañaras y que tus intenciones son las justas, pero yo creo en Yuki, y espero que aprendamos a creer en ti, Kara-chan, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

Kara: No exagere director, solo soy objetiva, va a ser un hermoso edificio, bueno, conserve el plano del edificio no lo necesito mas, va a comenzar el tercer periodo y debo de volver.

Cross: Te acompaño.

La joven no replico, y el director le siguió por la escuela, el ex -cazador, pero ahora el tenia una duda, el nombre del arma de la joven, Apolo, era realmente extraño, en todo su tiempo como cazador, sabia una regla básica de las armas anti-vampiros, y esa era que pasaban de generación tras generación, y como antes yagari lo menciono, ella no pertenecía a ninguna de las familias de cazadores, como era posible que ella tuviera un arma, además el no había detectado tal cosa, ¿Dónde se encontraba el arma?, ella solo tenia ese guante cubriendo su mano izquierda, entraron al edificio.

Kara: Ya se como llegar a mi salón.

Pero el le tomo del antebrazo y como buen caballero la guió.

Cross: Eres mi estudiante, mi prefecta, mi amiga y mi protegida, por lo menos déjame ser amable contigo, por todo lo que viene.

Kara: Asusta su amabilidad.

Cross: Tu seriedad también.

Kara: Touche…

Estaban afuera del salón, y el sonrientemente le dejo.

Cross: Bien my lady, estamos en su castillo.

Kara: Hasta luego.

Cross: Habrá una junta, por favor ven a mis habitaciones, Yagari y los demás vendrán también.

Pero Kara solo entro al salón, Wakaba estaba leyendo, al verla solo la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

Wakaba: Te fuiste, pensé que almorzaríamos juntas.

Pero kara sacaba sus libros, no le respondió, pero aun así, la joven le hablo.

Wakaba: ¿Te has adaptado estos dos días de clases?

Kara: Si.

Wakaba: Entonces, pronto te será más fácil estar aquí.

Kara: No lo será, ya viene el maestro.

Entonces entro Yagari, que vio a Kara, y por detrás a Zero, que estaba dormido, entonces soltó sus libros, despertando al peliblanco.

Yagari: Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, Kurozuka Kara-san, podría entregarlos, a estas alturas debe conocer ya a sus compañeros de clases.

Entonces la joven fue por ellos, en el principio de las notas, había una hoja para ella, y esta comenzó a dejar en los escritorios de los demás sus exámenes, al final, en la parte de arriba estaba Zero, y le entrego su examen con puntuación perfecta, el la miro, y esta le dejo una nota de Yagari.

_**En la noche habrá una junta en las habitaciones de Cross, Asiste.**_

Zero la miro, y ella solo dio la vuelta, entonces ella lego hasta su escritorio, y la clase comenzó.

En la casa de los Kuran, había una fila de maletas en el recibidor, Ruca las estaba colocando, entonces Kaname apareció detrás de ella.

Kaname: Ruca.

Ella le miro, e hizo una reverencia.

Ruca: ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Se acerco, el corazón de ella latía muy rápidamente.

Kaname: Cálmate, no te haré daño.

Ruca: Si, Kaname-sama.

Kaname: Mas tarde partiremos a la academia, ya que tan amablemente has venido, te permitiré acompañarnos, pero hay algo que deseo pedirte.

Ella no diría que no, estaba dispuesta a morir por el, si fuera necesario, para ella, el lo era todo.

Ruca: Lo haré, lo que sea lo haré.

He hizo de nuevo una reverencia, pero este levanto su cara por el mentón con su mano.

Kaname: Veraz, es algo muy sencillo, solo quiero…que seas el escudo de Yuki, por mi no hay que preocuparse, pero ella…si eres su escudo, todo será mejor.

Ella se sentía triste, pero si era por el, no le importaba sufrir así, por que ella lo amaba, todo el, sonrió, se hizo unos pasos para atrás, aunque se alejo de su bella mano, comprendía que no era para ella, no lo merecía.

Ruca: Desde luego Kaname-sama, lo haré, al lado de ella, seré su escudo.

Kaname: No te molesta, Ruca.

Ruca: Si esa es mi misión y es lo único para lo que puedo ser útil, será todo un placer, la protegerá y matare a quien se interponga ante ella.

Kaname: Tan noble y dura Ruca, entonces mas tarde nos iremos.

El fue a subir las escaleras, su destino, la habitación de Yuki, ya había hablado con todos los que se debía de hablar, había colocado su escenario, ahora solo le quedaba ver como se movían los demás, el llego hasta la puerta, podía oler por detrás de la puerta el dulce aroma de Yuki, eso excitaba a sus sentidos, pero sabia que no era el momento, no, ya que ella también tenia sus propios conflictos, esa niña no tenia secretos para el, ella, deseaba ver a Zero Kiryu, no le molestaba, era normal, ella convivió con el muchos años, pero debía encontrar la manera de hacer lo que era otros de sus objetivos, matar esos sentimientos, ya que ella compartiría toda la eternidad con el, hasta cierto punto le permitiría pensar en el, pero su amada, solo debía amarlo a el, entro y la encontró sentada leyendo.

Kaname: Estudiando, es bueno, es como debe ser una Kuran.

Yuki se sonrojo al ver a su hermano, sus sentidos siempre le hacían ver que ella se ponía nerviosa al verlo, una reacción infantil, pero le gustaba, ese sabor en ella, le demostraba en sus sentidos que ella lo quería, su sangre hervía, el calor de ella, lo hacia sentir tan bien, tan vivo.

Yuki: Oni-sama…este…ya prepare las cosas, tu, ¿Estas listo? ¿Seguro que quieres ir?

El llego y se arrodillo ante ella y le tomo la mano.

Kaname: Sin duda alguna, se que esto es lo mejor, mi querida Yuki. Pero podrías por favor recordar que en la escuela debes decirme Kaname, no todo mundo sabe que somos hermanos, resultaría extraño entre tus amigos humanos saberlo, ahora formas parte de la clase nocturna, no podrás hacer muchas cosas que antes hacías, aunque ese lugar era tu casa.

Yuki: Todo eso…lo se, sin embargo, te prometí estar a tu lado, y así lo haré.

Kaname: Mas que una promesa…esto es nuestro destino.

Entonces el hincado puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de esta, quien se sobresalto, pero sintió como el en parte temblaba, ella quería darle algo de consuelo, y paso su mano sobre su cabeza.

Kaname: Solo por favor, nunca me odies.

Yuki: Oni-sama, como podría, si tu eres mi todo.

Kaname: Esas palabras me bastan…pero mañana, quiero que mi prometida, este a mi lado confiando en mí ante cualquier cosa que suceda.

Yuki: Y así lo haré, mi hermoso oni-sama.

Kaname: Solo quedemos un rato mas así.

En la sala de la casa de los Aidou, estaba Akatsuki esperando a su primo, bestia un traje blanco, y camisa negra, también había maletas, las sirvientas traían mas y mas, entonces bajo bostezando el rubio, y se topo con su primo.

Aidou: A veces detesto ir tan lejos, pero si nos vamos desde hoy, llegaremos hasta dentro de dos días, no puedo creer que no hayan subido mis ropas de cama, por lo menos el camión con mis otras cosas ya salio, y lo demás llegara un poco después.

Akatsuki: Es todo lo que llevarás.

Aidou: Por mientras si, estaré un cuarto pequeño, solo estoy cargando con lo esencial, la constructora de mi padre terminara en una semana nuestras habitaciones.

Akatsuki: Pero a Kaname no le importa.

Aidou: Si, el debe estar planeando algo para que estemos en ese lugar, así podrá moverse con mayor libertad. Ruca es lista, el ya esta con el.

Akatsuki no comento nada, pero le molestaba que tan pronto ella ya se pusiera en peligro, eso significa que el también debía moverse pronto, para protegerla a ella y Aidou, lo ideal era ser mejor de lo que había demostrado, todo por aquellos que significaban su mundo.

Aidou: Que haces, veámonos.

El rubio se subió al auto, aunque la luz le molestaba, su primo subió con el, detrás ya había un camión, las sirvientas subían todo, los vidrios estaban opacos, así que ya dentro la luz no le molestaba, solo se sentó, y se sentó, Akatsuki, con unos lentes de sol, subió, cerro la puerta, el chofer comenzó el camino.

Aidou: Pronto veré Kaname-sama todos los días.

En otro lado, ya estaban en una camioneta oscura Shiki y Rima, quien parecía muy molesta, shiki estaba recostado en el asiento, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, ella solo estaba sentada a su lado.

Shiki: ¿Me hablaras ya?.

Pero ella no parecía querer responder, el se estiro hasta donde ella estaba, y puso su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Shiki: Se que estuvo mal, pero debía dejarle mas sangre, no quiero que ella se lastime, mi madre, aparte de ti son todo lo que tengo, ella enloqueció de amor por mi padre, nunca se recupero, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Rima: Shiki…no estoy molesta por eso.

Shiki: Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón?

Rima: Es solo, que te dejas manipular por ellos, solo te han provocado dolor, tu familia te utilizo sin preocuparse por ti, y aun así, tu los tratas con tanto respeto y humildad, no lo puedo perdonar ni permitir.

Shiki: Es bueno que me ames.

Rima: OH cállate, sigo molesta.

Shiki: Eso me hace más feliz.

Rima: Masoquista.

Ella lo arrojo al suelo de la camioneta, no quería que viera su sonrojo, si lo amaba, pero quería ser fuerte por el, ya que el, no lo era, nunca aprendió.

Le arrojo una de las cajas de dulces que tanto le gustaban, el la tomo, y la abrió.

Rima: Por lo menos come chocolate, para que repongas la sangre que perdiste, luego, te daré tus tabletas.

Shiki se sintió feliz, con ella, se atrevía a ser una persona mejor, aunque a veces el era egoísta, así se miraba así mismo.

Las clases se habían terminado en la academia cross, Kara se había dado un baño, y tenia ropas cómodas, se acomodo el pelo en una coleta, tenia ropas sencillas, una camisa beige y una pantalón de mezclilla y su guante, eran las 6 de la tarde, fue a las habitaciones del director, ella calculaba que ya era la hora de la reunión, los pasillos podían ser muy silenciosos, sus pasos parecían ecos enormes, subió escaleras, para donde era la dirección, toco la puerta, y no escucho respuesta, entonces entro, pero la luz estaba tenue, ¿Por qué no estaban?. Fue hasta el escritorio, miro en un portarretrato una foto de Zero y otra persona, esa debía ser Kuran Yuki, una sonrisa amigable, era una chica bonita, comprendía, que era de esas personas que agradaba a todo el mundo, entonces pudo sentir el olor de una comida, había una puerta por un lado, entonces escucho murmuros.

_**Vamos, ya casi esta listo…**_

_**No estas exagerando.**_

_**El siempre exagera.**_

_**No es cierto…**_

_**Por lo menos huele bien.**_

Eran las voces de Cross, Yagari, Zero y Kaito, fue hasta allí, y abrió la puerta sin tocar, entonces encontró una escena interesante, Cross con delantal, Yagari partiendo verduras, Zero cocinando y Kaito probando la comida, ellos la miraron.

Cross: Has llegado Kara-chan, mira no es delicioso.

Kara: Así que de esto se trataba.

Yagari: Yo también pensé que era una junta.

Zero: Con este tipo nunca lo son.

Kaito: No sabía que cocinabas tan bien Zero, anda Kara deberías probar esto.

Kara: Mañana vienen…los vampiros, pero ustedes…lo están celebrando.

Cross: Bueno, es un momento importante, pensé que deberíamos de discutirlo.

Pero Kara no dijo nada, solo se fue azotando la puerta, dejando a todos con un palmo de narices.

Yagari: Este tipo de cosas, no le agradan.

Cross: Pero solo es una cena, no le veo nada de malo.

Kaito: Iré a buscarla.

Yagari: No, por el momento déjala.

Cross: Pero yo le hice esto de bienvenida, no quería que se molestara.

Zero solo miraba el escenario, en parte comprenda el enojo, es verdad, ellos volvían, en vez de planear, parecía que lo celebraban, pero ya conocía la manera de ser de Cross, esos detalles, el ya los soportaba, pero en alguien ajeno, si podía ser una falta de consideración, los demás continuaron con lo suyo.

Cross: Bueno, esta sopa ya esta, pero me faltan cebollas, para el estofado.

Zero: Iré por ellas.

Cross: OH mi lindo hijo me ayuda a cocinar, valla es un momento memorable.

Pero zero le miro con cara de desprecio.

Zero: Ya te dije que no soy tu hijo.

Y solo se salio, iba a ir por las cebollas, el miro que la luna ya se podía ver, aunque había algo de rojizo en el cielo, por la partida de sol, entonces noto una sombra rápida por la pared, dejo la cebolla, abrió la venta, se asomo pero no vio nada mas, pero aun así, usando su gran agilidad, subió hasta el tejado, si había un vampiro lo encontraría, el portaba siempre su bloody rose, pero al llegar al tejado, se topo con una sorpresa, viendo hacia el horizonte, desde donde ese techo el sol todavía era visible, se encontró con Kara, esta se percato de su presencia y le miro.

Kara: ¿Pasa algo?.

Zero: Este sitio…es inaccesible para los humanos.

Kara: Solo para eso subiste.

Zero: No, pensé que podía ser un vampiro y por eso subí.

Kara: Lo lamento, no lo soy, descuida mañana llegan, entonces podrás pensar que si es un vampiro subiendo a estos sitios, sabes también los humanos podemos hacer cosas maravillosas.

Zero no quiso decir nada mas al respecto, el conocía bien ese sitio, había veces que cuando quería estar solo, subía allí por las noches, sino había humanos, no había a quien poner en peligro, cuando tenia sed de sangre.

Zero: Entonces me iré.

Kara no le respondió, entonces de nuevo miro al horizonte, el peliblanco iba a bajar, pero entonces de nuevo se giro.

Zero: El no lo hizo de mala intención, a el, le gusta ser así, para unir a las personas, y esa comida la hizo para ti, no cocina muy bien, pero tampoco es mala comida, por lo menos, deberías venir. Para el es como darte la bienvenida.

Kara: Pero yo no soy bienvenida, te diré lo mismo que le dije a el, si puedo y se da la oportunidad tratare de matar a Kuran Yuki, incluso a Kuran Kaname.

Eso era una clase de valor que no conocía, un valor abierto y seguro, se había acostumbrado tanto a la hipocresía dos caras de Kaname, que cuando alguien le era directo, le sorprendía.

Zero: Entonces, debes estar pendiente, ya que no serán muchas las oportunidades, pero aun así, no los podrás matar tan fácil.

El de nuevo se fue, no le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda para bajar, talvez, en ella, no era cuestión de confiar, sino era cuestión de buscar una oportunidad para cumplir con lo cometido, el había tenido oportunidades, pero por sentimentalismos no había cumplido con lo que dijo, matar a esos vampiros que podían provocar tanto daño, bajo por el almacén, y tomo la cebolla que era para Cross, regreso al cuarto, y le dio lo que le pidió.

Cross: Tardaste un poco no lo crees.

Zero: Te la traje verdad.

Yagari: Déjalo, se queja como mujer por ser despreciado por Kara.

Cross: No podrá probar mi rica comida.

Yagari: No es de 5 estrellas, solo es un estofado.

Cross: Es mi estofado super especial.

Kaito: No vi que le pusieras nada diferente.

Cross: Desde luego, mi profundo amor.

Kaito: Que tonterías.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió, era de nuevo Kara, solo se sentó en una silla, dejando pasmados a los presentes, se sentó, en la mesa y no hablo.

Cross: Este…este…tu….

Yagari: Ya casi esta la comida.

Kaito: Ayúdame a poner la mesa, Kara, te diré donde están las cosas.

Ella le siguió y el de un mueble saco los platos, los cubiertos y los platos, Zero sintió que talvez algo de sus palabras le habían hecho tener ese cambio, siguió haciendo la comida, mientras que cross irradiaba felicidad, Yagari también sonrió, parecía muy feliz.

Yagari. Parece que estas cumpliendo con lo que te pedí.

Cross: Me pediste un favor y así lo haré.

*************Flash back**************

Estaban Cross y Yagari, cuando revisaban la estructura del nuevo edificio.

Cross: Un favor….a mi.

Yagari: Kara, es un sobresaliente cazador, desde Zero, no entrenaba a nadie así, yo mismo la encontré, pero hay algo que ella necesita, y tu eres mejor en eso que yo.

Cross: ¿De que hablas?.

Yagari: Ella ya no cree.

Cross: ¿En que no cree?

Yagari: En nada, es mas, solo cree en matar vampiros, todo lo demás, ya no le importa.

Cross: Es muy joven para que ella piense así.

Yagari: Así de esa manera encontraste a Zero, y tu le diste junto con la chica Kuran una razón para seguir, así que si puedes has lo mismo con Kara.

Cross: Pero aun así no me dirás nada mas.

Yagari: No…ya que debo protegerla, es algo que le debo.

Cross: No entiendo.

Yagari: Talvez después, te enteres de su historia.

************Fin Flash back**********

En la cocina, ya estaban comiendo los 5, primero una sopa, Kara fue la primera en comer.

Cross: ¿Esta buena?, verdad que si.

Kara: Le falta sal.

Zero: Por lo menos se puede comer.

Cross: No digas eso de mi obra maestra.

Kaito: Si esta es tu obra maestra, te va mejor de caza-vampiros.

Cross: Eres muy cruel Kaito-kun.

Yagari: Mejor ser crueles que mentirosos.

Cross: OH, no la comas Kara-chan, mi sopa es mala.

Kara: Solo dije que le falta sal, nada mas.

Ella siguió comiendo, todos comenzaron a comer, entonces ella de nuevo hablo.

Kara: Mañana cuando lleguen los vampiros, ¿Qué hará?.

Entonces cross, respondió viendo la sopa.

Cross: Kaname-kun y Yuki-chan, llegaran como a las 3 PM, a esa hora también llegaran los demás, entonces tendremos una conferencia, en el salón de abajo, con los vampiros, haremos presentaciones, con los que vienen, que algunos deben de ser nuevos, además, de que, les explicaremos las normas, las medidas, se les guiara a su dormitorio, se les entregaran sus uniformes, el cuidado de ellos, los harán sus propios sirvientes, ustedes ya saben las medidas de vigilancia, haremos rondas, incluso en la noche, además, cuando entren a clases, ustedes detrás del portón los esperaran, muchos de ellos, estarán talvez nerviosos, en años no han visto humanos, así que ustedes solo deben detenerlos, no los lastimen, estamos en tregua, los guiaran al edificio de clases, y de nuevo rondas, las clases de ellos comienzan a las 5 PM, y terminan a las 12 PM, ustedes harán rondas, hasta las 3 am, entonces podrán regresar a sus cuartos, si pasa algo grave me lo reportan, creo en su juicio, pero deben tener cuidado, todos ellos son vampiros muy poderosos, en especial tu Kara-chan, ya que tienes menos experiencia, los fines de semana no tienen clase, a veces ellos salen con mi autorización, sin ella entonces solo Kaname-kun puede salir, como presidente de la clase, es el único, los demás, no, puede ser cansado, pero es la única manera de hacer que nuestros mundos estén es paz.

Zero: Esa es una paz falsa.

Kaito: Si ellos quieren estar con humanos, deben aceptarlo.

Cross: Si ellos lo aceptan nosotros debemos respetarlos.

Yagari: Lograrlo es otra cosa.

Kara: Suenan bien las medidas, pero hay algo que no me gusta, es obvio que pueden venir invasores, se nos tiene prohibido matar a aquellos que no estén en la lista de la asociación, no me interesan los asuntos de los vampiros, pero si alguien ataca, solo le pregunto, no, considero, que en esos casos, no dejare que escapen.

Cross: Si tu vida peligra lo entiendo, pero no tiene sentido que solo mates por matar.

Kara: Una vida de un nivel-e, no se desperdicia, solo se les evita el dolor de vivir en la mísera, dos sangre pura son peligrosos, estas medidas, eran para uno solo, pero en caso de dos.

Cross: Solo actuaremos en medida de lo que pase Kara-chan, podremos saber.

Yagari: Nos defenderemos en según la ocasión.

Kara probo el estofado, un poco, tomo un poco de agua, y se llevo sus platos.

Kara: Gracias por la comida.

Cross: Pero si casi no has comida, anda come algo mas.

Kara: Que pasen buena noche, le agradezco el gesto.

Entonces ella salio, Kaito fue detrás de ella, dejando a los otros 3 comiendo.

Yagari: Esta es una edad difícil.

Cross: Bueno, vino a comer ya es ganancia.

Yagari: Supongo que lidias con zero por lo mismo.

Cross: Todo el tiempo.

Zero: Es por que tu idealismo me enferma, parece que los protegemos a ellos, y no a los estudiantes.

Cross: Lo hago por buenas razones.

Yagari: No todos son como tu.

Kaito venia detrás de la joven, quien iba a su dormitorio.

Kaito: Mañana vienen los vampiros, deberás calmarte, para poder encontrar la manera de matarlos, todo esto que estas sacrificando, valdrá la pena, liberaras al mundo de dos temidos vampiros, no tengas miedo.

Kara: No tengo miedo, se tiene cuando temes perder algo.

Kaito: Pero hay quieres si tienen que perder, se que preferirías estar luchando, pero esa arma que tienes, no fue hecha solo para matar vampiros sencillos, es para cosas grandes, si yo la tuviera, yo los mataría, pero tu la tienes y ese es tu deber, hiciste una promesa, debes cumplirla.

Kara: Por que la promesa es lo único que me queda.

Kaito: Mañana no hagas nada estupido, Kuran Kaname, es muy listo, si ve que eres una amenaza, buscara la manera de utilizarte, o creerá que puede, pero no podrá, mientras eso pasa, debes ser una fiera, por que cuando lo aceches, deberás matarlo, acabar con alguien así, lo cambiara todo.

Kara: Cambiarlo todo, eso ya lo veremos.

En la casa Kuran, un carro con Yuki y Kaname, avanzaba, detrás de el, estaba otro carro con Ruca y Seiren, un conjunto de camiones los seguían.

Yuki: Ahora que el sol ha bajado, nos alejamos.

Kaname: No es alejarse Yuki, estamos mas cerca de las cosas que queremos, por mientras lo ideal, es no dudar, su dudas mueres.

Yuki: Siempre estaré a tu lado, de eso no hay dudas, iré contigo a la eternidad.

Kaname: Así será, ya que solo contigo puedo aceptar la eternidad, no soportaría, una vida mas sin ti.

Yuki: Oni-sama, digo Kaname-Sempai, no digas eso, aunque yo estaba en una vida humana, siempre estuve para ti y siempre lo estaré.

Kaname: Es mentira, hubo cosas que nos separaron, pero, ahora te aseguro que no pasara de nuevo, mi querida y amada Yuki, mañana en la academia Cross, comenzaremos una etapa mas en nuestra eterna vida.

Todos se dirigían con sueños a ese lugar, para otros eran como pesadillas, terribles, ya que, los resultados de las acciones tomadas en esos días, no solo resonarían en la vida de los vampiros, sino en la vida de los humanos, por los tiempos futuros, donde aquellos que apenas conocían la verdad de criaturas que sobrevivían a través de la sangre. El siguiente día en la academia Cross seria épico.

Esperando sus reviews, ya saben, me gusta que me digan que piensan, y espero que les agrade mi historia, tratare de hacerla lo mas interesante posible, y además, de que no excederme con los personajes extraña, espero que Kara como personaje les guste, yo deseaba que alguien entrara en la vida de los personaje, teniendo el valor de destruir las maneras de ser de kaname, por lo menos para romper con el ritmo de su manera de ser super seria y además de ser estratega, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto pondré el que sigue, por cierto, entre mas reviews mas me sentiré feliz para escribir, espero me recomienden eh, aquellos que sean fanáticos de Vampiro Knight, espero les guste mucho lo que proyecto en la historia.

Se que este capitulo me quedo algo largo, pero quería no quedarme con pendientes para cuando llegaran a la escuela los vampiros.


	10. Capitulo 10: Inquietudes Actuales

El camino podía ser largo, por lo menos así lo miraba Aidou, que estaba recostado en su carro, tenía un libro en la mano, el cual hablaba de la mezcla de vampiros puros. Sabía que estudiar la historia de su especie lo ayudaría a proteger a kaname. Era doloroso para el ver como Kaname debía de luchar por tener una vida pacifica, el amor que le tenia a el mayor de los Kuran, era indescriptible, el en todos los aspectos era superior, no cualquiera podría ser su fiel apoyo. En fuerza no muchos nobles se le comparaban, esos ojos agua marina, solo mostraban tristeza.

Aidou: Kaname-sama… Se que planea algo esta vez, pero podré estar a la altura de las circunstancias?... Confiara en mí?...

Mientras seguía recostado en su carro, su celular comenzó a sonar, así que vio quien llamaba, era su primo Akatsuki, pensó un par de segundos en contestarle, a veces cualquiera no quiere contestar, solo para seguir con sus pensamientos, pero entonces solo suspiro y contesto.

_Aidou: Que paso?_

_Akatsuki: Me he topado con la caravana que lleva todas tu cosas, supongo que el carro guía es el tuyo?_

_Aidou: Si._

_Akatsuki: entonces te seguiré…Pararas o iras directo?_

_Aidou: No parare. Tú conduces tu auto…_

_Akatsuki: Si, te veo más tarde entonces._

_Aidou: OK._

El rubio colgó el teléfono, estaba algo molesto con su primo, ¿Por qué Kaname lo había elegido a el como vicepresidente de la clase?, ¿que tenia Akatsuki que el no?. Si era necesario ser poderoso y capaz de cumplir con los anhelos de Kaname, el seria el que lo haría posible, acataría las órdenes de Kaname, pero no dejaba de pensar que para ese trabajo el era el indicado.

A veces, le gustaba conducir sin ayuda de nadie y su carro tenia los virios opacos, así como todos los de los vampiros, Kain Akatsuki, no le gustaba ser como los demás o mas bien, le gustaba intentar seguir sus propios instintos, la soledad reinaba en su vida familiar, pero sus amigos y primo era lo único que de verdad valoraba, le destruya pensar perderlos, el año pasado con el ataque de Kuran Rido, su temor mas grande se hacia realidad, las guerras entre los sangres pura, no eran su prioridad, francamente el solo quería sacar de ese sitio a Ruca y Aidou, pero siempre seguían como perros a Kuran Kaname, a veces solo trataba de ser amable con el, por lastima, entendía las responsabilidades del chico, y sabia que el llevaba el peso de la eternidad, así que nunca se mostró reacio a su causa, incluso al ver que el mostraba interés por Yuuki Cross, le apoyo al no decir nada o intervenir, cuando claramente su primo si lo haría, eran asuntos de los demás.

Akatsuki: Supongo que esta estadía será mas larga.

Apretó las manos en el volante de su carro, quería dar la vuelta a toda velocidad, pero la total soledad le aterraba, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Además esta el hecho de que se destapo la verdadera identidad de Cross Yuuki como Kuran Yuuki, no se lo esperaba, los sangre pura realmente eran seres aterradores, transformarse así mismos en seres humanos ordinarios, ese era un poder que claramente envidiaba, alejarse del camino de la sangre, no es que no le gustase ser vampiro, mas bien, lo que acarreaba ser vampiro simplemente era muy problemático, soltó una respiración de manera abrupta, el camino era largo, tenia mucho que pensar.

En la academia cross, en los pasillos y en los salones, la llegada de clase nocturna ya era oficial, Cross lo anuncio con volantes, las reglas las conocían la mayoría y los nuevos eran informados en sus clases de orientación.

El club de fans de Aidou estaba haciendo pancartas, se miraban realmente emocionadas, para ellas un príncipe estaba por arribar y las admiradoras de los demás estudiantes no se quedaban atrás, había una foto de Shiki en uno de los pasillos, como modelo internacional era conocido por todas.

Zero, estaba caminando por esos pasillos, y todo lo que miraba para el era un veneno que le carcomía el alma.

_**Borregos que esperan al lobo…**_

Yagari, estaba detrás de el, le molestaba que le siguieran, como si fuera uno de ellos, aunque en realidad lo era, comprendía su lugar, como un cazador, por Ichiru, por su familia y por aquellos que no podrían protegerse.

Zero: Si tanto te preocupa, deberías decirles quienes son realmente, para que los vean como son.

Yagari: Sabes que eso esta prohibido, supón que se los digamos, la coexistencia que Kuran nos exigió en la junta, se desvanecería, se llevó tiempo, pero lo pudimos hacer, una tregua es mejor que una guerra muchacho.

Zero: Prefiero una guerra, antes que vivir así.

Yagari: No es tu decisión.

Zero: Lo se, por que si lo fuera ya estaría matándolos a todos.

Yagari: Tu odio es estupido, pero se que harás lo correcto.

Zero: Si claro.

Los sentidos del peliblanco estaban a mil, después de la batalla de hace un año, podía sentir a todos los humanos en la academia, su sangre, su vida, olerlos, se sabia controlar bastante bien, no quería lastimar a nadie, como lo había hecho con yuuki la primera vez, entonces eso lo lastimo mas, solo pensar en ella, esa Yuuki, por la que el estaría dispuesto a morir, a renunciar a su orgullo, esa yuuki a la que valía la pena amar. Todo eso para el, era realmente duro y doloroso, por que a veces lo que una cosa puede ser, lastima más que lo que es en verdad.

Iba directo al salón de clases, Yori Wakaba estaba sentada con Kara Kurozuka, quien tenía en sus manos los boletines del regreso de la clase nocturna.

Yori: ¿Es verdad que hoy llegan, Kyryu-san?

Zero: Aun así no podrás acercarte a ella.

Yori: Pero por lo menos, se que ella estará aquí, será mas fácil verla, desde la fiesta se que no podía hablar con ella en tales circunstancias, pero aquí creo que si.

Zero: No te dejaran, menos Kuran-Sempai.

Miro a la caza vampiros, que solo leía sus libros de texto, el fue a sentarse en su correspondiente lugar, entro uno de sus tantos maestros, dentro de unas horas llegarían la mayor amenaza del mundo, los hijos de la sociedad vampirica.

En el carro de los Kuran, el ambiente que se respiraba era de intranquilidad, Yuuki no dejaba de jugar con sus uñas, podría realmente estar en su casa, sabia quien era, la razón del por que había sido abandonada y que aquel a quien amo toda su vida estaba a su lado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Zero, Yori, Cross y la escuela, por años no había salido de esas paredes, realmente, había estado aislada por todo este tiempo, Kaname quería protegerla, ella no quería volver a la academia, por que no sabia que hacer, estar al lado de su hermano, le daba felicidad, pero se fue como una y llego como otra, ¿podría vivir con el peso del odio de los ojos de Zero?.

Kaname: Yuuki, sabes que no deberías estar nerviosa.

Le dijo con una suavidad acogedora, que la hizo verlo con más nervios.

Yuuki: Nii-sama…yo…no…estoy nerviosa…de verdad….yo…

Kaname quien casi todo el recorrido había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió y tomo las manos de su querida Yuuki.

Kaname: Lo se muy bien, sabes que no deberías mentirme, eso me hace sentirme miserable, no por que no confíes en mi, sino por que no confías en los dos, y eso es peor.

Yuuki: No digas eso, Nii-sama, se que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Kaname: Se que no me dices solo Kaname, y que la palabra siempre solo es eso para ti, una palabra, que cuando la entiendas de verdad, puede que huyas de mi y me dejes solo.

Yuuki: no…Yo no haré eso!

Kaname: Si así lo quieres, no me molestare, por que yo solo deseo lo que tu quieras, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Eso la mataba, el dolor de kaname, sus palabras, ella era para el, lo entendía, por eso en parte sufría terriblemente, por que su vida como Cross Yuuki, siempre la seguiría, vivir entre las sombras esos años, siempre estará dentro de su ser, tomo la mano de kaname y la beso.

Yuuki: Nii-sama, te digo así, por que dentro de la escuela no podré hacerlo más, y jamás soltare esta mano, mi adorado hermano.

Kaname, la abrazo, y la dejo a su lado, ella podía oír los latidos de su hermano, y eso la hizo desatar sus instintos de vampiro, allí era cuando se dejaba llevar, solo giro levemente su cara, y el cuello de ese hombre, por el que a veces no podía medir su amor, estaba a su alcancé, así que solo hizo lo suyo, tomo lo que le correspondía.

Kaname: así yuuki, solo yo puedo saciar tu eterna sed.

Ruca, que iba en uno de los carros de la caravana de Kaname, olfateo la sangre, y sabia que ese olor era el que caracterizaba a su amor imposible, envidiaba a Yuuki, rendida ante el amor de Kaname, no podía decir nada, solo podía seguir detrás de la sombra de el, por cualquier sendero que el tuviera que seguir, no se cansaría nunca, por que el lo valía.

Siempre teniendo todo, siendo bella y poderosa, no se había preocupado por nada, el ser una niña le presentaron a Kaname y quedo prendida de la fuerza y elegancia que el desprendía, así eran los sangre pura, seres de gran poder, lo respetaba solo con saberlo, cuando supo que los padres de este habían muerto, lo vio tan solo, pero, ¿Cómo extender tu mano a un ser tan omnipotente?, solo acabo de entender que no había manera, que solo mostrarse como el siervo que el merecía, y así se mostró; pero al comenzar la academia, el mostró interés en ella, lo que le dio cierta esperanza, así que se sintió con cierto derecho, y jugo con la idea de poder amarlo. Akatsuki tantas veces le había dicho que no era posible, ¿Qué podía saber el de lo que su amor era?, así que los argumentos simplemente estaban de mas, por que el estar a lado de ese hombre, la hacia feliz.

Pero el destino jugo de manera cruel, como en juego de ajedrez, ella era un peón, y al comprenderlo todo fue claro para ella, si ese era al valor que el le daba, con gusto aceptaba, ser un escudo para la mujer que el realmente amaba, era lo menos que podía hacer para alguien que el amaba, sacrificarse por el, no, ella sabia que ese su deber, por lo que al oler la sangre de el, comprendió, que por primera vez, el estaba siendo feliz.

Talvez era muy temprano, pero ya era medio día en la academia Cross, pero unos carros estaban llegando, Cross Kaien ya los esperaba, la luz del día imperaba, pero los nobles vampiros si podían soportar la luz del día, entre ese grupo de personas, estaban Rima y Shiki.

Cross: Touya-san y Shiki Senri-kun, es bueno verles.

Rima: Director, buenas tardes.

Cross: OH síganme a la capilla de la escuela, allí esperaran a los demás, si gustan pueden ir a dejar sus cosas al que antes fue el edificio que utilizaron cuando se creo la clase nocturna.

Rima: Hai.

Cross: Pero por favor, sin falta a las 3 de la tarde, podrían estar en la capilla, para que estén todos reunidos.

Ella asintió, tomando algunas de sus maletas, y fue con shiki a su lado, al que era su antiguo dormitorio, la joven traía una sombrilla con la cual procuraba que el sol no le diera directamente en el rostro, al igual que en el desmejorado Shiki.

Rima: ¿Te sientes bien?

Shiki: Si, solo que había olvidado lo gran de este sitio, además… fue en este lugar donde mire a mi padre por primera vez.

Rima: No deberías de pensar en eso.

Shiki: Ichiyou no estará este año.

Rima: Me molesta que solo te enfoques en lo negativo.

La chica le jalo del brazo haciéndolo caminar hasta el edificio, entraron, todo estaba limpio y los sirvientes estaban entrando con las maletas. Ella estaba algo molesta con el, ya que el podía deprimirse muy fácil, después de todo, su familia lo miraba como una posesión, el hijo de Kuran Rido, no como lo que en verdad era, Shiki Senri, alguien que valía por si mismo.

Rima: Estas mejor, estamos en la sombra.

Shiki: Esta casa huele a nostalgia.

Rima: Supongo que si, cuando venimos la primera vez, se podía percibir el olor a pino, era reconfortante, por mas perfumes que aidou quisiera poner, solo se podía oler el pino.

Había una amplia sala, y el jalo a la joven a sentarse a su lado, y la abrazo.

Shiki: Sabes que es lo que mas me entristece de este sitio, recordar que por mi culpa casi mueres, pero si algo así se presenta, te prometo…no…yo te juro que no permitiré que nada te pase, por que para mi eres lo mas importante.

Rima: Eso dices ahora, de seguro tendré que salvar tu trasero si estas en problemas.

Shiki: Puede que tengas razón.

Se recargo en ella, quedándose dormido, no podían sentir mas amor uno que el otro, tanto así que no sabia que hacer para cuidarlo, amar, no es solo una pesada carga, es algo por lo que vale la pena sacrificarse.


	11. Capitulo 11: Primer Dia

Zero, sabia bien que los vampiros habían llegado, podía olerlos, su sentido común hizo que no saliera corriendo en contra de ellos, pero seguía en clases, pero se sentía mas intranquilo, por que sabia perfectamente que esas presencias no eran la de Yuuki o Kuran Kaname, así que podía controlarse pero aun así quería salir, sonó la campana, bajo rápidamente, y antes de salir Kaito llego tranquilamente y sonrió al cazador de vampiros.

Zero: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Yagari-Sensei?

Kaito: Yo impartiré su clase, así que ¿podrías sentarte?.

Zero: Debo salir.

Kaito: Claro que no, tu tienes obligaciones, deja que Yagari y Cross cumplan con las suyas.

Zero regreso a su lugar, no tenia sentido, no podía hacer mas, al subir miro a Kara, quien estaba igual de tranquila que Kaito, fue y se sentó. El quería vigilar la llegada de cada uno de los vampiros, si alguno se desataba por el deseo de sangre querría asesinarlo, esperar solo lo hacia mas difícil.

Akatsuki manejaba, detrás de la caravana de Aidou, hasta que todos los vehículos se detuvieron, a lo que el hizo lo mismo, del carro principal, su primo bajo del auto, y fue al suyo.

Aidou: Déjame entrar.

Akatsuki quito el seguro a la puerta, permitiendo el paso del rubio, sentándose al lado de su primo.

Akatsuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Aidou: Solo que quería llegar contigo al academia.

Conocía bien el carácter de Aidou, aunque el quería demostrar fortaleza, siempre buscaba su apoyo para todo, desde chicos, todas las travesuras que el hacia, siempre era participe en ellas.

Akatsuki: ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Aidou: Nada.

Hacia su cara de berrinche, la cual claramente no le podía ocultar, así que se armo de paciencia y volvió a preguntar.

Akatsuki: Ya dilo.

Aidou: ¿Por qué?…..Dímelo.

Akatsuki: Por que…¿que?

Aidou: Ya lo sabes, ¿Por que confía mas en ti Kaname-sama que en mi?.

Akatsuki: Creo habértelo dicho antes.

Aidou: No me basta el que no lo sepas.

Que mas palabras podría encontrar para que el entendiera, lo que estaba mas claro que el cristal, pero debía hacerlo, para cerrar ese asunto.

Akatsuki: Hanabusa….¿De verdad te molesta tanto?.

Aidou: Si, yo haría todo lo que Kaname-sama me ordenara y mas.

Akatsuki: En eso mientes.

El miraba la carretera, tratando de buscar una manera de calmar a su primo, si que era difícil de tratar cuando algo de verdad le molestaba.

Aidou: Claro que no miento, yo seria el sirviente mas fiel.

Akatsuki: entonces por que de una vez cumples su orden, si el quiere que yo sea el vicepresidente lo quiere y ya, no estas acatando su orden, sino imponiendo tu voluntad.

Eso hizo que el rubio permaneciera en silencio, eso se había convertido en un regaño lo que tan calmadamente su primo le había contestado.

Aidou: Tu…¿Piensas que esa mi manera de le molesta a Kaname-sama?.

Akatsuki: Yo no digo eso, pero…como te lo digo Hanabusa, a veces las cosas que proteges te hacen fuerte.

Es verdad, proteger a alguien importante es lo que hace importante vivir, y el sabia que para el, esa persona, era Kaname, incluso proteger la vida de Yuuki, pero entonces, pensó, ¿Lo que Akatsuki tiene que proteger es mas poderoso que lo que el tiene que proteger?, nunca había pensado con detenimiento que era lo que el protegía, nunca lo escucho decir claramente lo que el quería, no, mas bien, nunca lo escucho pedir nada, nunca pidió nada, ¿Qué podría querer en este mundo Kain Akatsuki?.

Aidou: Akatsuki, tu…¿Qué proteges?.

Akatsuki miro a su primo, definitivamente le faltaba mucho a ese chico para madurar, en ese momento le dio la razón al mayor de los Kuran al elegirlo vicepresidente.

Akatsuki: Yo…proteger.

Aidou: Si, dijiste que lo las cosas que proteges te hacen mas fuerte, ¿Qué proteges tu que te hace mejor que yo?.

Akatsuki algo molesto, solo respondió secamente.

Akatsuki: A niños problemáticos que no entienden cuando callarse cuando los demás conducen.

Aidou: Idiota.

Descifrar los pensamientos de Akatsuki siempre le daba dolor de cabeza, viajar tanto lo aburría pero dentro de poco estaría en la Academia Cross, y estando con esa persona a la que tanto quería, todo lo demás sobraba.

Faltaba una hora para que sus clases terminaran y supuestamente todos los malditos vampiros llegaran, movía sus pies de manera insistente, la clase de Kaito se había terminado hace tiempo, solo volteaba a la ventana y a cada instante sentía a cada vampiro que llegaba, Zero, quería irse, ya. En ese instante se percato que la nueva caza vampiros ya no estaba, ¿En que momento se fue?, ya estaría con los vampiros, eso lo desesperaba mas.

En la misma clase Yori Wakaba, estaba preocupada pensando exactamente en las palabras que utilizaría para saludar a Yuuki, buscando la manera de hacerla sentir mas cómoda, la condición en la que se encontraba su amiga no era fácil, quiera apoyarla pero como lo haría, volteo a ver a Zero, y noto su poca paciencia, ¿Ya estaría Yuuki en la escuela?, talvez el director le daría esa información de una manera sencilla o talvez Kaito, o la presidenta de su clase, que también conocía el secreto, ¿Habría otro ataque?, confiaba en su amiga, pero el mundo que la envolvía era tan raro, que no sabia que pensar.

Estaba de nuevo allí, los edificios, los alrededores, incluso el pueblo, todo a trabes de los vidrios del auto, nada había cambiado, solo ella, Yuuki podía ver todo.

Kaname: ¿Estas feliz Yuuki?

Yuuki: Talvez tengo un poco de miedo, pero…esta nostalgia, no me lastima tanto como yo pensé, mi corazón de verdad que se ha hecho mas fuerte, ser vampiro me ha hecho mas fuerte…¿verdad?.

Esa ultima palabra, era como un urgente, "dime que si, por que busco ser mas fuerte", el le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kaname: Si te sientes bien, no hay nada de malo.

Yuuki: Tienes razón Kaname-ni….Kaname.

Kaname: ¿De verdad es tan difícil decirme por mi nombre?

Yuuki: Veraz que ponto podré decirlo sin problema.

Y entonces las puertas de la academia estaban visibles, sus acabados, sus paredes y todo, era lo mismo, que ella vigilaba noche tras noche, le gustaba ver todo eso, por instante había olvidado, que no estaba de visita, sino que estaría allí por algún tiempo, por lo menos no estaría en un sótano, noto los múltiples vehículos que ya estaban estacionados, todos los demás ya estaban allí.

Kaname: Como espere, somos los últimos.

Yuuki: ¿Tú lo crees?

Kaname: Si, puedes sentirlos no.

Yuuki: Si, incluso…._**Puedo sentir la esencia de Zero…**_Puedo sentir a los demás.

Kaname: Es bueno, debes acostumbrarte a todos estos humanos.

Yuuki: Si.

Al ver la caravana de autos, Aidou que ya había llegado salio de la sombra en la que se encontraba, y camino hacia donde el auto de Kaname y Yuuki se estacionaba, sacando de inmediato una sombrilla, claro para Yuuki.

Yuuki: Aidou-Sempai, Buenas Tardes.

Aidou: Yuuki-sama no debe decirme así.

Akatsuki se acerco a Kaname, pero vio que de uno de los autos bajaba Ruca, así que ignoro a los Kuran y fue hacia ella, que venia con Serien.

Ruca: Hola Akatsuki, ¿Ya están todos?.

Akatsuki: Si.

El se moría por decirle hola, por abrazarla, por no separarla de el, pero que mas podía hacer, ella solo estaba viendo a Kaname que hablaba con Yuuki y Aidou, el siempre seria una sombra para ella.

De inmediato Serien se coloco detrás de los Hermanos Kuran, como eterna guardián de su señor, Yuuki la saludo con una sonrisa, ella nunca conversaba con serien, no por que no quisiera, sino que era prácticamente imposible platicar bien con ella, ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto?.

Seiren: Kaname-sama el Director Cross se acerca.

El hombre venia corriendo como llorando al ver el rostro de su adorara niña, y la abrazo.

Cross: Yuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!

Yuuki: Director, ¿Cómo esta?.

Cross: Me destroza que no me digas Otou-san.

Yuuki solo sonreía lo habitual en ella hacia el, ahora que sabia de quien era hija, le era mas difícil decirle padre, pero aun así, le guardaba un gran cariño a quien la cuido por años y sobretodo que no la olvidaba.

Cross: Entonces vamos a la capilla, allí es donde tendrá lugar su bienvenida.

Kaname: Bien.

Aidou: ¡YA OYERON A LA CAPILLA TODOS!

Sus sentidos no lo engañaban, ellos estaban ya en la academia, los sangre pura mas detestables, ya no lo soportó, salio de la clase y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, por 20 minutos que faltaban nada malo podía pasar, el maestro quiso detenerle.

Maestro: Kyryu, ¿A dónde va?

Pero no se detuvo, debía estar allí, esas amenazas no estarían sin ser cuidadas como se deben, esos monstruos.

_**¿De verdad que eres precipitado?**_

Kaito estaba detrás de el, no tenia por responder, sabia bien que el iría al mismo sitio que el, así no que no hablo.

Kaito: Tranquilo, o ¿Quieres que noten que estas hirviendo por dentro?, sino me equivoco Kuran Kaname sabia muy bien como utilizarte, ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

El peliblanco, se volteo y súbitamente lo empujo a la pared, sus ojos rojos estaban en su punto máximo, su ira, desesperación y frustración estaban al 100%.

Zero: ¡El no me controlo!

Kaito: Enójate todo lo que quieras, pero el manipulo tu vida, de tal manera que te uso para proteger a esa jovencita, y lo volverá a hacer, de eso no tengas duda, el problema es…¿Te darás cuenta?, es capaz de clavarte una estaca en el corazón si así lo quiere, así que si quieres evita eso, solo cálmate.

Era verdad, el desde años atrás preparo el escenario, para la lucha de unos meses atrás, lo convirtió en el arma mas poderosa, para asesinar inmortales, y se valió de su desmedido odio por los de su raza, y lo mas probable es que de nuevo ese sea su plan, usarlo como escudo para evitar dolor a Yuuki, allí era cuando su alma se partía en dos, por que el ¿Lo haría o no?, una vez le dijo a Yuuki que su vida le pertenecía, pero era allí su calvario, ya no era esa persona, ninguno de los dos, eran los de antaño, se calmo, soltó a Kaito.

Kaito: Si Zero, por lo menos date ese placer….el de mandarlo al diablo.

Zero: A veces, no se de que lado estas.

Kaito: Entonces eres un idiota, siempre he estado en contra de los vampiros, así de fácil, aunque tú seas uno.

Zero se fue de ese sitio, con dudas, dolores, pero sobre todo, comprendió que no debía permitirse ser el títere de esos dos, por un lado, Kuran Kaname, era mezquino y manipulador, si tenia un plan, debía entender que era lo que esta vez querría, ¿Lastimaría a Yuuki?, aunque eso no sabia si le importaba o no, y ella, ¿Qué pensaría ella?, tenia bien claro que no habría una marcha hacia atrás para ella, no seria quien fue, por que eso era una mentira, otro lobo con piel de cordero, los sentimientos de una sangre pura no debía impórtale, sino solo cumplir su deber.

Ya dentro de la capilla, hasta la parte de enfrente estaban sentados Yuuki y Kaname, en la misma banca Serien, Akatsuki, Aidou y Ruca, en la ultima Shiki y Rima, no les gustaba mostrar alto perfil en ese tipo de cosas, lo único que querían era descansar, Cross y Yagari, estaban en la parte de enfrente con micrófono, colocando todo.

Cross: Hola, espero estén todos, para comenzar con esto, se que esta no fue la mejor hora, pero así podrán mañana comenzar con sus actividades en la escuela.

En este instante el gran portón se abrió, entraron Zero y Kaito, quienes fueron hasta el Director y Yagari, sin verlo Yuuki sintió a Zero, sus latidos de corazón se incrementaron, ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa?, el la odiaba, seguro que si, pero a la vez quería hablar con el, ella no sabia en que manera, pero era importante para ella.

Zero, no debía voltear, no tenia curiosidad de verla, ya sabia que estaba allí, y que estaba bien, se coloco al lado de Cross, quien se puso algo serio, como padre de ellos, sabia que no era fácil para ninguno, de alguna manera los ayudaría, pero primero lo primero, comenzar con eso.

Cross: Bueno, creo que hay que comentar como será todo en la academia.

Por un segundo Zero, noto que algo faltaba, era la que seria la nueva prefecta, desde hacia rato había notado que no se encontraba en clase, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Talvez no era momento de presentarla?, pero antes de pensar mas, Cross ya estaba hablando.

Cross: Algunos puede que sean nuevos, pero aun así, se les entregara el manual de la academia. En general, no podrán abandonar la academia, sin solicitarlo al personal autorizado, que son los maestros de su clase, los prefectos o en ultima opción yo. Sus clases comienzan a las 6 de la tarde y terminan a las 12 de la noche, en ese periodo podrán estar en la escuela, asistir a sus clases y hacer uso de las instalaciones, incluso hasta mas tarde, pero deberán comentarlo con el Presidente Kuran o el Vicepresidente Akatsuki, ya conocen sus niveles académicos y se les entregara un horario de clases. No deberán consumir sangre en las instalaciones de lo alumnos o cualquier humano, es una pena que será muy castigada, recuerden que esta de por medio la civilidad, esto lo hacemos para protegerlos y así tener una convivencia con los humanos, para que así, puedan ser aceptados sin esconderse, por lo menos así, la cofundadora, Kuran Juuri lo esperaba para ustedes.

Yuuki no pudo dejar de pensar en su madre, esa escuela, era el anhelo de ella, quería un mundo mejor, pero desafortunadamente había tenido un final muy triste, también su padre, que solo pudo guardar buenos sentimientos por todos aquellos a quienes amo.

Cross: Deben comprender que nada es fácil en este mundo, pero con fuerza y tenacidad todo es posible…

Pero fue interrumpido, el portón se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no era un vampiro, por lo menos así lo sintieron todos los allí presentes, era una joven con ropa de la clase diurna, Aidou se levanto y la miro.

Aidou: Hoy no doy autógrafos, mañana talvez.

Eso lo dijo para poder hacer que la muchacha se fuera, pero entonces Cross hablo.

Cross: Kara-chan, por favor, al lado de Zero-kun.

Así que la joven paso por el medio de la capilla, ante la mirada de todos y se coloco al lado de Zero, eso si hizo que Yuuki levantase la mirada, ¿Quién era esa humana?.

Cross: Como les decía, deben ser fuertes, para poder estar en la escuela, así demostrar que la brecha tan larga entre nuestras especies…

Serien vio a la recién llegada, y aunque era extremadamente raro, su cara de poker, cambio a una cara de impaciencia, y de modo rápido, miro a Kaname, este de reojo sin perder compostura, noto los efectos que la recién llegada provocaba en su fiel sirviente, sonrió un poco y siguió oyendo a Cross.

Cross: Por lo tanto, no duden de preguntar algo, y deben tener cuidado, siempre los apoyaremos.

Kaname: Puedo decir algunas palabras, Director.

Cross: Claro Kaname-kun.

El mayor de los Kuran se levanto, y miro a todos a su alrededor.

Kaname: Saben lo que pasara si perdemos esta oportunidad, no fallen ese propósito, no deshonren a su clan ni a su raza.

Mas bien paresia una orden, antes que un discurso motivación al, Yuuki miraba a todos, y los demás alumnos solo asintieron, era inmenso el respeto que sentían hacia el.

Cross: Entonces, es bueno saber que todo ira bien, por que yo confió en ustedes, este año la seguridad se ha incrementado, Yagari-Sensei y Zero-kun no seremos los únicos en protegerles, sino Kaito-kun como su maestro y Cazador de vampiros y Kara-chan, quien será prefecta.

Yuuki: ¿Prefecta?.

Se le escapo eso, ella había sido antes la prefecta, por un segundo se sintió traicionada, por que alguien ocupaba su lugar, la miraba, aunque compartían el mismo color de cabello, paresia ser una persona normal, ¿También era cazador de vampiros?.

Cross: así es, Yuuki-chan, ella es la nueva prefecta, Kurozuka Kara-chan.

Kara miro a Yuuki, sabia que ella la sangre pura de la que tanto se rumoraba y se quedo tranquila, Zero noto de reojo a su nueva compañera, pero se sorprendió ante lo siguiente, Kaname se acerco a ella.

Kaname: Kurozuka-san, ¿Sabe a lo que se enfrenta?, al ser prefecta, es una responsabilidad muy grande, nos preocupa su seguridad.


	12. Capitulo 12: Estableciendo Reglas

El encuentro entre ellos dos era lo que preocupaba a Kaito y Yagari, el mas peligroso de todos los sangre pura ante su protegida, Kaname sintió los nervios de ambos cazadores, pero no solo el.

Zero: Kuran-sempai… Si ella esta aquí, es por que fue considerada capaz para la tarea.

Aidou: No interrumpas a Kaname-sama.

Estaba algo tenso el ambiente, Yuuki no sabia si debía intervenir, antes lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero no era la misma de antes, se suponía que su corazón se había hecho más fuerte, ¿Por qué estaba paralizada?.

Kara: Kaname Kuran, como prefecta, planeo cumplir todo lo que se me pide y las obligaciones y responsabilices que vengan con ello.

Kaname: ¿Eres cazador de vampiros?.

Las miradas se cruzaron, Zero se coloco en medio de los dos, no le gustaba como Kaname estaba imponiendo su voluntad, aunque eso fuera un claro enfrentamiento.

Yuuki: ¡Zeroo!

Ella trato de detener de alguna manera eso, al oír la voz de Yuuki, no pudo evitar verla, sus ojos, una vez mas se vieron como en el pasado, pero el mostró todo el odio que le tenia, ella sintió que el aire se le iba.

_**Solo tengo un par de meses apoyando a la Asociación de Cazadores, y no pertenezco a ningún clan de cazadores, por mi edad fue conveniente apoyarles como prefecta…**_

Kara salio de detrás de Zero, ella puso su mano en el antebrazo de Zero, no estaba asustada de Kuran Kaname, y al ver eso, Zero se coloco de nuevo en su sitio.

Kaname sintió las reacciones de todos, sonrió y camino hasta Yuuki.

Kaname: Es bueno saberlo Kurozuka-san, así sabremos quien nos protege, confiaremos en usted para guiarnos, como prefecta, pero no se sobre esfuerce, siempre podrá pedirnos ayuda.

Cross: Bueno, en ese caso, mis lindos estudiantes vayan a dormir.

Kaname: Gracias Director, Maestros y Prefectos, Andando Yuuki el camino fue largo, debemos descansar y reponer energías.

Ante el shock de todo, solo asintió y salio con Kaname, fueron los primeros, detrás de ellos los demás estudiantes les siguieron, nadie decía nada, pero sabían, que había discrepancias entre Zero y Kaname, además de que ahora, habría más seguridad, y nuevos rostros.

Kaname: Ves Yuuki, no fue difícil.

Yuuki: Si, no lo fue.

Se engañaba con esa respuesta, ella quería encontrar todo igual, como si le guardaran su vida allí, y que todo estaría intacto, su amistad con zero, su lugar en la academia y la fuerza de su corazón, pero todo de alguna manera a paresia mentira.

En la capilla, Yagari reprendía a Zero, quien no mostraba cara de arrepentimiento.

Yagari: Estas loco muchacho, querías meternos en problemas aquí dentro.

Cross: Se que sueles discutir mucho con Kaname-kun, pero es el primer día.

Pero el no respondía nada, lo que tenían que decir lo tenían sin cuidado.

Kaito: ¿Sabes que pusiste a Kara en peligro?.

Eso si lo sorprendió, ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta de Kaname la estaba amenazando?.

Zero: No hice eso.

Yagari: No es que el le hubiese hecho algo, pero…esto es una guerra, y Kara ya sabia lo que debía decir.

Zero: Eso de que no tenia mucho tiempo de estar en la Asociación y que no pertenecía a ningún clan, el no creerá esa mentira.

Kara: No hay problema con eso, ya que…no es mentira. Iré a hacer mis rondas.

Cross: Iré contigo, ahora que los muchachos están aquí, será mas peligroso.

Kara: Estoy haciendo la ronda desde hace horas, después de todo vine a proteger la academia Director, usted ocúpese de los asuntos más importantes.

La joven salio de la capilla, mientras que los que se quedaron adentro, continuaron con la discusión.

Cross: Creo que debo de ir a hablar con Kaname-kun.

Yagari: Lo que en realidad quieres es ver a Kuran Yuuki.

Cross: Adiós!

Salio rápidamente, ya sabían lo loco e impulsivo del carácter del director, antes de irse Zero pregunto.

Zero: Es verdad lo que ella dijo.

Yagari: Si, de otra manera, cualquier otra cosa no la hubiera creído Kaname Kuran, y por suerte esa es la verdad.

Zero: Entonces no tiene arma para protegerse, sabes que sino es de un clan de cazadores, descendiente de los primeros, no puede usar ningún arma anti-vampiro. ¿Como es que ella es cazadora?.

Kaito: No te preocupes, ella tiene arma para defenderse y es cazadora, por el momento es todo lo que te podemos decir.

Kaname estaba en su habitación, Yuuki se había metido a dar un baño, estaba nerviosa, y quiso huir de ese momento. Solo dejaba oír al agua de la regadera. Serien hablaba con Kaname.

Seiren: Kaname-sama, esa mujer, es la misma que vi cuando fui al norte, la que mato a ese aristócrata.

Kaname estaba viendo a trabes de la ventana, tocaba el cristal.

Kaname: Completamente interesante, dejémoslo así, esa es una pieza perdida, ya le encontrare sitio.

Seiren: Kaname-sama, ¿Necesita algo mas de mi?.

Kaname: No, ya sabes que es lo que debes de hacer.

Serien: Hai.

La joven salio de la habitación, y Yuuki salio de la regadera, vistiendo una pijama.

Yuuki: ¿Dónde dormirás, ni-sama?.

Mientras con una toalla secaba su cabello, el camino hasta ella, y la beso profundamente, ella permitió el beso, pero eso la confundía.

Kaname: Eso es no decirme Kaname, y ¿Donde crees que voy a dormir si los edificios de las habitaciones estarán terminados dentro de una semana?

Yuuki se ruborizo, había vivido con Kaname en la misma casa todo este tiempo, pero…dormir juntos.

Kaname: Te molestaría, dormir a mi lado, después de todo, estamos comprometidos y para nadie es un secreto.

Yuuki: Pero…

Kaname: Justo como mama y papa, siempre quisiste eso para los dos, ¿Estar aquí lo hace diferente?.

Yuuki: Pero no debería ser hasta que nos casemos.

Kaname sonrió, y le beso el cuello, ella definitivamente era una niña.

Kaname: Y así será, pero esta cama será solo para dormir, ya que en definitiva aquí no hay mas espacio. Por cierto a los estudiantes de la academia, se les dirá que eres mi prometida, así que no puedes decirme ni-sama, y esto es importante Yuuki, es para tu protección, ahora eres una sangre pura, debes cuidarte mas.

Yuuki: Si lo se bien, ¿Puedo ir a ver a Yori-chan?.

Kaname: Tu amiga, no lo se, no lo creo conveniente, por lo menos no el día de hoy.

Yuuki: Pero no la he visto en meses.

Kaname: Lo se, pero también es por su seguridad, pero si viene a este sitio por su cuenta, podrás verla.

Yuuki: Gracias…Kaname.

El la soltó del abrazo y se dirigió al baño, antes de entrar hablo.

Kaname: Lo mas importante es que seas feliz…no desaparezcas cuando entre a bañarme.

Yuuki: ¿Cómo dices eso?, estaré aquí esperándote…

El entro, estaba preocupado, debía admitirlo, había tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Había entendido los sentimientos de ella, al ver a Zero, le dolía, pero era una batalla que poco a poco el ganaría, por que ellos estaban destinados para estar juntos, todo lo que el había hecho para estar con Yuuki era demasiado como para poder redimirse.

Kaname: _**Solo ámame Yuuki, solo la mitad de lo que yo te amo…no…menos que eso, pero solo ámame…**_

El agua jamás podría limpiar la suciedad de su alma.

_**Es demasiado chico este sitio!**_

Gritaba Aidou, tenia el cuarto mas lleno de maletas que de espacio, tratando de ver como físicamente acomodaría algunas cosas. Akatsuki seguía con el.

Akatsuki: Solo estarás aquí una semana, no puede pasarte nada malo en ese tiempo.

Aidou: Estas…¡¿Estas loco?, que tal si ocupo algunas de mis cosas, ah es tan triste.

Akatsuki solo se salio de la habitación, le daba risa las rabietas de su primo, al caminar vio la puerta de ruca abierta, quien también tenia un problema parecido que el de Aidou. Pero ella estaba sentada en su cama resignada con una maleta abierta.

Ruca: Esta semana será larga…OH Akatsuki, también tienes el mismo problema.

Akatsuki: podría decirse, hasta luego.

El entro en su habitación, casi vacía, solo había 3 maletas, el no necesitaba mucho, se recostó en la cama, ahora que era vicepresidente, todo seria mas complicado para el, pero el problema seria cuando esos dos se dieran cuenta que podrían meter parte de sus cosas en la vacía y mas amplia habitación de Akatsuki, rió por dentro al pensar que pelearían por eso, y solo cerro los ojos.

Rima dormía, había sido pesado para ella, aunque no lo admitía se cansaba, y decía "Quiero cerrar los ojos un rato para pensar", era apática, pero decía las cosas de una manera muy seria, Shiki estaba a su lado en la cama, abrazándola, jugando con el cabello de la mujer que amaba, su respiración, si le decía que estaba feliz por solo abrazarla se burlaría de el, pero esa manera de ser ella, le agradaba.

Cross vigilaba a las afueras del edificio, tenia rato afuera pero no entraba, quería ver a Yuuki, pero no se animo.

_**Pensé que era más valiente…**_

Era kara que también hacia sus rondas, el la saludo con la habitual hiperactividad.

Cross: Kara-chan! Que linda te ves al vigilar!

Kara: Si vino a verla, solo entre…

Cross: Puede…que…Puede que no lo entiendas, pero yo la crié y la miro como una hija, pero, ella para mi es mi hija, pero ya no lo es, ahora que todo su pasado volvió.

Kara: No sabia que se borrarán también todos los años que la cuido, pero si se quiere dar por vencido, solo hágalo.

Ella se fue, las palabras que ella le habían dicho eran verdad, talvez ella es hija de otros, pero por un tiempo, pudo tener la oportunidad de que le llamase papa. Así que se armo de valor y entro en ese edificio, había varios vampiros.

Cross: Vengo a ver a Kaname-kun…¿Cuál es su habitación?.

Apareció Serien, le hizo un gesto de reverencia.

Serien: Sígame.

El ya conocía el edificio, y le guió hasta una habitación que ya conocía, la que era de uso de Kaname cuando llego la primera vez, toco la puerta.

_**Quien?**_

Era la voz de Yuuki, así que si mas entro de manera alegre.

Cross: Yuuki!

Ella estaba leyendo la guía que el les había entregado para la academia, ella no se levanto, solo le miro.

Yuuki: Director, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?.

Cross: Vine a verte, ¿No me abrazarás?.

Ella estaba algo molesta con el, había encontrado un reemplazo que cubriera sus obligaciones, ese aspecto de su lado humano le dolía.

Yuuki: Hace rato al llegar lo hice.

Cross se puso serio, ¿Esa era su Yuuki?, cuando se fue, le había mostrado que no lo olvidaría, pero en realidad así había sido.

Yuuki: Usted...¿Todo el tiempo supo quien era yo?

Cross: Si, sabia que me preguntarías eso, pero debíamos protegerte.

Yuuki: Protegerme…¿De que? ¿De mi tío?, ¡Que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que sufrí por que no sabia quien era mi familia!, de todas las noche que lloré preocupada por eso, protegerme, no, mas bien me tenia encerrada.

Las palabras de Yuuki lo lastimaban profundamente, pero el la quería, y comprendía que en algún futuro ella lo entendería, solo sonrió de manera paternal, y salio de la habitación, no había ningún argumento. Kaname salio del baño vistiendo una bata, y noto el nerviosismo de Yuuki.

Kaname: Si le reclamaste a el, ¿Por qué no a mi?, yo permití todo eso, el hizo lo mejor para ti.

Yuuki sonrió de manera falsa.

Yuuki: Todo esta bien, se supone que así somos los sangre pura, fuertes y yo quería decirle esas cosas, para que entendiera que no debía seguir a mi lado, yo no soy Cross Yuuki, sino Kuran Yuuki.

Kaname solo la abrazo, el camino de ellos estaba marcado de despedidas, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo seria más fácil.

Yori Wakaba estaba a las afueras del edificio de la clase nocturna, su objetivo era hablar con su mejor amiga, quien le había apoyado en todo, al acercarse a la puerta, se topo con el Director, quien se sorprendió al verla allí.

Cross: Yori-chan…¿Cómo es que estas aquí?.

Wakaba: Yo…llegue caminando.

Cross: No no, no puedes estar aquí, vamonos, después te traeré para que veas a Yuuki-chan…_**Talvez a ti también te rechacé….**_Dejémosla descansar.

Wakaba: Oh, Bueno, ¿Usted piensa que mañana la veré?.

Cross: Si, puede que si, jajaja!.

Ambos se fueron caminando de esos edificios, no era seguro para ella, Zero arriba desde un árbol los observaba.

_**No ha pasado nada interesante y yo que pensé que esa humana los haría reaccionar…**_

Kaito estaba debajo del árbol, y Zero molesto bajo de el.

Zero: La usaste como carnada!

Kaito: No digas eso, pero si, ella quería ver a su amiga y yo probar la resistencia de ellos.

Zero se fue molesto, no podía lidiar con Kaito, con su manera de ser, así que se fue molesto.


	13. Capitulo 13: Preludio

Capitulo 12: Preludio.

La noche había llegado, el bullicio de la clase diurna antes de que entrase la clase nocturna para el próximo día, mas que nada las mujeres de la escuela eran las que estaban impacientes, así lo noto, Yori Wakaba al entrar, las muchachas estaban en las ventanas viendo el lejano dormitorio de la clase nocturna.

Chica: ¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana, estoy muy emocionada!

Chica2: ¡Lo se, se fueron un largo año pensé que moriría por que se fueron, pero han vuelto!

Chica: ¿Y ya sabes de lo de Kuran-Sempai y Cross Yuuki?

Chica2: Si, una amiga me dijo, que otra le comento que se ha comentado que se casarán, ves que todas tenemos una oportunidad con ellos.

Chica: ¡Yo quiero ser una prefecta también!

Yori al oír esas cosas, le daba tristeza, ellas no comprendían lo que en verdad sucedía detrás de las paredes de ese sitio, pero ella si sabia esa verdad, se fue a su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder ver a su mejor amiga, pero no se rendiría, Yuuki nunca la abandonó cuando eran amigas, menos lo haría ella ahora, que todo será mas difícil para su amistad. Al entrar a su habitación, pudo ver que su compañera, la cazadora, que amenazaba la vida de Yuuki, no se encontraba, sentía un poco de pena por esa muchacha, ahora seria odiada por todos, por los vampiros, por las estudiantes y por aquellos que supieran lo que en realidad estaba haciendo allí.

Wakaba: Si, todo empieza mañana.

Zero hacia su vigilancia por los alrededores de la academia, sabia que algún vampiro podría caer en tentación, al caminar sintió presencias conocidas.

Zero: Es el primer día, Aidou-Sempai, ¿Qué sucede?.

Y de las sombras, Aidou, Ruca, Shiki y Rima aparecieron.

Aidou: Precisamente, es el primer día, ¿Qué demonios te sucede con Kaname-sama?

Zero: Así que a los sirvientes les molesta que le hablen así, a su supuesto rey.

Ruca: Piensas que por que mataste a Rido-sama, pero no Puedes hacer lo mismo con Kaname-sama, eso fue por que te lo permitimos, en esta ocasión, no pasara, así que no seas tan altanero.

Zero: Yo…haré lo que quiera.

En ese instante el cazador, prefirió dar vuelta, no quería enfrentarse a ellos, por lo menos no ese día, pero Aidou, cristalizo el suelo alrededor suyo.

Aidou: Todavía no termino de hablar.

Entonces fue allí cuando el peliblanco saco su bloody rose, para apuntarle.

_**Buenas noches, este paseo nocturno se ha extendido mucho, les pido que vuelvan a su dormitorio…**_

Era Kara, que se acercaba a ellos, Zero al verla, no supo que hacer, ahora que sabia que ella no pertenecía a un clan de cazadores, le preocupaba como se defendería, además, aunque ya la había visto matar a un vampiro, ¿Cómo lo había matado?, no se había preguntado eso.

Ruca: Comprendo, que tu eres la nueva prefecta, no interfieras.

La nueva prefecta saco una libreta y sin verla le dijo.

Kara: Claro que no lo haré, pero sino me equivoco, son Souen Ruca, Aidou Hanabusa, Shiki Senri y Touya Rima, así que solo debo decirle al vicepresidente de la clase Kain Akatsuki, que se encuentra detrás de aquellos árboles escuchando todo, que el se encargue de ustedes por intentar atacar al prefecto, para que a su vez lo comente con Kuran Kaname, así que no interferiré, ya que su presidente si lo hará.

Ruca: ¿Qué?, Tu no puedes hacer eso.

Aidou: Tonterías, no puedes decirle a Kaname-sama.

Akatsuki, quien había escuchado todo salio de los arbustos, se acerco al grupo.

Kara: Buenas Noches, Vicepresidente.

Akatsuki: Gracias.

El miro a sus amigos, que al verse atrapados, no dijeron mas.

Shiki: Supongo que nos adelantamos al dormitorio Rima.

Rima: Si.

Apáticamente como eran ellos dos, empezaron a caminar, por otro lado le salía humo de la cabeza a Aidou, precisamente por esa persona, Zero y Kaname habían discutido en primer lugar, paresia ser una simple persona, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era una molesta persona.

Aidou: Bien, nos vamos.

Ruca: Ya nos veremos.

Akatsuki hizo una reverencia, se levanto y miro a los dos prefectos.

Akatsuki: Lamento las molestias.

Kara: Confió en que tome sus medidas pertinentes.

El asintió, y se fue detrás de sus amigos, que sabia claramente que se molestarían, por otro lado Zero, miro a Kara, levemente sonrió, de una manera interesante supo como responder, talvez, si seria útil, en contra de los vampiros, ella ya se iba.

Zero: No debiste intervenir.

Kara: Desde cuando cumplir con mi deber esta mal, Buenas noches.

Ella se alejo, el se fue en dirección opuesta, faltaban horas para al amanecer, pero el ya iba a dormir, la presión había sido intensa, por hoy solo quería cerrar los ojos.

El sol había salido, la cama era cómoda, pero a la vez pesada, por lo menos así lo sentían todos los estudiantes en la academia cross, Zero como de costumbre estaba en los establos, viendo a White Lily.

Zero: No estés tensa.

Entonces sus cabellos se erizaron, sabios bien por que era esa sensación, y volteo con un gran odio en sus ojos.

Zero: Que haces aquí…Kuran Kaname.

El mayor de los Kuran, le miro, era raro que le buscase, pero eso significaba que no era para nada bueno.

Kaname: Esa manera de hablarme, te la permití por que eres y seguirás siendo el escudo de Yuuki.

Zero: Escúchame bien, no se que planeas, pero no pienses que cooperare contigo.

Los ojos de ambos estaban totalmente rojos, su deseo de sangre y a la vez de asesinar estaba en lo máximo.

Kaname: Solo vengo a decirte una cosa, y eso es… que tú siempre tendrás un rol, y deberás seguirlo, por que nos debes mucho, no importa esa estupida actitud tuya, siempre serás alguien que deberá obedecer.

_**Basta!**_

Era Yagari, quien entro al establo.

Kaname: Buenos días, Yagari-sensei. Debo irme.

Zero solo lo miraba con odio, enfrentarlo, era lo que mas quería con todas sus fuerzas, destazarlo, pero, había límites, así que por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era verlo partir.

Yagari: Oye tu Zero, acompáñame.

Zero: ¡¿Que?

Yagari: Anda, de todas maneras esas clases te aburren, sígueme, saldremos un rato.

Zero: No saldré, mientras esos monstruos estén allí.

Yagari: ¡Cállate y sígueme!.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, Yagari lo había entrenado, y lo miraba como la poca familia que le quedaba, ahora que había perdido a Yuuki, todo era mas vacío, nadie se preocupaba como ella lo hacia, y desde que todo esto había pasado, solo sabia que su único propósito era matar a todos los vampiros que pudiera, librar al mundo de esa abominaciones.

Zero: ¿A dónde vamos?

Yagari: sígueme.

Kaname iba en camino a la oficina del director y se encontró a Wakaba Yori, en compañía de Kara, al verlo, siguió caminando, pero Yori, se detuvo, Kara no la espero.

Wakaba: Kuran-Sempai, ¿Podemos hablar?.

Kaname: Me dirijo con el Director, pero dime.

El era alto, y claramente atractivo, pero ahora podía notar el parecido entre Yuuki y el, seres que tienen poderes y habilidades mas allá de su entendimiento, pero aun así, debía intentar…solo…hablar.

Wakaba: Yo…quiero ver a Yuuki, ¿Yo podría?

Kaname noto las emociones de la joven humana, rió un poco, chicas alrededor los miraban, después de todo, el era uno de los populares de la clase nocturna, aunque todavía no vestía su uniforme.

Kaname: No cabe duda, que son amigas, pero en este momento no es el oportuno, en el fin de semana habrá oportunidad, te lo haré saber.

Wakaba: Gracias.

Kaname: Bueno, como te dije debo de irme, hasta luego.

Wakaba: Si, claro.

Ella pensó, mientras el joven se alejaba, las implicaciones, y problemas de esto, pero debía ser fuerte, siempre lo difícil era tardado.

Kaname subía las escaleras, podía saber a la perfección cuantos humanos había en el edificio, y entre eso pudo darse cuenta de que Zero y Yagari se habían ido, pero se encontraban las dos personas que no conocía, el profesor Kaitoh y la nueva prefecta, sabia de la entrada del primero, pero ahora debía discutir eso con Cross. Llego a la puerta y toco.

_**Quien?**_

Kaname: Soy yo, Kaname.

Entro, y el estaba sentado, con una gran cantidad de papeles, que hablaba de la clase nocturna, se levanto y se acerco a Kaname.

Cross: Kaname-kun, es bueno que vengas, hay asuntos que debemos discutir.

Kaname: Lo se, no se si este enterado del problema de ayer.

Cross: ¿Problema de ayer?, Zero es imprudente, espero comprendas.

Kaname: Es lógico que el discuta, siempre lo ha hecho. En realidad hablaba de otra cosa…

Yuuki se encontraba en las sabanas de su cama, ya había comenzado a acostumbrase a dormir por el día, como lo hacen habitualmente los vampiros, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de donde había crecido, sentía animo de salir, y fue cuando sintió.

Yuuki: Zero…es el, esta muy cerca de aquí, ni-sama no esta, yo creo que….

Zero: Y esto es lo que querías que viera?

Estaban en la construcción de los nuevos edificios para la clase nocturna, que estaban todavía sin adornos, algunas paredes todavía las estaban construyendo.

Yagari: No lo ves, no pensé que estuvieras tan mal entrenado, me das vergüenza.

Zero: ¿De que hablas?

Yagari: Golpea una pared, elige la que quieras.

¿Por qué le dijo eso?, Zero, no lo entendía, pero eso fue lo que hizo el golpeo la pared y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Zero: ¿Por qué es tan resistente?

Yagari: No lo se, pero lo es, como si fuera hecha especialmente para ser…una fortaleza.

Zero: ¿Que?...No, ¿Por qué?.

Yagari: Ya te dije que no lo se muchacho, pero debes intuirlo tanto como yo, algo grande va a pasar y se están preparando, todo pasara aquí, solo te digo que debes estar atento y tener mucho cuidado.

Zero: Ya entiendo, ese es el significado de las palabras de Kuran Kaname.

Yagari: así es, pero sin el consejo de vampiros, ¿Quién es el enemigo?

Zero: Solo puede ser entre ellos mismos, malditos monstruos.

Zero salio corriendo, su cabeza estaba llena de tantas cosas, preguntas, dolores y sentimientos, ¿Qué debía de hacer con eso?, ¿Botarlo a la basura?¿Por que todo debía ser así?. El luchaba incontrolablemente con el deseo de salir en búsqueda de la sangre Kuran que corría por las venas de Yuuki, pero se esforzó más y fue a su salón de clases, ya que estas iban a comenzar, tenia que tratar de mantener su mente en las cosas que si podía controlar.

Entre los alumnos, caminando con pesadez paso a paso, pero aun así, diciéndose como seguir, mirando a todos tan felices cuando su vida era tan complicada.

Kaitoh: Así que es difícil para ti aun solo salir entre los demás.

Zero: No soy una amenaza.

Kaitoh: Claro, apresúrate o llegaras tarde.

Subiendo escaleras, llegando a donde estaba su salón de clases, algunos lo saludaban, pero el siempre había estado alejado de los demás, la única compañía que siempre tuvo, fue la de Yuuki, cuando ella se fue, ya no tenia tantos lazos en esa escuela, al llegar al salón, miro a esa joven, quien a su lado estaba Wakaba y la presidenta del dormitorio, hablándole amenamente, ella conservando una seriedad que le hacia no entenderle, ahora ella seria quien cuidaría junto con el a los humanos en la escuela.

Wakaba: Kara-san, si tienes algún problema con alguna clase, podrías preguntarle también a Zero-san, el era el tutor de Yuuki.

Zero que iba pasando escucho su nombre ser mencionado, y ella le respondió.

Kara: Creo que el tiene mayores problemas ahora.

Lo sabían todos bien, esa tarde seria la primera verdadera prueba para esa clase nocturna, ya que de nuevo comenzaría el ciclo donde muchas mentiras y verdades ocultas.


	14. Capitulo 14: Antes del Amanecer

Así las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, Zero recordaba la rutina que hacia todo el tiempo cuando la clase nocturna estaba el año pasado, el sol ya bajaba, su hambre iba en aumento, pero debía pensar las cosas, todo se iban, las chicas todo el día estaban hablando de asistir a las afueras de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, el debía evitar lo mas posible el trato, así que rápidamente iba saliendo, noto como la nueva cazadora también ya se iba.

Zero: Tenemos que irnos.

Kara: Si, el director me explico, no será fácil.

Zero: Siempre hay muchas chicas allí, que podrían ser blancos fáciles para ellos.

Ambos se fueron caminando juntos de allí, Wakaba miraba como los nuevos prefectos se iban, era un trabajo que no cualquiera podría hacer, ¿Qué clase de cosas nuevas pasarían en la academia?

En el dormitorio, Yuuki estaba saliendo de la cama, salir tanto al sol, a veces era pesado, pero estaba decidida, mientras Kaname estuviera a su lado, no tenia por que dudar ¿Se estaría engañando de alguna manera?, entonces al abrir los ojos, pudo ver como Kaname estaba a su lado viéndola, ella lo noto.

Kaname: Parece que piensas profundamente en varias cosas, ¿Tienes sed?

Yuuki: No, he tomado mucha sangre de ti.

Kaname: ***Inclinándose hacia ella*** Piensas tanto en mi que no se te ocurrió que solo hablaba de agua.

Yuuki solo se sonrojo, pero Kaname no dejo que bajara la mirada.

Kaname: Eso me agrada.

En ese instante entro Aidou ya vestido, como si nada le importara.

Aidou: Kaname-sama, esta preparado…

Pero el ver la situación, solo cerro la puerta de nuevo, quedándose completamente apenado, es verdad la situación ya no era como antes, donde Kaname estaba solo, aunque el no odiaba a Yuuki, le era incomodo ahora tratarla como la sangre pura que era, a pesar de haber sido su tutor, aun había cosas que jamás intentaría hablar con ella, ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era la posible reprimenda que le diera Kaname por esa intromisión, solo bajo por las escaleras, donde decidió esperar a los demás miembros de su clase.

Ruca se encontraba sentada en la sala, tomando un te tranquilamente, notando la llegada del rubio, Akatsuki miraba por la ventana, el sol estaba a lo lejos, muchos miembros de la clase nocturna estaban en el patio del dormitorio, algunos otros todavía no bajan.

Ruca: Que desanimado te vez, ¿Hiciste alguna tontería?

Pero aun así, el rubio no dijo nada, solo suspiro, caminando hacia su primo, quien al verlo llegar también lo noto.

Akatsuki: Así que de nuevo el encontrará una manera de regañarte por algo que hiciste.

Aidou: Si…

Akatsuki conocía bien todas las expresiones de su primo, para el era tan fácil de leer, que solo le quedaba apoyarlo en cada estupidez que hacia, solo suspiro, y le dijo a forma de tranquilizarlo.

Akatsuki: Es el primer día, procura hacerlo bien de ahora en adelante.

Aidou, lo pensó un poco, las palabras de su primo eran verdad, tenia la oportunidad de redimirse, ante esa persona a la que tanto apreciaba, lo pensó más y más, y sonrío como un niño pequeño, era verdad, su primo siempre era terriblemente acertado.

Aidou: Es verdad, hoy veré a muchas fans, seré muy querido, encontrare una manera de hacer las cosas!

Akatsuki, definitivamente sabia que palabras usar, mientras miraba como su primo decía incoherencias, pero en fin esa era la manera de ser.

En la habitación, Yuuki se había quedado de piedra ante la entrada de Aidou, así que solo fue a bañarse y cambiarse en total silencio, estaba muy apenada por la situación, fue duro para ella dormir con el a pesar del amor que siempre le tuvo, pero siempre lo considero platónico e imposible, el simple hecho de que ahora sea verdad, es un sueño del que no sabe si despertó o continuo en el, suspiraba un poco mas, ahora de nuevo en la academia estaba cayendo mas y mas en esa realidad, que a veces simplemente la ponía nerviosa, incluso, le grito algunas cosas al director, talvez no fue lo correcto, pero en ese momento ella lo sintió así, se sintió engañada, pero que mas podía hacer, se iba arreglando, faltaban unos treinta minutos para la clase, pero aun tenia algo de tiempo.

Kaname: Estas muy seria, aun te sientes algo confundida…pero yo creo que es normal, descuida.

Yuuki: Nii-sama, es que aun, yo no me acostumbro.

Kaname recargo su frente ante la de Yuuki, con palabras suaves y tiernas lo dijo.

Kaname: No estés confundida, siempre estaré para ti y te protegeré de todo el mundo si es necesario, estando a mi lado…lo sabes.

Yuuki: Si.

Kaname quien ya se había vestido, salía de la habitación, Yuuki solo podía quedarse con el olor de su calida fragancia, que lo distinguía como todo un caballero, ese olor solía embriagarla, le encantaba, eso no lo admitiría, pero eso siempre se quedaba en ella, el olor de ese excepcional hombre que le juraba amor. Sin embargo, podía sentir la presencia de todos en el edifico, todos en la zona, en especial la fuerte y cercana esencia de Zero, que la hacia querer verlo con una gran emoción, algo que no podía borrar fácilmente de su alma, de nuevo suspiro, seria muy difícil verlo, el le había jurado matarla, pero ahora debía tratarlo, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Se presentaría esa oportunidad?. Bueno ya no podía arreglarse mas, ahora usaba el uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna, algo que no se espero que pasara, así que de nuevo se miro al espejo, y se decía una y otra vez lo mismo.

Yuuki: Soy Kuran Yuuki, soy Kuran Yuuki, y se que ahora que tengo este corazón de vampiro, lo puedo todo, soy Kuran Yuuki.

Fue directamente hasta la puerta y la abrió, topándose con Rima y Shiki que salían de sus habitaciones.

Rima: Buenas Tardes, Prefecta-san…no…es verdad, Kuran-san verdad.

Yuuki, no lo olvidaba, pero no lo mencionaba, el tiempo que fue su prefecta, ella solo sonrío un poco y dijo.

Yuuki: Buenas Tardes, es verdad, pueden decirme Yuuki si así lo prefieren.

Shiki: Descuida Prima, debemos apresurarnos, los demás están abajo.

Yuuki: OH si claro claro, vamos, este es mi primer día en la clase nocturna, así que estoy algo nerviosa.

Rima: No es difícil, Kuran-san.

Entonces ambos fueron juntos a la sala grupal, donde se toparon con una escena peculiar, Aidou en el suelo, casi suplicando.

Aidou: Si, Kaname- sama, no lo volveré a hacer.

Kaname solo lo miraba, mientras que Yuuki recordaba que este los había interrumpido, así que supuso que el joven había sido reprendido por eso, así que mejor prefirió no interrumpir, Kaname al saber de la llegada de la joven camino hasta su lado, sonriendo levemente.

Kaname: Vamos, no debes estar nerviosa, será un buen inicio para ti.

Yuuki: Si…Kaname, yo podré, por que soy una Kuran.

Kaname: Justo lo que quería oír, y si no pudieras, yo estaré allí para ti, descuida.

Kaname era confiable, fuerte y devoto a ella, Yuuki le agradecía mucho que estuviese a su lado, solo se acerco a el, quien la guía a la entrada, así iniciando la salida general de los demás.

Por otro lado, Aidou pensaba en las palabras de Kaname, no había sido esta vez un castigo físico, era una misión, una encomienda que no dejaría pasar, el se la pidió.

++++++++++++Flash back++++++++++++

Kaname frente a Aidou, Akatsuki a su lado, Aidou en el suelo, y las palabras fueron directas y sencillas.

Kaname: Para disculpar lo que has hecho, solo debes hacer una cosa.

Aidou: Dígame Kaname-sama. Lo que sea para que perdone mi torpeza.

Kaname: Vigílala.

Aidou: ¿Vigilar?

Kaname miraba directamente a los ojos aguamarina del rubio, con una expresión definitiva.

Kaname: A la nueva prefecta, lo que sea, lo que haga y como lo haga, vigílala.

Aidou no entendía por que, si esa nueva prefecta comento que no tenia experiencia en el campo como caza vampiros, además de que no pertenecía a ningún clan de cazadores, no parecía ser importante, entonces lo pensó mas, ¿Cómo alguien así entonces es prefecta?, comprendió la misión, esa mujer debía ser vigilada.

Ruca había escuchado el pedido de Kaname a Aidou, investigar a esa mujer, pero ella tenia otra misión asignada, y no podría investigar a esa mujer, aunque lo intentaría, respiro un poco, sabia que proteger a alguien tan importante ,para ella no era fácil, pero no podría rendirse, lo amaba tanto, que si dejara e ser útil para el, fácilmente la botaría, lo dejaría de ver y eso sabia que la terminaría matando, lo miraba caminando con Yuuki, y se le partía el corazón, pero lo entendía, ella estaba destinada para amarlo, no para estar a su lado, mientras que Yuuki estaría toda la eternidad caminando a su costado, nada comparado con el poco tiempo que vivirá, así que solo le quedaba proteger esos lazos.

Llegaron hasta el limite que dividían los dormitorios de la escuela, todos sintieron las presencias humanas, eso pondría a prueba su resistencia, pero lo harían, como antes, Yuuki respiro profundamente, por que del otro lado estaba Zero, y el definitivamente la sentiría, ella lo sabia, Kaname miro de reojo a Yuuki, todo siempre eran pruebas en la vida.

A las afueras del dormitorio, por el pasillo que conducía al salón de clases, lo que siempre sucedía, lleno de admiradoras de los chicos de la clase nocturna, para Zero todo eso era muy frecuente, recordaba con nostalgia que siempre ellas se molestaban por que no los dejaban acercarse a los estudiantes, Yuuki, siempre era acosada por eso, en ese instante al recordarla, se recrimino por eso, respiro un poco, y otra de las cosas que siempre le sucedía, las chicas se alejaban de el, por su carácter, así que el casi nunca tenia el problema para alejarlas, Yuuki era quien si tenia ese problema, de nuevo pensado en ella, levanto la vista, buscando a Kara, para decirle que no fuese abusada por las demás chicas y se encontró con una sorpresa. Las chicas a su alrededor platicando amenamente.

Kara: ¿Así que uno de ellos es modelo internacional?

Alumna1: Si, mira te mostrare una revista.

Kara tomo la revista donde estaba la imagen de Shiki Senri, sonriendo con las chicas.

Kara: Es un chico bastante atractivo.

Alumna1: Lo se! Es simplemente perfecto.

Alumna2: No estas feliz, la otra prefecta ha conseguido hacerse novia de uno de ellos y hasta la han transferido a la clase nocturna.

Kara: OH ha tenido suerte!

Alumna1: Si, la otra prefecta era cruel, nos quitaba todas las revistas y fotos, ¿no me digas que serás así?

Kara: ¿También es mi deber hacer eso? ¿Pero no le veo nada de malo?

Alumna1: Verdad que no.

Todas: ¡Tú nos entiendes!

Zero notaba que la expresión de Kara cambiaba con ellas, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, estaba hablando amenamente con ellas.

Kara: Ya vienen todos, chicas por favor, podrían ponerse detrás de mí.

Todas: Si, Kara-san!

En ese instante el grupo de vampiros empezó a acercarse, Zero procuro calmarse, las dos personas que representaban todo lo que odiaban pasarían frente a el, por otro lado Yuuki pudo verlo, como antaño, las chicas gritando por ellos, el momento de tratar de alejarlas, el estaba allí.

Aidou: Buenas Tardes a todas!

Todas: Ídolo-Sempai! Lo amamos.

Aidou: Las extrañe mucho chicas.

El como antaño iba pasando, Yuuki sonrío levemente y observo el rostro de su hermano, quien la miraba con una expresión sutil y tranquila, Shiki y rima venían detrás de ellos, al final Ruca y Akatsuki, los demás integrantes de la clase nocturna les seguían de cerca, Yuuki noto algo fuera de lugar, todo estaba, tan tranquilo, ordenado… estaba esa chica nueva y todas detrás de ella tranquilamente viendo a los chicos, pero con una expresión muy fría viéndolos a ellos, ella hacia ver fácil su antiguo trabajo, ¿Qué clase e persona era esa chica nueva?, se acerco un poco, la curiosidad la corroía.

Yuuki: Hola, Buenas tardes, soy…

Kara: Cross Yuuki, no se detenga llegara tarde a sus clases…

Era verdad, aun conservaba en la escuela ese apellido, para que nadie sospechara, la voz era tranquila, pero su mirada era dura.

Kaname: Gracias Kurozuka-san por su duro trabajo.

Zero miraba la escena, ambos sangre pura comenzaron de nuevo su marcha, Aidou vio a esa mujer, no paresia diferente de las demás, pero se atrevió a ordenarle algo a una sangre pura, esa confianza en ella demostraba mas que estupidez, el chico definitivamente cumpliría su misión, ya alejados, los vampiros llegaron a su clase, donde Yagari les esperaba, las chicas se colocaron al lado de Kara.

Alumna1: Por dios, esa es Cross Yuuki, vieron Kaname-sama, estaba su lado.

Alumna2: Kara-san, ella te hablo, fuiste muy ruda al regañarla.

Kara: ¿Ustedes creen?, es que me da algo de pena, no soy como ustedes chicas, no podría decirle a alguno de ellos alguna palabra.

Alumna1: No digas eso Kara-san, ves como ella tuvo suerte, nosotras no dudamos.

Kara: Gracias chicas, pero así estoy bien, bueno es hora de que regresen al dormitorio.

Alumna1: Gracias, por no alejarnos de los chicos.

Kara: Descuiden, que descansen!

Todas: Si!

Todas las chicas se alejaban de ese lugar, mientras Kara miraba como el grupo se iba a la seguridad de su dormitorio, Zero camino hasta ella.

Kara: Así ellas estarán seguras…

Zero: Manipulándolas, haciéndolas creer que eres como ellas, al quererlos.

Kara: Todos ellos están hechos, para ser eso, personas queridas por su belleza, como miel para las abejas, así estarán seguras.

Zero: estarán seguras cuando todos ellos estén muertos.

Kara solo se fue caminando a las aulas, dejando a Zero con sus dudas, era el deber de ambos cuidar el perímetro, evitar intrusiones de cualquier tipo. Zero se fue en la dirección contraria, el tenia que pensar, distraerse y vigilar, vio a Yuuki aunque ella por ningún segundo le vio a la cara, claro después tendrían oportunidad de hablar mas.

La horas pasaron, la luna brillaba en lo alto, el paisaje se miraba hermoso, era tal la claridad que todo podía verse desde lo mas alto de las torres, allí estaba Kaito, Yagari y Cross.

Cross: No ha ido tan mal para ser el primer día de la clase.

Yagari: Si al parecer todo en orden.

Kaito: Me pregunto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo todo será así?

Cross: Proteger la paz, nunca será fácil.

Kaito: Una paz falsa.

Yagari fumando un cigarro, recordando todo el dolor de todos aquellos que han significado algo para el, su ojo perdido protegiendo a alguien importante para el.

Yagari: ¿Me pregunto cuando de verdad hemos gozado de una paz verdadera?

Cross: Una vez Juuri y Haruka me dijeron, que los humanos y los vampiros han caminado por el mismo sendero por tanto tiempo, que los momentos de felicidad vividos, eran un regalo, buenos o malos.

Yagari: Un regalo eh…

En un momento se sintió una presencia hambrienta por sangre, los tres reaccionaron rápidamente, ¿Los estarían atacando? o ¿Algún estudiante no soporto su hambre y atacaría a los estudiantes?, rápidamente corrieron.

Zero había estado en la torre donde la clase nocturna recibía sus clases, pensando sutilmente en cosas, en recuerdos, en noches sin fin cuando Yuuki a su lado, sonreía viendo por esas ventanas a Kaname, verla al otro lado, le partía el corazón, si algo así existía en el, estaba partido, entonces sintió la presencia sangrienta a los alrededores, como todos los vampiros dentro.

Toda la noche mirando al pizarrón, Yuuki no entendía mucho de lo que les explicaban, todo tan nuevo, un mundo tan distinto, tantos milenios de historia, tantas cosas que rodeaban a la sociedad vampirica, volteaba a ver a Kaname, que estaban en un sillón cómodamente instalado a su lado, ella no quiso utilizar el otro sillón que habían traído para ella, quería sentirse lo mas normal, a veces miraba a Kaname, quien no anotaba nada, cosa que no entendía, pero bueno el siempre había sido tan culto, al verla el le sonreía, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, a su costado Ruca era su compañera.

Ruca: Yuuki-sama no se distraiga, no debe haber pretexto para que una noble Kuran repruebe materias tan fáciles.

Yuuki: ¿fáciles?

Ruca: Toda la clase esta atrasada solo por usted, esto podría decirse que es lo más básico, eso a mí me lo expiraron a los 6 años.

Yuuki: ¡¿Qué?...Todos atrasados por mí…

El maestro se acerco, con un libro en la mano.

Maestro: Yuuki-sama, descuide, no es malo que ellos repacen, usted esfuércese.

Yuuki: Emm supongo que gracias.

Kaname: Tranquila Yuuki, todos saben que pronto aprenderás, nadie te presionara.

Kaname sonrío tranquilamente, pero era una ligera amenaza para todos, su presencia imponía, ella no podría ser como el, siempre se sentía tan diminuta ante todo, en ese instante lo sintió, miro a Kaname, una presencia amenazadora.

Yuuki: Ni-sama!

Kaname rápidamente se levanto, Seiren a su lado rápidamente desapareció, había una ataque y debían estar allí para averiguar todo lo que eso significaba.

El primero en llegar allí era Zero, había tres siluetas en una danza de guerra, rápida y peligrosa, una de ellas le era familiar, la de la nueva prefecta, quien los esquivaba. El joven peliblanco rápidamente saco a su Bloody Rose, acabar con eso, pero los movimientos era rápidos, incluso los de la chica, una velocidad respetable .

Zero: Kara! Acércate para matarlos.

Ella lo miro, en un rápido movimiento al mas chico de los adversarios ella le dio tremendo golpe que lo hizo detenerse y terminar en el suelo, por otro lado el segundo vampiro, que era una mujer, que quiso atacarla, pero dio un rápido giro y le dio una patada para acercarla a Zero, este en un rápido reflejo le disparo a la mujer y Kara se coloco encima del que paresia un niño, aplicándole presión para que no se moviera, Zero se acerco a ella rápidamente.

Zero: ¿Estas bien?

Kara: Como los sospeche, estos dos vinieron por el olor de los sangre pura…

Zero: Son nivel-e.

Kara: Sus instintos los dominan, no evitaron venir aquí…

_**Es una afirmación muy fuerte…**_

Kuran Kaname y Seiren, estaban allí, la joven le miro, mientras sostenía a ese desventurado vampiro.

Kara: Mas vale creerlo así… ¿Acaso hay alguien que quisiera lastimar a dos Kuran?

Cross y los otros dos maestros llegaron, viendo toda la situación era confusa.

Yagari: Hay que interrogar a este niño.

Cross: Ha cedido por la sed de sangre, no guarda mucha conciencia.

Una bala sonó rápidamente, Zero al lado de Kara había disparado a la cabeza del vampiro , haciendo que este se desintegrase, dejando solo sus ropas. Yuuki apareció con los demás de la clase, pudo ver la frialdad con la que el asesino al vampiro, algo que la aterro profundamente, ¿El algún día la mataría con esa sangre fría?.

Kara: Era lo mejor …

La vampiro corrió hasta la prefecta.

Yuuki: ¡¿Qué?¿Por que dices algo tan cruel?

Kara: podrían regresar a su salón de clases, no le concierne a los demás.

Yuuki: Pero de que hablas si me concierne.

Zero: Te equivocas, este asunto es de los prefectos, el director y el presidente, no para los estudiantes.

Yuuki: No, pero…

Kaname: Yuuki, regresa a las clases.

Eso sello por completo los pensamientos de la chica, se sintió discriminada, pero no quedaba mas, era verdad, una sangre pura como ella, aunque sentía que ese era su lugar, ya no era mas, esa persona que estaba allí, apoyando a esas personas, el sendero que su corazón había seguido, era el de la eternidad, la muerte de ese nivel-e, fue cruel, pero en algún momento, encontraría la manera de solucionarlo, era su deber, camino lentamente, pensando en todo, a su lado Ruca le seguía, los demás que llegaban, estaban a distancia, pero al ver que la menor de los Kuran regresaba, no pudieron mas que seguirla.

A lo lejos Aidou miraba como todo se había presentado, nada era normal, buscaría la manera de cumplir la orden de Kaname, vigilando a la nueva prefecta, quien había atacado limpiamente a los vampiros.

Akatsuki: Regresa al dormitorio Hanabusa.

Aidou: ¿Tú piensas que esos nivel-e vinieron aquí por la presencia de Kaname-sama y Yuuki-sama?

Akatsuki: Como dijo la prefecta, lo mejor es creerlo así, pensar en un ataque directo es lo peor que podría pasarnos, así que disimular esas cosas es lo único que queda.

Aidou: Es muy sospechoso que ella estuviera en el momento oportuno, DEFINITIVAMENTE LA SEGUIRE Y ENCONTRARE TODAS SUS DEBILIDADES!

Aidou corrió encendido a las clases de nuevo, Akatsuki de nuevo vio como el chico se iba, si que el rubio vivía con mucha intensidad la vida, solo le sonreía al que siempre había sido su apoyo, volteo al otro lado donde todo era sombrío, el grupo que hablaba del ataque.

Cross: Solo nos queda estar al pendiente con la seguridad, muchas gracias Kara-chan.

Ella asintió, caminando también para las clases.

Kara: Iré a continuar con la guardia en la aula.

Cross: Si, muy buena idea.

Kaito: Voy contigo.

Ambos se fueron rápidamente dejando al grupo, Zero miro como se alejaban, pensando en todo, incluso en como Kaname alejo a Yuuki, a veces verla unos minutos lo volvía loco ,no solo por la sed, sino por los sentimientos que siempre ha querido negar, de nuevo todo eso lo haría cuestionarse.

Kaname: Director, ¿Qué opina de esto?

Cross: No estoy seguro de nada aun.

Yagari: Encontrar problemas donde siempre los habrá es estresante.

Kaname: Lo que dices es que siempre habrá problemas, Yagari-sensei.

Yagari: Así es.

Cross: Ya falta poco para el amanecer.

Ambos tenían una gran tensión, pero por mas que lo negaran una situación así, era única, tantos vampiros en el mismo lugar, siempre indicaba con letras rojas grandes…problemas.

Zero: Solo les gusta crearse problemas.

El chico se fue caminado ignorando lo que le decían, palabras del director y su sensei, pero le era tan difícil, tan doloroso, pensar en el daño que incluso Ichiru sufrió por los deseos egoístas de personas con mucho poder, ¿Dejar que de nuevo eso pasara? ¿Detener su corazón y sus instintos?, ¿Qué traería la siguiente noche? .El sol estaba lejos pero su presencia nunca cambiaria, así que el decidió ser así, alguien que no cambiaria por nada del mundo, así que solo haría lo único que sabia…luchar.


	15. Capitulo 15: Existencias Tortuosas

Hola,

Les agradezco sus amables comentarios y reviews, espero poder vas de ellos, please recomiéndenme, ya que espero les guste mucho la historia, se que va algo lenta, pero primero quería sentar muy bien las bases de cada carácter, de lo que piensan todos, para no tener que explicar de mas las cosas, aunque dejare muchos misterios en el camino, gracias!.

Especiales a Yuuki Kanade, por tus comentarios.

Vampiresca 17, leere tus fics!

Hazuki Moon!

Capitulo 15: Existencias Tortuosas.

Yuuki estaba ya regresando al dormitorio, todo tan confuso, ver a Zero desde el otro lado, siendo una enemiga para el, no era para nada fácil, le dolía mucho, no sabia como describirlo del todo, una parte de ella, quería su aprobación como lo que ahora era, pero había algo peor que no podía detener, esos deseos incontrolables de devorarle, sentía que solo el podía detener esa sed que no era detenida por nada.

_**Kaname-nisama estará triste si sigues pensando así…**_

La silueta de la pequeña Yuuki vampira siempre la acosaba, era en parte una pequeña parte de su conciencia que ya la estaba molestando.

Yuuki: Lo se, eso lo se…

_**Entonces supera eso.**_

Yuuki: ¿Superar que?

_**Lo sabes bien**_

Entonces Yuuki le arrojo un libro que estaba en su mesa, no quería que nadie le presionara mas, sabia quien era, por que presionar todo, entendía lo que era, simplemente inevitable.

Shiki y Rima estaban entrando en su habitación, había sido pesado, pero lo habían superado, su primer día de clases, Shiki simplemente se recostó en la cama, pero Rima, se asomo por la ventana, lo que hizo que su pareja le viera algo preocupado.

Shiki: ¿Algo te pasa?

Rima: No es nada, ¿Quieres comer algo?

Shiki: No, solo quiero dormir.

Rima: Yo si iré por comida y te traeré algo, se bien que tienes hambre.

Salio sin ver al chico, lo que lo dejo extrañado, pero confiaba plenamente en ella, sonrío un poco, ella no sabia ser egoísta.

Ella bajaba por las escaleras, escuchando como reían algunos vampiros que vivían allí, ella no sabia como hablarles a veces, por que eran bastante orgullosos o vanidosos. Aunque ella era modelo, no era por que quisiese presumir, en realidad le gustaba su trabajo, interpretar imágenes y emociones, expresarse de esa manera le daba la paz que necesitaba, mas que nada por que en su mundo, todo estaba lleno de mentiras, pero de esa manera podría mostrar parte de su ser, así que por lo mismo desde joven le pidió a Shiki que también tuviese la misma carrera, cosa que curiosamente que ayudo bastante al carácter del pelirrojo. Llego hasta la cocina donde varias sirvientas estaban preparando bocadillos.

Rima: Disculpe, podría darme algunos.

Sirvienta: Desde luego Touya-sama, si gusta los llevaremos a su habitación.

Rima: No, aquí espero.

Sirvienta: Claro, Touya-sama.

Las chica le comenzó a poner varios en un plato, la joven se recargo en la pared, cerro los ojos, suspiro un poco, pensando para si.

Rima: _Si, todos cambiamos mucho, dependiendo de los que nos pasa, eso es triste, todos aquellos que me preocupan son así._

La sirvienta termino de ponerle el plato la comida, ella volteo y fue a tomarlo, la sirvienta le hizo una reverencia, la chica salio con el plato en la mano, comió uno en el camino, subió por las escaleras, entrando hasta la tercera puerta, que era la suya, miro a Kaname, a quien no le presto mucha atención.

Kaname: Buenos Días, Touya-san.

Rima: Buenas días, Kuran-san.

Ella entro en su habitación, la verdad es que nunca entendió a ese chico, tampoco le preocupaba mucho entenderlo, pero ahora que lo miraba enamorado de una persona le daba gusto por el, así por lo menos no se miraría tan solitario y soberbio. Ya en su habitación, Shiki estaba tomando un baso de agua con la famosa pastilla de sangre diluida.

Rima: No has esperado, de verdad que tenias hambre.

Shiki: Simplemente no quería hacerte daño, tenia demasiada sed y yo…

La chica le coloco el plato de comida en la mesita central, un poco de mala gana.

Rima: Cómelo todo.

Shiki: Se que te molesta que diga que te puedo atacar, pero aunque no lo creas a veces no me conozco a mi mismo, mi sed es…

Rima: No sabes más que eso, pero te conozco bien y tampoco soy una tonta, no podrás asustarme, jamás lo has podido hacer.

Al joven le brillaron los ojos, camino hasta ella observando su cuello, ella no se movía y lo miraba profundamente decidida, confiando en el.

Shiki: Lo sabes no, siempre he querido probar tu sangre, debe saber bastante bien.

Rima: Yo nunca he querido probar la tuya, no la necesito y tú tampoco necesitas la mía.

Shiki: Es tan fácil decirlo, contenerse frente a la persona que amas, es lo peor, cuando podría comerte, devorarte toda sin parar, eso es lo que mas me asusta, no saber parar, no quiero ser un asesino con instintos estupidos.

Rima: Eso es lo que te hace diferente de todos ellos, sabes que esta mal y es por eso que no me lastimarás.

El se dejo caer en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, con una expresión de profunda tristeza,

Shiki: Rima, por favor, no sigas confiando en mi, por favor, no soportaría lastimarte, no quiero hacerlo, yo…

La joven se agacho, lo abrazo con todo el amor que podía darle, y luego lo vio a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían interminables, sonriendo, cerro sus ojos y lo beso, tan lentamente, disfrutando el aroma, su calidez y sus sentimientos, se detuvo y lo miro.

Rima: Si, yo también te amo.

El papeleo era una constante en todo, detrás de muchos documentos estaba Kain Akatsuki, sentado detrás de varias pilas de enormes expedientes, formatos y anotaciones, jamás entendería a Ichiyou, ¿Cómo no se volvía loco ante tanto trabajo?, no era difícil, pero si pesado y dificultoso, solo respiro un poco, ya estaba entendiendo todo, ahora el pensaba que Kaname se estaba burlando ahora de el, por hacerlo sufrir de esta manera, entonces al fondo escucho como venían discutiendo los mas odiosos estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

_**YO LO HARE!**_

_**! NO, YO LO VOY A HACER! **_

_**PERO ERES TONTA O QUE RUCA, SOY EL MAS LISTO DESDE LUEGO QUE PUEDO HACERLO YO!**_

_**EGOCENTRICO!**_

_**SOBERVIA ORGULLOSA!**_

Y la amenazadora pelea se escuchaba más y mas cerca, así que todo será más difícil, la puerta se abrió, sus adoradas pesadillas estaban allí.

Aidou: Oye Akatsuki, tu que opinas, ¿Quién puede instruir mejor a Yuuki-sama para que mejore? ¿Ruca o yo? ¿Verdad que yo?

Ruca: No digas tonterías, sabes bien que tenemos las mismas calificaciones, además eres muy fácil de manipular, no sirves como maestro, he leído mas que tu, no hay comparación.

Aidou: Lo único que quieres es ganar el favor de Kaname-sama.

Ellos podían ser vampiros muy serios cuando querían, mostrarse ante la sociedad como los mas finos hijos de las familias aristócratas a las que pertenecían, pero siempre en privado eran así, sinceros y enérgicos, de nuevo miro todo con objetividad.

Akatsuki: Hanabusa, ¿No tienes una misión asignada por Kaname-sama?

Aidou: Emm si, pero puedo con todo.

Ruca: Eso es mentira, sabes bien que debes vigilar a esa mujer, primero has una cosa.

Aidou: Lo se, debo hacerlo, pero fue mi idea ser tutor de Yuuki-sama.

Ruca: Le diré a Kaname-sama eso, pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

Akatsuki: Ruca, le diré a Kaname-sama lo que acordaron y les diré si acepta o no.

Ruca: Yo misma le diré.

Aidou: No, yo le diré, para saber que piensa.

Ruca: Eres tonto, no es buen momento, la ultima vez que fuiste no recuerdas, los interrumpiste.

Aidou, al recordar esa pena, se quedo callado y se sentó en un sillón de la habitación de su primo, es verdad que vigilar a esa humana era muy importante, pero quería ser muy útil, demostrar que era como los otros en los que Kaname, ya había confiado, ¿Por qué nunca paresia estar a la altura de ser su confidente?.

Ruca: Lo has entendido, que bueno, yo sabía que con Akatsuki entrarías en razón,

Aidou: Pero no me has ganado eh.

Ruca: No era competencia.

Así eran ellos, sinceros, muy buenos amigos, igual de tercos, Akatsuki miraba ese papeleo, ¿Les pediría ayuda con el papeleo?, puede que si lo hicieran.

Ruca: Akatsuki, ¿Por qué tu habitación es dos veces más grande que la mía?

Aidou: Es verdad, no lo había notado, así que…MALVADO! Sabias que mi habitación es diminuta, egoísta!

Ruca: En verdad que si, Akatsuki, por que no me dejas usarla hasta que el edificio este terminado.

Aidou: El es mi primo, debe apoyarme a mi!

Ruca: No te aproveches, el es mi mejor amigo y entenderá que una dama debe tener un espacio mas adecuado.

Akatsuki, sabía que de nuevo otra serie de gritos sin fin comenzarían, ya entendía por que Ichiyou nunca se quejaba del papeleo.

Akatsuki: Tengo trabajo pendiente, debo concentrarme o Kaname-sama estará en problemas.

Ambos al ver la fila de papeleo, entender lo aburrido que era y la petición de su amigo, notaron su egoísmo al tratarlo así.

Ruca: ¿Quieres ayuda?

Aidou: Soy muy listo, será mas fácil para ti con mi apoyo.

Akatsuki: Si quieren…pueden hacerlo.

Ambos mostraron una cara de fascinación, empezaron a ver los papeles, leer y rellenar lo pendiente, podían ser útiles si tenían el mismo objetivo, aunque suspiro un poco mas de nuevo, cuando ellos supieran después que también la nueva habitación que el tendría en su nuevo dormitorio, seria tres veces el tamaño que la de ellos, pero bueno, todos los problemas los solucionaba poco a poco.

Yuuki estaba recostada en la cama, después de un año ya no era la era tan complicado dormir de día, pero lo que si le incomodaba era estar cerca de donde antes había sido su casa, el único lugar que conocía, la fortaleza que la protegía, todo era tan complicado, Kaname entro al cuarto, lo había oído saludar a Rima, y sabia que el venia, la puso algo tensa, el abrió la puerta, y la vio ya recostada en la cama.

Kaname: Disculpa la tardanza, hemos tenido una junta por el incidente y yo…

Yuuki: Me dejaste fuera.

Kaname: Lo se, pero no era el momento de que intervinieras.

Yuuki: ¿Cuándo lo será? A veces siento que no respetas nada de lo que pienso.

Kaname, se acerco a la cama, sentando a su lado, tomando su mano, mirándola con esos ojos que nunca podían dejar de verla.

Kaname: Lo sabes no, que yo no lo soporto…

Yuuki: ¿Qué es lo que no soportas?

Kaname: Que estando allí, lo mirabas a el, mas que a mi, querías hablar mas con el, que conmigo y que con el compartiste tantas cosas que yo no podré recuperar, entiendes por que lo hago, ¿Verdad?.

Yuuki: Kaname-nisama, ¿Es que no te he demostrado que te amo?

Kaname: Yo te lo demuestro todo el tiempo, ¿No puedes confiar un poco más en mí?, yo lo solucionare todo.

Yuuki: Pero, ¿Qué es lo que vas a solucionar?, si nuestro tío ya ha muerto.

Kaname, solo bajo su cabeza y la beso en la frente, el solo sentir el tacto de el en su cuerpo, era algo que no resistía, no sabia si era amor o instintos, pero no quería que el la tocara mas, por que no sabia si podría detenerse.

Kaname: Solo confía en mí.

Yuuki: Yo…_**Ella entonces se aproximo al cuello del joven y lo mordió**_… tengo sed de ti.

Kaname: Y siempre será así.

Zero regresaba a su dormitorio después de la primera noche, todo había quedado, en "Un incidente aislado", le enfermaba que ignoraran el peligro, pero, algún momento todo podía ser mas fácil y mataría a esos dos, pasase lo que pasase, no esperaba que la primera noche todo se presentara así de improviso, pero no paso a mayores, Kara los había detenido, en ese instante lo pensó un poco mas, definitivamente ella estaba entrenada para el combate, no noto que estuviera herida, pero tampoco se lo pregunto, estaba mas concentrado en los demás, por el momento no podía pensar mas que en dormir, todo era tan confuso, pero al menos, después sabría mas.

Kaito Y Kara iban caminando al dormitorio de las chicas, después de revisar que todos los de la clase nocturna estuvieran en su dormitorio, ya era el mejor momento para comenzar a descansar.

Kaito: Si que tienes mala suerte.

Kara: No es suerte, paso así.

Kaito: El primer ataque y te toca a ti, lo bueno es que no vieron a Apolo, has dominado todas sus formas, me parece bien, lo malo es que dirán que no eres una sencilla estudiante.

Kara: Creo que si, Kaito…

Kaito: Se que no tienes miedo, pero por que no procuras relajarte mas, aun tienes la oportunidad de pasar desapercibida un tiempo.

Kara: Sabes que eso no pasará y después de que mate a esos dos sangre pura, no habrá vampiro en la tierra que me deje en paz.

Kaito: Lamento que tengas que vivir esto.

Kara: Se que puedo hacerlo, yo lo haré, por algo pasan las cosas.

Kaito: Tienes razón, cuando yo perdí a mi hermano, entender que yo era cazador para poder proteger a muchos que sufrieron como yo, me lo hizo mas llevadero.

La chica estaba entrando al dormitorio, pensando en eso, pero antes de irse volteo y lo miro, de una manera un poco triste.

Kara: Pero se que en el fondo regresarías al momento en que eras feliz y tu hermano estaba vivo, sin haber sido convertido, por que esos momentos felices son los que te impulsan a pelear tan fuertemente encontrar de esos monstruos.

Kaito: No lo se, talvez si pudiera si cambiaria las cosas, pero y tu, ¿Cambiarias algo?

Kara: Si, una simple cosa…yo no hubiera querido existir, pero las cosas Kaito no se pueden cambiar.

Las palabras de ella, eran algo que entendía, si algo de lo que Yagari le dijo es verdad, esa chica cargaba con una gran culpa, y aun así, el peso de todo eso la seguiría de por vida.

Nota: La vida de Kaito, viene en las novelas de Vampire Knight, explicando como perdió a su hermano.

Gori Huachaba estaba con los ojos abiertos, había visto a la cama de un lado notando que su compañera no estaba, luego volteo a ver el reloj en la pared, eran las 5 A.m., ¿Habría dormido algo?, noto que las ropas de la chica estaban sobre la cama, así que ella talvez estaría en las regaderas, de repente la puerta se abrió, entrando Kara, la chica fingió que dormía, para ver que haría la chica, entonces vio como se recostó, tenia el pelo húmedo, pero ya estaba en pijama, lo mismo que le pasaba a Yuuki todos los días, dormir pocas horas y solo estar dormitando, le daba pena, mas aun por que ella estaba sola, al menos Yuuki, siempre tenia a Zero y al Director, suspiro un poco y cerro los ojos, al menos una hora mas trataría de dormir.

El director Cross, estaba en su oficina, pensando en todo, a lo largo de sus 200 años de vida las cosas nunca habían sido tan caóticas como ahora, no había muchos limites establecidos, todo tan lejos de los sueños que habían trazado para las nuevas generaciones el y sus viejos amigos, incluso Yuuki había sido lastimada profundamente por los acontecimientos, ¿Cómo podría actuar para mejorar todo? ¿Confiar de nuevo en las decisiones de Kaname? ¿Algo bueno había venido de todo eso?, lo había decidido no se quedaría callado ante nada, intervenir lo mejor que pudiera y evitar el dolor de todos aquellos a los que quería.

El acontecimiento de la noche, era una mera prueba de que había amenazas presentes en todas partes.

Cross: Definitivamente todo será peor… Protegeré a Yuuki, lo haré… Como siempre me decías, es un nuevo día, siempre hay nuevas oportunidades, para todos.

Bueno, dentro de una semana tendré un nuevo capitulo, con mas acción y mas dramatismo, lo lamento pero los únicos pensamientos que no narrare son los de Kara, por que como es un personaje que yo invente, estropearía la trama y a los personajes. Hasta el punto que ustedes lo requieran, verán sus pensamientos, ya verán que todo ira encajando.

Gracias!

Please un review!


	16. Capitulo 16: La nueva regla

Hola,

Disculpen en el otro capitulo me equivoque en el nombre de un personaje, de Yori Wakaba, es que como no sabia que lo iba a subir, revise rápido las faltas de ortografía y Word debió cambiarme el nombre de ese personaje, les pido disculpas, de hecho me hizo reír un poco, en fin, muchas gracias.

Capitulo 16: La Nueva Regla.

Los ojos se le cerraban, prácticamente luchaba fuertemente para no caer dormido, así estaba Zero, victima del cansancio, ser cazador de vampiros, estudiante y prefecto no era lo mas difícil de hacer, pero bueno, ya teniendo objetivos listos, no podía rendirse, lo que el tenia en su vida, vacíos que no podían ser rellenados, pero que mas podía hacer, nadie se lamento de verdad por el dolor que le fue ocasionado a su familia, todo por el bienestar de los sangre pura, Shizuka Hiou fue liberada por Kuran Kaname, ella fue quien mato a su familia, por una orden que enviaron para matar a su amante, además todo ese odio le fue inculcado para convertirse en una poderosa arma asesina de inmortales, admitirlo le había costado mucho, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, era la del maestro de la clase.

Maestro: Kiryu-san, ¿Acaso duerme en mi clase?

Zero: Si.

Le contesto de manera directa, simplemente para que fingir.

Maestro: Lo castigare con una hora extra después de clase.

Eso era la usual rutina de siempre, ser castigado por dormirse en clase, noto como el maestro se acerco a Kara, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba recargada en su mismo brazo.

Maestro: No me diga, usted también Kurozuka-san, ¿Duerme en mi clase?

Kara: No, escuche todo Sensei, mantendré los ojos abiertos.

Maestro: Si sucede de nuevo, será castigada.

Kara: Si, Sensei.

Ella miro a la ventana, era medio día, toco la campana terminando esa clase, Zero conocía bien su horario, definitivamente seria un día muy cansado, le seguía la clase de equitación en el sol de ese día, seria muy cansado. Lentamente se levanto, para ir a cambiarse, Kara se acerco a el, mirándolo algo tranquila.

Zero: ¿Qué pasa?

Kara: Me duele un poco el estomago, ¿Dónde esta la enfermería?

Zero: No te dijo Wakaba-san donde estaban esos lugares.

Kara: Si lo supiera no te preguntaría, dime donde es…por favor.

Zero: Bien…

El comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió, muchos estudiantes estaban por los corredores, quería preguntarle algunas cosas de las que tenía duda, pero no sabia si realmente era el momento.

Zero: Es aquí.

Kara: Acompáñame, por favor.

Al entrar estaba una enfermera, Zero siguió a Kara, aunque ella casi nunca le hablaba, tampoco solía pedirle mucha ayuda.

Enfermera: Si, díganme, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

Kara: Buenas Tardes, ambos nos sentimos mal del estomago, debió ser algo que comimos, ¿Podemos descansar en las camas de la enfermería?

Enfermera: Ya veo, les daré algo, pueden recostarse en la cama.

Zero no supo si desmentir lo que ella comento o no, ¿Por qué dijo que el estaba tan bien enfermo? ¿Qué planeaba? La enfermera les acerco un baso con agua y unas tabletas para el dolor.

Enfermera: Con esto se les calmara, pero si se sienten peor me dicen, vayan a recostarse.

Kara: Muchas gracias, se lo diremos.

Kara camino hasta una de las camas, recostándose, Zero fue a la cama de un lado, la sintió tan cómoda, que casi cerraba los ojos.

Kara: Le dije a Wakaba-san que avisara al maestro que no iríamos a la siguiente clase, Zero, procura dormir un poco, acostumbrarse a ser prefecto de nuevo, no debe ser para nada fácil.

Zero lo comprendió, ella lo hizo para que el durmiera.

Zero: Gracias.

Kara: ¿De que?, No sabemos que pase en la noche, debemos estar descansados, aunque sea difícil poder dormir…

Zero: Ayer, los nivel-e…

Kara: Solo muy mala suerte, pero de eso se trata patrullar, vigilar para encontrar posibles amenazas, eso paso mientras patrullaba, mala suerte…

Zero: Fuiste rápida y buena defendiéndote, además…

Kara: Zero…descansa.

Era una obvia señal de que no quería hablar mas de eso, no entendía muy bien, pero quería poder ayudarla, alguien que estaba tan sola como el, justo como cuando llego a la casa de Cross en su infancia, pero antes de pensar mas cosas ya se había quedado dormido.

Las clases habían pasado, Yagari estaba revisando unos papeles de la asociaron de vampiros, revisando ordenes, saco de su maletín otros reportes, encontrándose con unas fotografías.

Yagari: No sabía que estaban en este maletín, por que todos mis discípulos son problemáticos.

_**También son mentirosos.**_

Entro Cross Kaien, con una leve sonrisa, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de la oficina que tenia asignada Yagari.

Yagari: Mis discípulos no mienten a menos que sea necesario.

Cross: Veamos, será necesario decir que estaban enfermos.

Yagari: ¿Enfermos?

Cross: Faltaron a esta clase, con ese pretexto, lo curioso es que la idea vino de Kara-chan y lo interesante es que Zero-kun le siguió el juego, OH mis estudiantes son unos lindos mentirosos.

Yagari: Claro….

_**Eso es por que mentir ayuda a los propósitos, incluso a los vampiros se lo tienen permitido en este lugar…**_

Era Kara, entrando a la oficina.

Cross: Pensé que estabas durmiendo en la enfermería.

Yagari: Así que solo era para que Zero durmiera, ¿No estas cansada?

Kara: No se me da bien dormir, buscaba al director para entregarle el reporte del incidente de ayer.

Yagari: Kaito me dijo todo.

Cross: De verdad que fue algo que no me esperaba.

Kara: Nadie lo esperaba Director.

Cross: ¿Y te encuentras bien?, En el momento del ataque, los nivel-e, no hicieron nada mas verdad.

Yagari: Fuiste Oportuna y evitaste mas daño.

Kara: Lo más recomendable es que para cuando un incidente así se vuelva a suscitar, lo ideal es que el presidente de la clase nocturna, les diga a los estudiantes, que no vayan por curiosidad al lugar.

Cross: Comprendo, eso lo dices por que todos fueron a ver en que podían ayudar.

Kara: Eso es por que después de un ataque, los dos sangre pura que resguardamos en estas instalaciones se encontraban en ese sitio, en el caso de Kuran Kaname es entendible, pero Kuran Yuuki apareció, si hubiera sido en un plan elaborado para atacarles y llevarles a una trampa, fácilmente pudieron caer allí en manos de algún enemigo.

Cross: Suena a un poco de exageración, Kara-chan, ¿Quién querría hacer eso?

Kara: Así que ese es el juego que usted también quiere jugar en general.

Ella vio las fotos que Yagari tenia en la mano, salio de allí, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el piso, Yagari guardo las fotos.

Cross: Se que le puede molestar que esa sea nuestra actitud, ¿Pero para que buscarse enemigos de la nada?

Yagari: Tú más que nadie debe saberlo, allá en el mundo, existe un vacío infinito que puede estar repleto de seres que no conoces y que pueden atacarte sin razón, estar preparados para eso, te hace alguien….

Cross: Paranoico…

Yagari: No, alguien inteligente, creer que el mundo esta lleno de felicidad y facilidades es engañarse, ¿Por que haces eso?

El director se levanto de la silla, con su típica sonrisa y despreocupada cara.

Cross: Eso es fácil, por esperanza, si piensas que el mundo es un lugar sombrío, solo lo veremos así, no podemos pensar que todo es negro, si pensamos que el mundo puede ser azul, rosa, verde o amarillo, todos lo verán así.

Yagari: Viejo, créeme, yo quisiera que mis chicos lo vieran así, pero su mundo fue transformado de un bello color con esperanza a un tormentoso oscuro futuro, en el cual saben que deben pelear.

Cross: Entonces descuida, yo tengo la fe de que cambiaran, lo se, cuando alguien esta en lo mas oscuro, es cuando mas quiere ver el rayo de un hermoso amanecer.

Zero abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la enfermería, y el sol bajaba, faltaban dos horas para que las clases terminaran, tenia bien definido las horas por el sol, era una cosa que se le había hecho costumbre, se levanto, se sentía tan descansado, de alguna manera se había desestresado un poco, ya que se había acostumbrado a dormir tantas pocas horas, la enfermera se le acerco.

Enfermera: La Srita. Kurozuka se sintió mejor hace horas, pero me dijo que estabas peor tu, y veo que si has dormido tantas horas.

Zero: Descuide, me siento mejor, muchas gracias.

Enfermera: Pero… si te sientes peor, me dices, ¿OK?

Zero: Si, volveré al salón.

El chico se levanto, saliendo del lugar, pero entonces vio que el Director y un Kuran Kaname serios iban caminando juntos por los pasillos, ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿Acaso paso algo mientras dormía?, entonces camino lo mas rápido posible para averiguarlo, ¿Por eso Kara se iría del lugar?, pero no lo despertó, eso era realmente raro, rápidamente alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Cross: Es lo ideal Kaname-kun, así no habría problemas.

Kaname: Tiene lógica Director, pero a raíz del ataque, ¿Esa será su nueva manera de actuar?

Cross: No lo medite solo, créeme, lo había pensado, pero… por mientras será lo ideal.

Kaname: Ya veo, suena más a los otros cazadores que están en la escuela.

El peliblanco no lo soporto, debía decir algo, ya que francamente no entendía nada.

Cross: Zero-kun, se que quieres hablar, pero descuida, ya estamos terminando de de discutir una nueva regla.

Zero: ¿Nueva regla?

Kaname: Así es, Kiryu-san, quienes deben apoyar a la escuela en caso de un ataque como el que se vio el día de ayer, aunque más bien, siento que no nos muestran cortesía, ya que no se nos considero.

Zero: Debe molestarle Kuran-sempai, si esta hablando con ese tono de sarcasmo.

Cross: Bueno, Kaname-kun, ya te lo explique, en caso de un ataque, es verdad lo que dijeron los otros cazadores, nosotros los estamos resguardando, si de nuevo todos se presentan allí, aunque sea para ayudar, mas bien serian un problema, en caso de que haya mas de una intención en ese ataque, es por la seguridad de los vampiros.

Kaname: Si, así lo veo, bueno me retiro.

Cross: Kaname-kun, por favor entiende.

Zero: Que debe entender, desde el principio se les dieron una serie de privilegios, pararles el alto, era mas que obvio.

Kaname: Como dije, comprendo, me retiro, deberé informarles a todos en el dormitorio de la nueva regla.

El sangre pura se iba caminando, pensando en la solicitud, sabia bien, que esta ocasión no le seria tan fácil, moverse y actuar, aunque media muchas cosas, había cosas impredecibles, ver esto o no como desventaja, talvez, ya que en caso de un ataque, ya había razonado, que lo ideal es que nunca supieran donde se encontraba Yuuki, pero ahora con esto, ella estará con los demás, y eso era mas predecible, podría controlar mas lo que ella hacia, puesto que Yuuki no desobedecería las reglas impuestas por la escuela, pero ahora veía que todo seria mas controlado, y no por Cross, sino Yagari y Kaito, cazadores de la asociación, eso en parte lo había previsto, presión por parte de ellos, eran piezas con un lugar en su tablero de juego, aun seguía pendiente esa chica, la nueva prefecta, la que al parecer era una cazadora, tenia muchas cosas que medir.

En el lugar, Zero miraba al director, un poco sorprendido, ya que el director era fuerte para solicitar cosas, pero no imponerlas.

Zero: Así que esos tipos, deberán aprender a meterse en medio de las cosas.

Cross: El apoyo que ellos brindan en la escuela es importante, sus habilidades en caso de múltiples ataques son importantes, por eso nunca restringí muchas de esas cosas.

Zero: No digas tonterías, no les restringías nada, pero... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Cross: Hablamos Yagari, Kara-chan y yo, acordando que era lo mejor.

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando, los detonantes, esos sangre pura que se interponían en todo, a veces el no quería pensar eso, pero al menos por hoy, sabría que las reglas eran mas precavidas, Yuuki no aparecería en cada ataque, no lo quería aceptar, pero no la quería en medio de todas las batallas, peleando, entre si quería salvarla, morderla o matarla, eso simplemente lo sofocaba.

Cross: Zero-kun, mejor regresa a clases.

Zero: Si, claro.

Se fue caminando, los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos los estudiantes de clase diurna estaban en sus salones, llego hasta donde le correspondía, toco la puerta, entrando, la clase era dirigida por Kaito.

Zero: Maestro puedo entrar.

Kaito: Tome su lugar.

El fue a donde le correspondía, miro a Kara que estaba tomando notas, después hablaría con ella, para saber que fue lo que hablo con Cross, se coloco en su asiento, viendo a toda la clase, pensando en que hoy, talvez de nuevo serian atacados.

En los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, Kaname sentado en el sofá del cuarto de Akatsuki le explicaba lo que había hablado con el director, este estaba oyéndole desde su escritorio, revisando papeles, a cada lado del vampiro sangre pura y viéndolo de frente estaban Ruca y Aidou.

Aidou: ¡¿Que? , Eso quiere decir que si alguien ataca, no podremos ir a ver, aunque el ataque sea en nuestra contra.

Akatsuki: Suena muy lógico.

Ruca: ¡Pero que están pensando!, Es mas que necesario que asistamos, que tal si es un enemigo muy poderoso, los humanos no podrían, no podemos dejarles todo la protección a ellos.

Kaname se recargo en el sofá, cerro los ojos, respiro un poco profundo, Akatsuki dejo los papeles, que eran un presupuesto para unos materiales de construcción del nuevo dormitorio, con calma le hablo al joven.

Akatsuki: ¿Qué haremos?

Aidou: ¡Esto no puede quedarse así!, debemos claramente no permitirlo.

Ruca: Así es, no se puede dejar de esta manera, podrían ocultarnos información.

Kaname, lo sabia, no es que quisieran ocultar información, sonrío un poco, coloco una de sus manos en la cara, sonrío un poco.

Kaname: Deberemos cooperar…

Aidou: Pero Kaname-sama, no debemos permitirlo.

Akatsuki: Ya decidiste, ¿Quién los apoyará?

Kaname: Si, será misión del Vicepresidente de la clase y de dos estudiantes a designar.

Akatsuki: Lo supuse, ya se a quien designaremos.

_**Así que fuimos asignados a apoyar a los prefectos en caso de ataques.**_

Decía Rima a Akatsuki Kain, en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Shiki detrás de ella en pijama aun, con las cortinas cerradas.

Akatsuki: Si, ustedes son los que eran cazadores para el consejo, tienen mucha mas experiencia que muchos de este dormitorio.

Shiki: Ruca y Aidou hubieran querido hacerlo.

Akatsuki: Kuran-sama, me permitió elegirles, creo que son los más adecuados, ¿Pueden ayudarme con eso?

Shiki: No se, además Rima…

Rima: Aceptamos, no veo problema.

Akatsuki: Gracias.

El pelianaranjado se fue de allí, mientras que Shiki no entendía por que Rima había aceptado eso, ¿Para que meterse en problemas?, ella se estaba alistando para ir a clases.

Rima: Se que no es normal en mi ofrecerme a esto, pero no quiero que algún día alguien nos ataque y no saber el por que.

Shiki: Comprendo, sabes que yo te seguiría a donde fueras.

Rima: Lo se y yo te cuidaría, así lo suelo hacer, cuidar a todos los que amo.

Shiki: Gracias.

Rima, sabia que toda esa situación era complicada, desde el principio que volvió y noto todas las sorpresas que podrían venir, aunque aun siempre la vida le había demostrado que había cosas que no se esperaba, esa academia no dejaba de darle nuevas experiencias, lucharía con todo lo que podía, para poder entender todo.

En la clase, Kaito ya terminaba su hora de clase, anotaba la tarea en el pizarrón, Zero anotaba y Kara también, Yori vio que Kara tomaba pocas notas.

Yori: ¿No entendiste nada?

Kara: Por que lo dices.

Yori: No tomaste muchas notas de la clase del Sensei.

Kara: Ah eso, en mi otra escuela me explicaron esto, es fácil.

Yori: ¿Otra escuela? ¿En donde vivías antes te explicaron esto?

Zero que se sentaba detrás de ellas, lo escucho, Kara había estado en una escuela normal, entonces la chica contesto.

Kara: Si, allí…

Kaito: Bueno clase, nos vemos el lunes.

El joven iba saliendo, pero Kara rápidamente se levanto y le dio una nota, cosa que sorprendió a Zero, y este a su vez le dio otra nota, ella leyó la nota y la guardo en su saco, rápidamente de nuevo regreso a su asiento, entonces Kara fue rodeada por las chicas del salón.

Alumna1: Kara-san, ¿Hoy podremos ver mas de cerca de los Sempai?

Alumna2: !Por favor, hoy Zero-san, estará en castigo, por favor!

Kara: Pero chicas, si se acercan mucho, me meteré en problemas.

Alumna: OH…

Kara: Bueno, pero los pueden saludar un poco mas, ¿Qué les parece?

Alumna2: OH eres tan buena.

Kara: Para nada chicas, si fuera buena, podrían verlos mas.

Alumna1: No te preocupes, debe ser difícil para ti. Y dime. ¿Te ha gustado alguno de los ídolos?

Kara: No.

Alumna2: Para que, si ya hemos visto como te mira Kaito-Sensei y la nota que le diste.

Kara: ¿Que? ¿Con Kaito-Sensei?...No chicas, es solo que le di el justificante medico por el dolor de estomago, le pedí que llevara mi justificante a la sala de maestros y el de Kiryu-san.

Alumna1: Pero vimos como te paso una nota.

Kara: Ah eso, es la bibliografía que estudiaremos, estoy algo atrasada.

Saco la nota y la mostró, donde decían libros que podía estudiar.

Alumna1: OH, ya veo, así que es una confusión.

Kara: Luego hablamos.

La chica fue a sentarse a su lugar, cerró los ojos un poco.

Zero: Eres buena mintiendo, incluso con la nota y con el hecho de que ya habías estudiado esto en tu ciudad, fingiendo ser un estudiante modelo.

Kara: Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo.

Zero: Ah si.

Kara: Si, entre ellas, tu manera de tratarme con desprecio.

Zero: A mi me molesta la gente que en general miente, no importa si son humanos o vampiros.

Ella se levanto de golpe, le miro.

Kara: Ya veo, pagar por los platos rotos de otros, por ningún lado nadie me la hará fácil aquí, esta bien.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, todo esto presenciado por Wakaba, quien no hizo más que mirar, para todos debía ser difícil vivir en un ambiente así, incluso Yuuki, que antes era tan amable, ahora solo puede estar de un lado del conflicto e intervenir muy poco, por que es muy vigilada, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?.

Wakaba: Kara-san, a veces es difícil comenzar en nuevos lugares.

Kara: Wakaba-san, no necesitas hacerme sentir mejor, es algo que sabia, pero aun así cumpliré con mi misión.

Wakaba: Ya veo.

El maestro entro y todos comenzaron a prestar atención a su clase, Zero pensaba, ¿Mentir podía ser bueno?, mas bien entendía que una red de mentiras era peor, por eso talvez estallo de esa manera en contra de Kara.

Yuuki miraba por la ventana el sol bajar, ya no le lastimaba tanto el sol, podía estar mas libremente, a veces sentía que podía controlarse, eso la hacia mas feliz, incluso entendía que podría ver a Yori, eso la hacia feliz, aunque ver el reflejo de su ser, con el uniforme de la clase nocturna, le seguía sorprendiendo. Kaname en este instante entro.

Kaname: Disculpa que me haya ido sin decirte nada, pero tuvimos una junta el director y yo.

Yuuki: Un junta… ¿De que se trato?

Kaname: La escuela creo una nueva regla, en caso de un ataque, como el de ayer, los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, no debería ir a intervenir, aunque supieran del ataque, para la seguridad de todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, para apoyar solo podrán asistir el Presidente de la Clase, Vicepresidente y dos vampiros seleccionados en caso de que estén cerca de ese incidente.

Yuuki: ¡Que! No es bueno eso, si alguien ataca, no debería de apoyar quien este mas cerca.

Kaname: Lo se Yuuki, seria lo ideal, pero son las normas, que se están planteando para la protección.

Yuuki: En ese caso, quiero ser uno de los estudiantes que pueden apoyar, yo fui prefecta una vez, conozco muy bien todo, seria un gran apoyo…

Pero Kaname la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído.

Kaname: No lo entiendes Yuuki, puede ser peligroso, todo esto es por ti, por eso lo permití, por que así estarás con los de la clase en caso de algún ataque, totalmente protegida.

Yuuki: Pero, Ni-sama, no… yo….!No!

Ella empujo a Kaname, estaba algo molesta, de nuevo le estaban ocultando información, le estaban restringiendo el acceso, Kaname la estaba controlando, ella era una sangre pura, alguien que por primera vez podía marcar una diferencia, alguien realmente fuerte.

Yuuki: Kaname-nisama, no, yo…!No me digas mas mentiras!

Kaname: No…yo no hago eso.

Yuuki: Eso es lo que haces, te conozco, algo hay detrás de esto, por eso lo permitiste.

Se soltó bruscamente del abrazo y salio corriendo del lugar, Kaname solo la miro, estaba realmente enojada, ¿Por qué solo le imponían cosas?

Al caminar por los corredores de la escuela, en el día, se sintió con tanta nostalgia, algo de felicidad en si, aunque ya vestía el uniforme de la clase nocturna, quería sentirse cinco minutos como Cross Yuuki, quien extraña del mundo, tenia dudas de todo y mucho miedo, pero no le molestaba tanto, la decisión que había tomado al quedarse con Kaname, a veces se preguntaba si era la correcta.

_**¡Yuuuki!**_

Era Cross, que iba por los pasillos, al verla se sintió muy feliz, le recordaba tanto a Juuri, pero mas que nada, para el ella era su hijita.

Cross: Has sentido algo de nostalgia y has venido a ver a Otou-chan.

Yuuki: Director, usted no es mi padre…este…pero yo…

Sus ojos de padre no lo engañaban, sabia bien cuando ella estaba preocupada o sentía ansiedad.

Cross: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ella comenzó a caminar mientras el antiguo cazador la seguía a su lado, con una tierna sonrisa paternal, a su vez, ella no sabia que tanto podía compartir con el.

Yuuki: Director, ¿Piensa restringir mucho a los vampiros solo por los sangre pura?

Cross: Ahh así que es eso, te enteraste de la nueva regla.

Yuuki: No es lo correcto, nosotros aunque somos estudiantes, podemos apoyar de muchas maneras, no deben discriminarnos solo por ser lo que somos.

Cross: Precisamente por eso Yuuki, son estas reglas, no por ser vampiros, sino por ser estudiantes, aunque todos tengan asombrosos poderes, esta es una escuela, dejar que cualquiera intervenga como sea su voluntad, no es correcto, yo lo veo, como el simple hecho de que los estudiantes tendrían la misma autoridad que los maestros o un prefecto solo por tener habilidades, mas que nada es una regla que debió de haber estado desde el principio bien establecida.

Yuuki estaba algo confundida, ya que lo que el decía tenia mucha verdad, pero dejarse llevar por el hecho de que los discriminaban, era algo justo, protegerse lo era, pero comprendió, aun así, no quería ver aun a Kaname, cuando estaba tan cerca de Zero.

Yuuki: ¿Puedo seguir por aquí cerca?

Cross: ¡Claro! Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, caminare contigo.

Yuuki: ¿No puedo estar sola?

Cross: Lo lamento, pero es parte de la norma.

Yuuki: Claro…lo suponía, hasta luego.

Se fue caminando molesta, dejando a Cross, con un mal sabor de boca, sabia que la chica estaba en una edad difícil, pero aun así el seguía por el camino trazado, solo debía confiar en nos desviarse.

Las clases habían terminado, pero Zero estaba con otros estudiantes castigado, Kara se fue a cuidar a la clase nocturna, la chica no le hablo mucho, después de la leve discusión de la tarde, entonces el detecto en el ambiente un leve aroma, no lo podía rechazar, quería poder saborearlo, pero antes de eso, se comporto bien, sabia bien a quien pertenecía.

Zero: Maestro… ¿Puedo ir al sanitario?

Maestro: Claro.

El joven salio del salón, efectivamente afuera de allí, se encontraba parada Yuuki, que estaba algo nerviosa.

Yuuki: Zero…

La joven desde hace rato, había podido sentir el sutil aroma del joven, no pudo evitar quedarse, quería poder hablar con el, al verlo sonrío un poco, pero el de inmediato saco su Bloody- Rose, apuntándole.

Zero: Este no es tu lugar.

Yuuki: Lo se… se que suena tonto, pero no podemos llevarnos bien.

Zero: Lo sabes no, que tu y yo no podemos ser amigos.

Yuuki: Lo se, hace tiempo hicimos esa promesa, pero por el bien de otras promesas que te hice, es que estoy aquí.

Zero: Lárgate no necesito tu sangre.

Yuuki: Zero, no quiero que llegues a un nivel-e, si lo que necesitas es mi sangre, yo…

Zero: Vete… No podré controlar esta arma que te quiere tan muerta como yo.

Yuuki: Zero… ¿Qué opinas de la nueva regla?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba, aun debajo de esa piel de lobo, era Yuuki, esa Yuuki que era tan importante para el, cerro los ojos, los abrió ella seguía allí.

Zero: Yuuki, si los tuyos no pueden seguir una simple regla, para que armar todo el alboroto de estar en esta escuela.

Yuuki: Simple regla…ya veo, siempre sabes que decir, adiós Zero.

Ella se iba, el controlaba sus instintos, quería correr a besarla, a morderla, a mirarla a los ojos sin detenerse, su corazón latía tan fuerte, toda ella, lo volvía así, pero como dijo a ella, el debía seguir una simple regla…_**no permitirse estar cerca de los vampiros.**_

Kara estaba en la puerta de la clase nocturna vigilando, muchas chicas estaban allí, pero como siempre algo alejadas, ya estaban controladas, por el respeto y afecto que sentían por la chica, quien se había ganado el apoyo de ellas, la puerta se abrió, saliendo de allí los de la clase, muchos gritos de jovencitas por la emoción de ver sus ídolos eran muy fuertes, Kain Akatsuki se acerco con un documento que le dio a Kara.

Akatsuki: Buenas Tardes, Kurozuka-san, aquí esta el memorándum de la regla, firmado de enterado por parte del Presidente, los alumnos asignados y mi firma.

Kara: Gracias, lo entregare al director, que tenga buena tarde.

El joven hizo un leve ademán de aceptación, seriamente se fue, Rima y Shiki miraron a la prefecta.

Rima: Nosotros la apoyaremos si hay algún incidente.

Kara: Si.

Rima: Prefecta-san, gracias.

Shiki hizo una leve reverencia y se fue la pareja tranquilamente, Ruca y Aidou la miraban recelosos, el día de hoy el rubio se había propuesto salir de clase para vigilarla, todo por su misión y apoyar a Kaname, quien venia solo caminando, traía los libros de Yuuki y los suyos, se detuvo frente a la prefecta.

Kaname: Buenas Tardes.

Kara: Ella esta en el salón esperándole, Kuran Kaname.

Kaname: Muy eficiente Kurozuka-san, veo que le entregaron el memorándum de la nueva regla, ¿Qué opina de ella?

Kara: Precisamente eso es para ser mas eficientes, para que los alumnos sean eso… solo alumnos.

Kaname: Bien dicho, lo que se esperaba de alguien bajo las ordenes de Cross Kaien.

Kara: Fui yo quien le dijo al Director de esa regla, de otra manera no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo.

Kaname: Ahh fue una buena idea…

Kara: Kaname Kuran, en ese edificio también esta Kiryu Zero, Cross Yuuki esta allí no…

Kaname: Es muy amable Kurozuka-san.

El sangre pura se iba caminando, ella dijo algo en tono serio antes de irse.

Kara: Si de nuevo ella rompe la regla y se pasea en horas no adecuadas, la haré regresar…no importa el método.

El volteo con una sonrisa falsa.

Kaname: De nuevo muy eficiente, Kurozuka-san.

Kara: Aunque no se si deje que ella regrese si lo hace de nuevo.

El solo se despidió, sintió como había provocado estrés en el joven vampiro, que ahora era consumido por diferentes tipos de rabia, los demás estudiantes de la clase nocturna se fueron, por suerte para Kara, todas las chicas gritaban por sus ídolos, nadie escucho esa conversación, una persona que se impuso y otra que empuja para hacer las cosas a su manera, ¿Pero quien de los dos tenia ese papel?, Kaname iba entendiendo algunas cosas, aun así sonrío levemente.

Kaname: Una persona…muy interesante….y una regla muy adecuada para muchas cosas.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, con un poco mas de emoción, así que espero reviews!

Notas:

Ya se que esperaban mas del encuentro de Zero y Yuuki, pero metiéndome en los zapatos de ambos, no creo que hablar de mas cosas a la primera seria su estilo.

Aunque odio a Yuuki profundamente soy fiel a seguir el carácter de los personajes así que no me queda de otra que hacer lo que el personaje haría en las circunstancias, pero bueno, quisiera que cayera por un precipicio y de desnucara, se la comieran los cuervos y nadie supiera mas de ella, pero, la chica tiene el amor de los galanes de la historia, es el guión que en parte debo seguir, y para mi desgracia Hino Matsuri adora a esa estupida, es la heroína de la historia, pero descuiden, ya tengo todo arreglado. La verdad un personaje que para mi que merece respeto es el pobre de Akatsuki, siento que si alguien carga con medio mundo es el. Otra cosa que me fascina es la rivalidad de Kara y Kaname, este chico es un genio de la manipulación, la verdad es un digno contrincante, veremos como nos va con el.

Gracias.


End file.
